Au delà du réel
by didine22
Summary: Une jeune femme ayant de mystérieux pouvoirs, travaillant pour le Sanctuaire, est menacée par une organisation secrète, qui veut le contrôle de la Galaxie de Pégase et de la Voie Lactée. Mais leurs ambitions sont encore plus noires. Les humains devront s'allier avec d'anciens ennemis. La cité d'Atlantis et le Sanctuaire vont-ils vaincre? 43 Chapitres. PAUSE !
1. Chap 1 : Le commencement

_Voici ma fic que je vous avais promis. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra et qu'elle vous plaira. Les personnages des séries ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Maureen Arhat, que j'ai imaginé._

_ Merci pour vos futures reviews que j'attends avec impatience ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chap. 1 : Le commencement<span>

Sombre et humide, une créature de la taille humaine recouverte d'écailles et possédant des griffes acérées, courut dans les égouts d'une ville. Un jeune homme armé la poursuivit, accompagné d'une femme. Devant une intersection où les chemins allaient dans une autre direction, les deux se séparèrent en prenant chacun un chemin. L'homme suivit le monstre.

« Seth, coince- le à la prochaine impasse qui est à droite ! Mais ne le laisse surtout pas s'échapper, il est trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse en liberté, dit une voix dans son oreillette.

- Compris Henry. Fais- moi confiance, je l'aurai cette fois- ci !

- Seth, c'est Maureen. Je pense que le phénomène nous cache quelque chose, alors soit prudent et reste sur tes gardes. J'arrive dans peu de temps ! », précisa Maureen, la nouvelle recrue.

Seth coinça donc la créature dans un cul- de- sac et il prévint par oreillette sa position à Maureen. Il pointa ensuite son pistolet vers le phénomène. Ses charges dans le pistolet furent des charges soporifiques afin d'endormir la créature sans lui faire trop de mal. Au moment où il allait tirer, la créature attaqua le jeune homme. Seth essaya de se débattre et de se protéger le visage à l'aide de ses bras. Malheureusement, le phénomène le blessa gravement au bras droit. Maureen avait enfin rejoint Seth à la position donnée, lorsqu'elle le vit se faire attaquer par la créature. Elle réussit par après, à faire une diversion pour réussir à l'attirer loin de Seth. Elle se mit à courir et prit des tunnels au hasard ; elle se retourna de temps à autre pour être certaine que le phénomène la suivait toujours. Mais ils arrivèrent alors dans une impasse, où Maureen commença à parler à la créature pour la calmer.

« Reste calme, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Nous sommes là pour t'aider à ne faire plus de mal aux humains. Je te jure que rien ne va t'arriver. Tu as ma parole. »

Malgré son calme et son sang- froid, Maureen paniqua lorsqu'elle vit que la créature commença à s'énerver. Prête à bondir sur l'humaine, une lumière étrange éblouit Maureen et la créature. Quand la lumière disparut, Maureen vit qu'un groupe d'hommes armés étaient apparus devant elle, miraculeusement. Un homme aux cheveux gris et vêtu d'un uniforme militaire kaki avec un insigne où était inscrit _Air Force_, s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il ordonna d'abord à ses hommes d'attacher la créature, puis il se tourna vers Maureen :

« Tout va bien Mlle Arhat ? Ceci est une mission de l'armée qui est "top secret", et cette créature est sous la responsabilité de _l'Air Force_.

- Mais… comment êtes- vous arrivés ici ? Comment connaissez- vous mon nom ? ... Cette créature est dangereuse, elle a tué et dévoré 2 personnes travaillant dans les égouts. Notre organisation à le devoir de retrouver et de protéger la population de ces créatures qui peuvent être dangereuses !

- Maureen, laisse- les partir, dit soudain Magnus, à côté d'elle. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Général O'Neil, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était plus vu. Comment va Georges ?

- Ah, Helen vous êtes resplendissante. Il se porte comme un charme malgré sa retraite qui l'ennui parfois. Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle recrue très sérieuse. Je vous félicite !

- Je vous remercie, Général. Oui je sais, même trop sérieux à mon avis, mais c'est pour cela que je l'ai aussi choisi. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Général O'Neil.

- Je vous remercie Magnus. A bientôt. »

Le groupe de militaire disparut ensuite dans une nouvelle vague de lumière qui les fit disparaître. Maureen fut bouche bée en voyant cela, plus distinctement qu'avant. Magnus lui sourit puis elles retournèrent à la surface, laissant derrière elles les odeurs appartenant aux égouts.

Maureen voyait qu'Henry s'occupa de la blessure de Seth. Seth ne cessa de pleurnicher qu'il avait presque attrapé le phénomène, s'il n'y aurait pas eu l'intervention de l'armée. Magnus lui raconta que Maureen lui avait sauvé la vie. Il remercia donc la jeune femme.

###

De retour au Sanctuaire, Maureen alla se reposer dans sa chambre tout en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé dans les égouts. Le Sanctuaire est un lieu que le docteur Helen Magnus et son père a crée, il y a longtemps, afin de protéger et d'étudier les phénomènes, des créatures qui peuvent être parfois dangereuses pour les humains.

Maureen était toujours étonnée que cet homme connaissait son identité, et cette lumière qui apparaissait avant et après leur passage. Helen appela la nouvelle recrue à prendre le thé dans son bureau. Maureen y alla, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Tout à coup, juste avant que le Dr Magnus ne commençait à parler, Bigfoot apporta un plateau avec des tasses, une théière et des biscuits. Maureen prit la tasse que le phénomène lui tendait. Helen débuta son explication qu'elle avait promit de dire à la jeune femme.

« Je sais que cela ne fait pas très longtemps que tu es parmi nous, mais je te dois des explications sur _l'Air Force _et nos liens avec eux. »

Maureen posa alors sa tasse sur la table basse avant d'écouter attentivement Magnus. Mais soudain, l'alarme rouge du Sanctuaire s'activa. Magnus et Maureen durent laisser leur discussion à plus tard. Elles descendirent grâce à l'ascenseur, dans la salle de contrôle où Henry et Bigfoot étaient.


	2. Chap 2 : L'intrus

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui reprend un peu celle de la série. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !^^_

Chap. 2 : L'intrus 

Helen arriva avec Maureen dans la salle de contrôle et demanda un rapport sur la situation. Henry lui expliqua que quelque chose venant de l'extérieur, essayait de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire et que c'était très perspicace. Le jeune homme rassura ensuite Magnus que le bouclier magnétique tiendrait malgré la persévérance de la chose à entrer. Maureen n'était pas de cet avis et voulut tout de même que Magnus mette le Sanctuaire en alerte en faisant des patrouilles à tous les niveaux et de demander aux phénomènes qui se baladaient en liberté, de retourner dans leur cellules. Bigfoot l'accompagna afin de couvrir plus d'étages et de terrain dans le parc extérieur.

La jeune femme alla sur le toit puis se dirigea vers une des tourelles de l'immense propriété. Elle vit alors, une chose rouge étrange ressemblant à un nuage, qui frappait contre la paroi invisible avec beaucoup de force. Le nuage apparut puis disparut à différents endroits de la paroi. Henry, dans la salle de surveillance, ne quitta pas les moniteurs des yeux, pendant que Magnus chercha à identifier la _chose_ qui les attaquait avec les nombreuses camé, la chose devint une forme humaine et Maureen assista à l'apparition d'un homme chauve qui se tenait sur le bouclier sphérique. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme qui avait un sourire malfaisant sur ses lèvres. Maureen prévint, par l'intermédiaire du talkie-walkie, Henry, afin qu'il puisse avoir une image de l'une des caméras, pour mieux identifier le phénomène. Quand il eut une photo assez précise de l'individu, Henry la montra à Helen. Helen se précipita soudainement à l'endroit où était Maureen lorsqu'elle vit l'individu. Magnus la rejoignit en moins de deux, et ses soupçons fondés furent exactes : la personne qui voulait entrer, fut John Druitt. Lorsqu'il vit Helen, il lui sourit puis disparut. Helen dit par le talkie-walkie :

« Je veux vous voir tous dans mon bureau, dans 10 minutes. J'ai des choses à vous dire à propos de ce qu'il se passe. Henry, vérifier encore une fois que le bouclier est activé et prenez des mesures pour nous alerter en cas d'intrusion de sa part. Prévenez aussi Seth, qui se repose dans sa chambre. Viens Maureen, tu es la première à être concerner par cette réunion, puisque tu ignores complètement qui est cet individu pour nous ! »

Intriguée, Maureen et les autres allèrent au bureau de Magnus. La jeune femme alla d'abord en direction de la chambre de Seth afin de le chercher. Malheureusement, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle vit l'homme qui était sur le bouclier magnétique à côté de Seth. Elle voulut ressortir mais il la prit et l'attacha à côté du jeune homme. Maureen essaya de crier afin que quelqu'un vienne les délivrer mais l'homme chauve lui mit une chaussette dans sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle recracha, immédiatement après, la chaussette puis elle lui hurla dessus :

« Que faites- vous ici ? Relâchez- nous, espèce de crapule ! Vous ne savez pas que c'est un endroit très bien garder et protéger d'individus comme vous !

- Maureen, calme- toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Il possède des pouvoirs extraordinaires pour un phénomène.

- Ecoute ton ami, il n'a pas tort. Je vois que vous protégez encore _vos phénomènes_. Maintenant, je veux que vous me disiez où se trouve Magnus ; j'ai une importante affaire à régler avec elle.

- Ma mère ne parlera jamais avec un homme aussi dangereux que vous !, répliqua Seth.

- Elle… se trouve dans son bureau… avec les autres, dit Maureen sous l'influence d'un poignard sous son cou. Comment connaissez- vous Helen ? »

L'homme ne lui répondit pas et emmena ses prisonniers avec lui vers le bureau d'Helen qui se trouvait au 3e étage.

Magnus commença à s'inquiéter sur le temps que prit Maureen pour chercher Seth dans sa chambre. Henry lui demanda :

« C'est bien lui, je ne me trompe pas ! Que vous veut- il encore, cet énergumène ?

- Je l'ignore Henry. Mais ce que cela peut- être, il ne faut pas le lui donner. [...] Bon sang, où restent Maureen et Seth ! Ils ne sont toujours pas là alors que je lui ai dit de se dépêcher ! »

Helen allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'elle fut effrayée par celle- ci, qui éclata en mille morceaux. Bigfoot et Henry se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers Magnus pour l'aider à se relever. John Druitt se tenait alors devant la porte cassée, accompagné de Seth et de Maureen qui furent ses prisonniers. Helen lui ordonna de relâcher ses prisonniers sans plus attendre. Malheureusement, l'homme commença à poser ses conditions, plus que douteuses :

« Je relâcherai tes _assistants_, seulement si tu me donnes ce que pourquoi je suis ici. Je pense que tu ne veux pas que tes protégés n'aient de petits accidents ! Tu me donnes cela et je te rendrai la femme et le jeune homme qui ne me sont d'aucunes utilités.

- Comment es- tu entré ? Nous avons activé le bouclier magnétique qui est là pour éviter ce genre de problèmes. Je t'avais prévenue que je ne voulais plus te revoir, John ! Tu es devenu un monstre et je pensais que je pourrai t'aider à l'époque, mais j'avais tort. Tu auras ce que tu es venu chercher ; tu relâcheras d'abord mon fils et Maureen.»

Magnus se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une boîte avec une seringue, qui contenait un étrange liquide jaunâtre. Elle lui apporta puis l'homme se l'injecta dans son bras en relâchant Seth. Maureen ne comprit rien à cette histoire mais fit confiance à Magnus. Tout à coup, l'homme prononça des mots dans une langue que Maureen et les autres ne connaissaient pas, avant de disparaître dans une fumée rouge étrange.

Helen put à nouveau respirer de soulagement. Henry détacha Maureen qui voulut des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations qui lui trottaient dans sa tête. Bigfoot emmena Seth se reposer car toute cette histoire l'avait fatigué. Henry retourna dans la salle de contrôle où il essaya de modifier le système de surveillance du Sanctuaire et de trouver comment cet homme avait réussi à pénétrer dans le château sans que les capteurs ne le détecte. Maureen remarqua que Magnus ne pouvait pas lui parler pour l'instant. Comme il se faisait tard, elle décida donc de retourner dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à tout cela en attendant de pouvoir parler avec elle et obtenir des réponses claires.

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review. Et pour répondre à sa question sur les précisions du Sanctuaire, elles seront dans les prochains chapitres ! _


	3. Chap 3 : Le passé de Maureen

_J'ai mis un petit flashback sur le passé de l'héroïne. J'espère être cohérente._

Chap. 3 : Le passé de Maureen

_Flashback_

Assise sur mon lit, je commençais à me rappeler le soir où j'avais rencontré Helen pour la première fois. C'était le soir d'un hiver très froid et rude. Je vivais dans un petit village calme où tout le monde se connaissait. J'étais âgée, à l'époque, de 8 ans quand je croyais voir des choses que les adultes ne voyaient pas aussi distinctement à leur habitudes. Mes parents pensaient que j'étais devenue folle, que mon imagination était trop débordante et que si cela continuerai, ils m'enverraient dans un endroit pour me faire soigner : un asile.

Mais un soir tout changea : je rentrais tranquillement de l'école, puis arrivée chez moi, je cherchais mes parents qui devaient préparer le repas. J'entendais alors un bruit venant du jardin. Je me précipitais ensuite dans le jardin où je voyais un horrible monstre dévorer les corps de mes parents. Il y avait du sang partout : sur le monstre et sur tout ce qui était à proximité des corps. Horrifiée, je tombais à la renverse, écarquillant de grands yeux effrayés. Le monstre ressemblait à un crocodile marchant sur ses deux jambes arrières, puis il se dirigeait vers moi. Je n'osais pas bouger et je le regardais droit dans les yeux qui s'approchait de plus en plus vers moi. Il laissait paraître ces dents acérées devant mon visage avec de la salive qui tombait de sa bouche. Il grognait horriblement et avait une haleine de chair moisit. Croyant ma dernière heure venue, j'avais fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir comment il allait me dévorer. Je souhaitais du plus profond de mon âme que ce monstre ne me ferait rien. Par chance, la créature ne fit rien et elle me regardait pleurer. Apeurée et étonnée, j'essayais dans un immense courage de toucher la créature avec ma main. Au moment où j'allais la toucher avec ma main, des coups de feu retentissaient au loin. La créature devant moi, se tournait vers la porte du jardin qui débouchait sur la rue, en hurlant un cri strident qui me faisait tressaillir de peur. Comme pour me protéger, elle se mettait devant moi. Étant trop jeune à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pour quelles raisons la créature faisait cela puisqu'elle avait tué mes parents sans pitié. Elle se mettait lentement à somnoler, à tituber; puis elle s'endormit. Son corps faisait un énorme bruit quand il atteint le sol. Un groupe de personne armées arrivaient par après, dont une femme qui était Helen Magnus. Tellement épuisée et encore pleines émotions, je m'évanouissais en regardant la femme qui me prenait dans ses bras pour me porter.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans un étrange château où elle me confia à une famille qu'elle connaissait et qui était habituée à avoir des enfants avec des _problèmes bizarres_. On m'avait expliqué, jadis, que personne ne m'avait réclamé dans ma famille, pas même mes grands- parents. Je n'avais plus jamais revu la créature qui avait tué mes parents. Au fur et à mesure des années, j'oubliais tout ce cauchemar que j'avais vécu dans mon enfance; je pensais même que cette histoire ne serait qu'un rêve. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que je revoyais plus jamais cette femme qui m'avait sauvé, mais je m'étais trompée !

Je grandis comme une jeune fille normale qui renfermait un horrible passé. Mais à mon 16e anniversaire, un homme de _l'Air Force_ qui ressemblait à ce _Général O'Neil_ -en plus jeune- que Magnus connaissait, rendit visite à mes parents adoptifs. Il me donna un cadeau pour mon anniversaire dès qu'il me vit dans le salon. Il était venu parler à mes parents pendant que je m'occupais à couper du gâteau pour tout le monde. Mes parents semblaient intrigués par ce que le Général disait et je ne sais toujours pas, à l'heure actuelle, ce qu'il leur voulait. A 21 ans, je partis de la maison après avoir reçut le diplôme en psychologie et sociologie. Je travaillais ensuite dans un bureau de police en tant que consultante psychologue. J'aidais souvent la police à résoudre des affaires comme un vrai profiler.

Un jour, tout mon passé tragique me rattrapa : je venais d'avoir 23 ans ; je rentrais tranquillement chez moi quand une voiture se dirigea vers moi alors que je traversais la route sur un passage pour piéton. Heureusement que j'avais réussi à esquiver en partit, la trajectoire de la voiture. Mais j'avais tout de même eu un bras cassé et quelques ecchymoses. Des piétons à proximité, avaient vu toute la scène et m'expliquais que le chauffeur de la voiture ne s'était pas arrêté pour me secourir. Je suis donc allée à l'hôpital pour la nuit. Dès mon retour, le lendemain matin, je reçus un appel de mon travail qui disait que j'avais été renvoyé et que quelqu'un d'autre m'avait engagé en tant que psychologue. Je trouvais dans ma boîte aux lettres, une enveloppe qui contenait un mot et une adresse qui disait:

_"Je suis désolée pour hier soir sur la route. J'espère que vos blessures ne sont pas trop graves et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour votre travail. Je souhaite vous parlez en personne ; je viendrai ce soir si vous n'avez rien contre. Vous trouverez l'adresse de votre nouvel emploi au dos. A tout à l'heure. Signé : H.M."_

Je trouvais cela étrange et je ne voulais pas m'énerver après une nuit aux urgences. Quand le soir arriva, j'attendis avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, cette personne qui connaissait le lieux où je résidais et ce qu'elle m'avait fait. On toqua alors à ma porte à plusieurs reprises, avant que je ne décidais d'ouvrir. J'étais choquée en voyant la personne devant moi : se fut Helen Magnus, la femme qui m'avait sauvé du monstre quand j'étais qu'une enfant. Elle n'avait pas changé : elle n'avait aucun cheveux gris et aucunes rides sur le visage. Helen entra chez moi puis me regarda avec des yeux pleins de douceur. Je l'observais fixement, cette femme qui était censée avoir vieilli de plusieurs années, était restée la même. Magnus s'assit, puis me dit :

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Maureen. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait hier soir ; j'aurai dû m'arrêter pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai un bras cassé par votre faute ! Il y a une chose que je souhaite savoir : pourquoi n'avez- vous pas changé en 15 ans?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant. Je suis venue vous voir pour vous proposez un poste. Je souhaiterai que vous travaillez pour ma société.

- Et que fait votre société?

- Une chose que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer que cela existerai dans ce monde. Venez, je vous montre. Le chemin sera long, alors prenez une veste.

Je décida donc de suivre Magnus vers le _Golden Gate Bridge_ où était un immense et ancien _château_ avec un gigantesque jardin. J'entrais par la porte principale et j'étais effrayée par des bruits venant de partout. Elle m'emmena voir les étages inférieurs ce qui me surprit beaucoup : il y avait des monstres comme dans les légendes, qui étaient dans des cellules et d'autres qui se promenaient librement. Magnus me conduisait à son bureau pour parler de mon travail. C'est alors qu'un homme très velu apportait un plateau avec du thé et des biscuits. Helen me déclara ensuite :

- Je te présente un de mes anciens patients, Bigfoot. Ici, dans le Sanctuaire, nous aidons et protégeons les phénomènes qui sont dangereux pour l'humanité. Beaucoup de gens aimeraient fermer cet endroit mais nous avons le soutien du Président des États- Unis et d'autres Nations ; ce sont aussi eux qui finance cet endroit. Le travail que je te propose est de m'aider dans ma tâche. Qu'en dis- tu?

- Je ne sais quoi répondre. Depuis mon enfance, on me rappelait sans cesse que ces choses n'existaient pas. Et maintenant une femme aussi jeune que vous quand j'étais enfant, vient chez moi et me propose un travail bizarre ?

- Vous avez le droit de refuser.

- J'accepte votre offre. De toute manière, je n'ai plu de travail autre part.

C'est ainsi que j'ai débuté mon travail au Sanctuaire mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises!

**...**

Maureen fut sortit de ses souvenirs de son passé par Bigfoot qui apportait son dîner.


	4. Chap 4 : Séminaire sur un vaisseau

Chap. 4 : Séminaire sur un vaisseau

Maureen fut tirée de ses rêveries par Bigfoot qui lui apportait son dîner sur un plateau. Elle prit le plateau avec son repas pour le poser sur son bureau puis le remercia. Bigfoot lui dit ensuite avec sa voix caverneuse :

« Magnus m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle partirait demain pour un séminaire loin d'ici. Elle souhaiterait que vous l'accompagniez en tant qu'assistante. Bien, je vais vous laissez dîner en paix.

- Attendez, il y a une chose que je souhaiterai savoir sur vous : pour quelles raisons êtes- vous là ?

- Helen m'a pris sous son aile quand je m'étais fais bannir par mon clan, il y a longtemps. J'allais mettre fin à mes jours lorsqu'elle me recueillit dans le Sanctuaire pour me soigner et m'aider à surmonter mes problèmes. Je dois énormément au Docteur Magnus. … A présent, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée, Mlle Arhat.

- Merci, à vous aussi, Bigfoot. »

Maureen s'installa ensuite à une table pour dîner. Elle organisa, le reste de la soirée, ses affaires à emmener durant toute la durée du séminaire.

Au petit matin, après avoir déjeuner, Maureen rejoignit le point de départ où magnus l'attendait. Helen était au centre du Sanctuaire où il y avait beaucoup de place. Quand Maureen arriva, Helen lui expliqua qu'elles n'iraient pas au séminaire par les moyens habituels. Intriguée de cette phrase, elle fut soudainement étonnée quand elle voyait les gens autour d'elle, disparaître dans un flot de lumière. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était plu au Sanctuaire mais dans une pièce avec une décoration et un style différent que celui du Sanctuaire. Elle observa attentivement la pièce et remarqua que la forme de la salle était très différente de tout ce qu'elle avait vu et qu'il y avait des soldats postés partout. Elle vit un hublot à une paroi puis constata quand elle regarda à l'extérieur qu'elle était dans l'espace ! Magnus remarqua l'inquiétude de sa protégée, et elle la rassura en lui disant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on est sur un vaisseau spatial en orbite autour de la Terre. La manière dont on est venues ici, est une technologie extraterrestre appelée _Téléportation_.

- PARDON ? Ce n'est pas vrai, je crois que je rêve ! Un vaisseau spatial autour de la Terre ! … C'est pas croyable ! Notre technologie est bien trop "primitif" pour nous permettre de construire un vaisseau comme celui- ci !

- Calmez- vous Mlle Arhat, vous ne rêvez pas. Bienvenues mesdames sur le vaisseau terrien, le_ Prométhée_.

- Général Laundry, quel plaisir de vous voir. Je vous croyais sur Terre ? Est- ce que tout a été préparé comme convenu ?

- Oui Dr Magnus. Vous serez logées avec votre amie dans le niveau 2, dans le corridor B. Un soldat va vous y conduire. »

Le Général fit signe à un homme posté derrière lui de venir. L'homme s'approcha puis invita Magnus et Maureen à le suivre. Maureen, toujours surprise de l'existence de telles technologies secrètes qui est encore plus incroyable que les phénomènes dans les Sanctuaires, suivit le militaire vers ses appartements. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant des quartiers. Magnus remercia le soldat et elles s'installèrent dans leur chambre spacieuse. Maureen demanda alors, d'un air préoccupé :

« Expliquez- moi ce que c'est, toute cette histoire avec l'armée et ce Général O'Neil ! Vous m'avez promis avant de venir, de me donner des explications !

- Comme tu es nouvelle et que tu es au Sanctuaire depuis peu, il y a des choses que tu ignores encore. Le Réseau des Sanctuaires à travers le monde, aide un projet secret de l'armée de l'air américaine, à capturer quelques créatures qui viennent d'autres planètes, afin de les ramener dans leur mondes. Ce projet se nomme _"Porte des Etoiles" -Stargate-_ où des équipes d'exploration traversent un anneau de métal qui les emmène vers d'autres mondes. Ces hommes sont sélectionnés pour leur compétences dans divers domaines comme l'astrophysique ou encore l'étude des anciennes civilisations. Mais ils ont aussi eu un entraînement militaire pour pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque. Ils ont pour mission principale d'explorer et de ramener de nouvelles technologies sur Terre.

- Mais... Pourquoi certaines créatures apparaissent sur Terre et que nous devons les capturer à leur place ?

- Chaque Porte des Étoiles est reliée à un réseau de trou de ver qui passe à travers toute la galaxie. Un peuple qui a disparu de la Terre, se nomme les Anciens ou les Lantiens. Ils étaient les créateurs de ses portes afin de circuler plus librement dans l'espace sans utiliser de vaisseaux spatiaux. Ils ont créé un réseau tout entier qui permet de voyager instantanément d'une planète à une autre. Mais on raconte que chaque porte possèderait une "plate-forme de sortie" où même après que le vortex s'est déconnecté, elle sert à matérialiser les dernières particules pour reformer l'individu. Mais cela n'est qu'une théorie et elle n'est donc pas certaine. Le Pentagone nous a chargé de capturer toutes créatures étranges venant de là, car les militaires ont d'autres préoccupations que de rechercher ces créatures.

- Je comprends mieux à présent, mais pourquoi on ne peut pas mettre sous surveillance les activités de cette _plate- forme de sortie_ ?

- Cela est impossible car elle se déplace sur toute la planète afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

- Et l'affaire avec l'homme aux pouvoirs étranges ?

- C'est une affaire qui ne les concerne pas. »

Helen lui montra alors une caméra, accrochée au plafond. Maureen comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire : elle lui en parlerait quand elles seraient de retour au Sanctuaire.

Une heure après, elles allèrent au réfectoire pour manger le repas de midi. Magnus laissa la jeune femme un instant seule. Maureen s'occupa du plateau de sa patronne et prit des assiettes au hasard. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une table libre avec les deux plateaux en main. Helen rejoignit Maureen par après, qui avait déjà commencer à manger sans elle. Le repas terminé, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers une salle de réunion. Maureen était angoissée à l'idée de participer pour la première fois à un séminaire surtout sur un vaisseau spatial !

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé ! Que va-t-il se passer lors de cette réunion et que va découvrir Maureen au sujet du Prométhée ? _

_Suspense mes chers lecteurs ! Cela sera dans les prochains chapitres._

_Penser à me laisser quelques reviews.  
><em>


	5. Chap 5 : Incompréhension

Chap. 5 : Incompréhension

Elles entrèrent donc dans une salle de réunion assez grande. On avait disposé une énorme table en forme de U avec un pupitre pour parler devant tout le monde, au centre. Magnus installa Maureen à côté d'elle, au centre de la table. La porte s'ouvrit et la première entra. Maureen fut alors bouche bée quand elle vit qui s'était : se fut le phénomène qu'elle avait "chassé" dans les égouts. Il était habillé comme un humain mais ses vêtements semblaient venir d'un autre monde. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une jeune femme, accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux brun en bataille, s'assirent à côté d'elle. Maureen les observa, puis la jeune femme et l'homme se tournèrent vers elle pour lui dire avec un grand sourire :

« Vous semblez intriguée, mademoiselle. Est- ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien. C'est seulement ... j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes. Je ne connais personne sur ce vaisseau et je pense que vous devez en savoir long sur tout ça !

- Oui en effet, nous faisons partit du SG- Atlantis. Moi, je me nomme Lana Andrews et lui, c'est le colonel John Sheppard de la première équipe d'exploration d'Atlantis. Ce que vous voyez là, est une réunion entre plusieurs nations extraterrestres. Tiens, vous ne semblez pas être au courant ?

- Euh… A vrai dire, non ! J'ignore complètement tout cela ! On m'a juste informé d'une réunion et rien de plus ! »

Maureen lui demanda ensuite qu'elle fût la race de la créature reptilienne brune qui venait d'entrer. Lana lui répondit que c'était un Unas, un peuple primitif qui vit dans leur galaxie. D'autres créatures entrèrent ensuite et Lana les lui cita : il y avait un Asgard (petit être gris de la taille d'une enfant, chauve avec des yeux globuleux noirs) ; un Athosien (race d'humains venant d'une planète de la Galaxie de Pégase) ; une Tok'Râ (race semblable aux Jaffas qui porte dans un hôte, un synbiot) ; et un Jaffa (peuple semblable aux Tok'Râ qui combattent ensemble les Goa'Ulds).

Tout à coup, quatre soldats entrèrent, escortant quelqu'un enchaîné avec à sa main droite, un gant en métal qui l'enferme. Cette créature avait de long cheveux blancs, une peau de couleur turquoise, des yeux jaunes qui ressemblaient à un félin et des dents acérées. Maureen observa que la phénomène était de sexe masculin et il était plus grand que tous les représentants présents. On assit l'alien à côté de John Sheppard. Maureen demanda à Lana qui cela était et elle lui conta que c'était un Wraith allié de la Galaxie de Pégase ; il était parmi les siens, un Commandant très important. Le Général Laundry arriva en dernier, puis fit les présentations à toute l'assemblée :

« Je vous remercie d'être tous venus pour parler des échanges commerciaux entre nos peuples et des problèmes qui se trament dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Pour la 1ère fois, Helen Magnus et sa collègue Maureen Arhat, participeront à notre discussion. Elles vont vous expliquez la collaboration entre le SG-C et le réseau des Sanctuaires. Helen, c'est à vous.

- Merci Général. Cela va faire deux ans, nous collaborons avec le SG-C afin de ramener certains phénomènes/ extraterrestres sur leur planètes d'origine. Le Sanctuaire à Londres avait fait des recherches sur cette théorie que le Dr McKay a développée. Maureen va vous expliquez en quoi cela consiste.

- Que… Bonjour. Le Dr McKay nous a fait part de sa théorie sur les plates- formes de sortie que chaque planètes possédant une "porte des Étoiles" pourrait en avoir une. (Maureen regarda sa feuille que Magnus lui avait donné, l'air interrogateur. Elle ne put alors continuer son récit.) Je suis désolée, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire. Helen, peux-tu prendre le relai, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr Maureen. », répondit- elle, inquiète.

Trop d'émotions se mirent à bousculer dans sa tête. En retournant à sa place, Maureen tituba à cause d'un mal de tête étrange qui est dû au surmenage et aux événements de ces derniers jours. Toute l'assemblée la regarda retourner s'asseoir, en particulier le Wraith. Elle venait à peine de découvrir l'existence de cette collaboration, la découverte d'un vaisseau spatial très sophistiqué en orbite autour de la Terre, et de l'existence de plusieurs peuples venant de différents mondes, ce qui provoqua cela. Magnus expliqua alors que l'apparition des créatures venant d'un autre monde, avait augmenté depuis quelques temps et ça les inquiétait.

« C'est pour cela qu'après des analyses effectuées par le Dr McKay et mes spécialistes à Londres, nous sommes d'accord qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui les mène à un autre endroit que par la Porte des Etoiles où vous et moi connaissons le lieu ! », Conclua Magnus.

La conférence dura plusieurs heures, avant que tout le monde ne se leva pour partir dans leur chambres. Maureen était très stressée de cette réunion. Quand elle sortit, elle croisa le regard bestial du Wraith. Dans ses appartements, Maureen s'allongea sur son lit en repensant à tous ce qu'elle avait appris ses derniers jours : l'existence du Prométhée, d'une grande diversité de race extraterrestres, etc. Magnus, qui vint après elle, s'inquiéta pour son amie. Maureen se leva, puis dit à sa patronne :

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené à cette réunion ? J'ignore complètement vos histoires ! Et surtout, je ne peux pas mentir aux gens, quelque chose que moi- même j'ai du mal à comprendre !

- Maureen, je suis désolée de t'avoir rien dit sur cette collaboration plutôt, mais la situation est critique. Elle est même catastrophique ! »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui reste en suspense, pour le moment. <em>

_Est- ce que Maureen aura enfin des réponses claires de Magnus? Suite dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^_

_Je souhaite remercier tous les lecteurs qui lisent ma fic. Je répondrai à la question très intéressante de Zarbi dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture :-)_


	6. Chap 6 : Ennemi commun

_Un nouveau chapitre pleins de rebondissements et de révélations. Je pense répondre à la review de Zarbi._

_ A bientôt ! :-)_

* * *

><p><span>Chap. 6 : Ennemi commun<span>

Ne comprenant pas, la jeune Maureen écouta attentivement Helen, qui lui raconta qu'une race d'extraterrestre de la même espèce que l'être enchaîné, attaquait des mondes dans la galaxie de Pégase ce qui sema la peur et la panique parmi de nombreux peuples. Maureen se douta d'une chose aussi grave, car ils ne feraient pas de séminaire avec tous ces peuples pour si peu. Mais cela n'était rien de ce qu'Helen allait lui dire:

«Il y a encore pire Maureen; une organisation sur Terre et dans notre galaxie sévit en utilisant les phénomènes et les extraterrestres comme _outils de guerre_. C'est pour arrêter cette organisation que nous devons préparer une offensive contre cette menace. Nous ignorons encore leur motivations mais nous devons nous occupez d'eux !

- Dr Magnus, un appel du Sanctuaire pour vous. », dit un officier par un interphone placer près de la porte de leur chambre.

Helen et Maureen allèrent sur le pont. Helen eut un message vocal d'Henri : "Helen, on a un gros problème au Sanctuaire. Il faut que tu reviennes au plus vite !

- Je serai là dans peu de temps. A tout de suite."

Helen demanda au Général Laundry de retourner sur Terre et il accepta de la faire téléporter à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. Maureen resta alors sur le vaisseau pendant que sa patronne règlerait cette affaire. La jeune femme voulut savoir comment le bouclier magnétique pouvait laisser passer le téléporteur du Prométhée. Un technicien lui détailla que la télétransportation était une technologie beaucoup plus avancée que celle du bouclier, qui était déjà considérée comme très avancée sur Terre ; alors n'importe quelles technologies extraterrestres pourraient passer à travers du bouclier.

Maureen retourna ensuite vers ses quartiers. Malheureusement, elle croisa le Wraith dans le couloir. Il regarda la jeune humaine avec beaucoup de mépris, mais Maureen lui lança un regard de joie puis elle lui sourit. Lana qui était juste derrière elle, fut étonnée du courage de la jeune femme face au Wraith. Maureen continua son chemin puis Lana l'appela. Lana avait vu la scène avec l'extraterrestre et lui fit des compliments, car elle lui confia que d'autres humains auraient été intimidés par son attitude. Maureen la remercia. Elles allèrent ensuite chacune dans leurs appartements.

Le lendemain, la réunion reprit avec tout le monde. Maureen représenta Magnus, pendant son absence du séminaire. L' Asgard prit la parole en premier. Ensuite, se fut l'Athosien qui parla des attaques sur son peuple et sur des planètes voisines par le nouvel ennemi et par les Wraiths. Quand il nomma les Wraiths, responsables des attaques sur leur peuples, il se tourna vers le Wraith enchaîné qui se mit à feuler dans sa direction. Maureen remarqua que la créature turquoise était en colère : ses poings furent serrés et son expression faciale montrait la haine. Elle se rendit soudain compte le rôle que Magnus et d'autres ont rempli : résoudre les conflits grâce à la diplomatie et une bonne union. C'est pour son écoute des autres et son calme que Maureen avait choisi son métier de psychologue. Elle fut aussi prédestinée par Helen de faire partie de son équipe extraordinaire.

###

Magnus suivit Seth, dès son retour au Sanctuaire, qui lui expliqua en chemin tout ce qui s'était passé : depuis la visite de John Druitt, Henry avait découvert plusieurs anomalies dans le système de protection du Sanctuaire ce qui permit l'évasion de certaines créatures dangereuses. Malgré son bras qui n'était toujours pas rétablit, Seth et Bigfoot essayèrent de capturer les évadés. Henry n'arrivait pas à les localiser mais comme Helen connaissait mieux chaque phénomène, elle les aida à les retrouver. Helen trouva ainsi la trace d'une créature difforme avec une peau qui sécrète des fluides acides, dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, alla donc le chercher. Soudain, venant de nulle part, un groupe d'hommes armés encercla la femme et le phénomène enchaîné. Ne savant où pointer son pistolet, Magnus se rendit. Elle demanda alors à un homme cagoulé :

« Qui êtes- vous et que voulez- vous ?

- Nous sommes ici pour vous prévenir de ne pas vous mêlez de nos affaires, Helen Magnus. Nous connaissons tout sur les Sanctuaires et les collaborations avec le SG- C, alors nos dirigeants nous envoient pour vous prévenir une unique fois de rester en dehors de la guerre qui va bien se produire.

-_ C'est donc une guerre qu'ils veulent_, pensa Helen. Et si nous refusons de rester tranquilles ?

- Vous le paierez par la vie, vous et les autres qui veulent nous arrêter ! »

Il donna alors un signe à un tireur, puis le tireur tua d'une balle le phénomène devant lui. Magnus hurla et sortit alors son arme pour tirer sur tout le monde autour d'elle. Mais le groupe fut déjà partit. Helen qui était de nature forte, laissa éclater sa colère sous forme de larmes et de cris effroyables. Seth et Bigfoot avaient entendu le coup de feu, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour aider Helen.

De retour au Sanctuaire, Magnus appela tous les Sanctuaires du réseau ainsi que le SG- C et le Pentagone. Après une telle journée, tout le monde alla se reposer. Le lendemain, Magnus demanda à son équipe de ne rien dire à Maureen sur ses préoccupations lorsqu'elle reviendrait. L'information de l'autre jour, fit mettre le Pentagone et les armées en alerte d'une guerre de nature inconnue et qui pourrait se déclarer n'importe où et n'importe quand dans l'univers.

###

Voyant que la situation était en train de s'envenimer, la jeune femme se leva soudainement, sous les regards étonnés de l'assemblée. Au début de la réunion, tout avait bien commencé : ils avaient parlé des échanges commerciaux et technologiques entre les peuples alliés. Mais lorsque l'Athosien se mit à accuser les Wraiths de faire d'importantes récoltes humaines sur certains mondes où des civilisations entières ont disparu à cause d'eux. Le Wraith enchaîné se mit à feuler envers l'Athosien et à défendre sa thèse que tous les Wraiths ne sont pas aussi cruels et sanguinaires comme il le pense. Malheureusement, l'Athosien ne le crut pas, puis ils commencèrent à se lancer des regards de meurtres. Maureen, ne supportant plus cette tension entre eux, avait décidé donc de faire quelque chose. Encore incertaine de se qu'elle faisait, Maureen rassembla son courage pour déclarer à voix haute :

« STOP ! Cela suffit ! Je ne pense pas que nous sommes là pour rendre des comptes. Les Athosiens ne peuvent pas accusés le Wraith, ici présent, de tous les crimes qui touchent tous les peuples de la Galaxie de Pégase. Nous devons rester unis pour affronter ensemble notre ennemi commun. Alors, mettons nos différents de côté, et trouvons un moyen de les neutraliser.

- Maureen a raison. Nous devons arrêter de nous prendre la tête avec toutes ces histoires de récoltes. Nous devons rester uni et ensemble, nous serons fort ! dit alors Lana avec un sourire.

- C'est bien beau le discours d'une femme qui a trahi sa race avec _un être sanguinaire, sans cœur_ ! », répliqua méchamment l'Athosien qui était encore en colère.

Lana ne dit plus rien et Sheppard posa une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer sa compassion ; la jeune femme était malheureuse intérieurement des mots que cet homme venait de lui dire. Les autres représentants furent ensuite d'accord avec Maureen : ils doivent organiser leur défense contre ce nouvel ennemi. Ils préparèrent sans autres incidents, un plan pour identifier et récolter des informations sur leurs ennemis.

Le séminaire se termina donc par la création d'un plan d'infiltration et de protection des mondes qui pourraient être ciblées par cet _ennemi_. Maureen rangea ses affaires dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la plate- forme de télétransportation. Avant de partir, le Général Laundry vint remercier la jeune femme de son intervention inattendue, ce qui avait calmé, en quelque sortes, les tensions.

Maureen retourna sur Terre.


	7. Chap 7 : Découvertes

_Un nouveau chapitr__e intriguant en ligne. Tout ne m'appartient pas sauf Maureen et Seth. Bonne lecture!_

Chap. 7 : Découvertes

Seth accueillit son amie qui arriva par téléportation. Il fit un bref rapport de la situation à Maureen. Pendant que Maureen était à la conférence, Helen avait dû gérer une crise où certains phénomènes dangereux s'étaient évadés, après un disfonctionnement du système de sécurité depuis l'intrusion de John Druitt. Bigfoot prit le sac de la jeune femme et l'accompagna à sa chambre. Maureen se reposa et reçut une semaine de vacances pour remettre ses idées en place, après tout ce qu'elle avait appris en si peu de temps : l'existence d'extraterrestres sur la Terre, une technologie plus avancée que sur Terre,... .

Magnus l'envoya en Italie, dans son manoir qui se situa sur une île par très loin de Rome. Maureen ignora que sa patronne possédait une villa en Italie, mais Helen lui confia qu'elle ne savait pas tout de tout ce qu'elle possédait. Maureen comprit qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait pas sur Magnus. Durant le vol, Maureen commença à douter que l'équipe du Sanctuaire lui cachait quelque chose. En effet, depuis son retour, Helen avait l'air très contrariée et on lui avait pas dit grand chose sur l'incident qui s'était produit.

8 heures de vol plus tard, Maureen arriva à Rome. Un homme tenant une affiche avec son nom vint la chercher à l'aéroport. La route jusqu'au manoir dura une heure. Un majordome vint accueillir Maureen et lui montra la propriété. Après un long voyage comme celui- ci, la jeune femme alla se coucher. Le lendemain, elle fit la grasse matinée. Elle en profita pour les premiers jours, de s'amuser d'aller à la plage privée de la propriété et d'aller faire du tourisme dans la région. Maureen visita alors la bibliothèque de la villa et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était énorme. Magnus avait des milliers et des milliers de livres entreposés sur les étagères de cette bibliothèque. Curieuse, elle se mit à explorer les nombreuses régales. Soudain, elle tomba sur un étrange écrit dans une langue étrange. Maureen commença à le feuilleter et ce qu'elle comprit n'était qu'un seul mot : Siryanîtes. Le majordome remarqua que la jeune femme lisait un des livres rares de Magnus. Lorsqu'il vit lequel s'était, il prit l'ouvrage des mains de la demoiselle en prétextant qu'elle devrait sortir un peu. Intriguée, Maureen obéit et sortit dans le jardin. Le majordome cacha le livre jusqu'à la fin du séjour de son hôte. Le soir, Maureen téléphona à Henri qui venait à peine de se lever (en Amérique) :

« Salut Henry, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas ? Écoute, est- ce que tu peux faire des recherches sur les Siryanîtes ?

- D'acc, mais je dois savoir ce que c'est.

- Ce que j'ai compris dans le livre, se serait une ancienne civilisation disparut avant l'arrivé des Atlantes. Fais- le dans le secret. Magnus ne doit rien savoir, t'entends Henry ?

- OK, tu peux compter sur moi. A bientôt Maureen et profite encore de tes vacances. »

Etonnée de cette dernière phrase de la part d'Henry, Maureen termina ces vacances en profitant du soleil d'Italie. Le majordome fit ses adieux à la jeune femme avant qu'on la reconduise à l'aéroport.

De retour au Sanctuaire, Helen lui demanda si ces vacances ont été bénéfiques et elle lui répondit que oui. Henry vint vers Maureen pour lui donner le peu d'informations qu'il avait trouvé en aussi peu de temps. Maureen raconta à son ami la découverte du livre et sa disparition mystérieuse de la bibliothèque. Depuis son retour du séminaire sur le Prométhée, Helen semblait en colère sur quelque chose ou envers quelqu'un. Maureen avait la sensation qu'Helen ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras avec ses problèmes.

Un soir, Maureen alla voir Helen pour lui parler :

« Helen, cela va faire presque un an et demi que je travaille pour toi, et c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état. Je sais qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de grave quand on t'a appelé pour revenir au Sanctuaire. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté qui était ce John Druitt !

- Tout viendra en temps et en heure, Maureen. Effectivement, une chose grave est arrivée. Mes soupçons ont été confirmés quand ces hommes sont apparus lors de la capture d'un phénomène. Ces hommes sont au courant pour nous et le SG-C. ils nous ont menacé de détruire le réseau des Sanctuaires et le Pentagone, si ont se mêleraient de la guerre qui va bientôt commencer.

- Comment ça ? Quelle guerre va commencer ?

- La guerre de cette organisation et nous, avec les phénomènes et les aliens. J'ignore quelles sont leur motivations, mais je sais que nous devons les empêcher de nuire. Je suis aussi au courant pour le livre que tu as trouvé dans mon manoir !

- A propos, qui sont les Siryanîtes ? J'ai lu ce nom dans l'ouvrage.

- Comment ? Tu as réussi à lire cette langue ?

- Pas entièrement, mais ce que j'ai compris. Pourquoi ? »

Helen avait les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction de cette révélation. Maureen ne comprit rien et attendit que Magnus lui dise quelque chose. Ce que sa patronne lui dit était une nouvelle mission pour récupérer chez des acheteurs en Égypte, un précieux colis qu'elle- même, elle ne peut le chercher. Maureen partit avec Seth en Égypte, 2 jours plus tard.


	8. Chap 8 : Aventure en Egypte

Chap . 8 : Aventure en Égypte

Maureen et Seth partirent donc pour l'Egypte. Magnus leur avaient donné le lieu et l'heure à laquelle ils devaient récupérer le colis chez le contact. Seth lui indiqua le lieu de rendez- vous : dans la Vallée des Nobles, un lieu secret où le contact serait.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils attendirent durant plusieurs minutes avant de se faire surprendre par des hommes qui sortaient du sable. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur eux en leur disant :

« Que faites- vous ici ? Aucuns mortels n'a le droit de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire des Ancêtres !

- Nous sommes venus ici pour récupérer un colis qu'un contact d'Helen Magnus devait nous rapporter. Où est- il ? Qu'avez- vous fait de lui ?, répondit Maureen.

- Nous n'avons rien fait, jeune demoiselle. Il n'y avait personne à notre arrivé. Qu'on les attache ; le chef veut les voir ! », ordonna le chef du groupe à ses hommes.

Maureen et Seth se débattirent férocement, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience par des coups porter à la tête. On les avaient emmené dans une oasis où était le campement des hommes. L'un d'eux vint vers les prisonniers et leur demanda ce qu'ils cherchaient précisément dans la Vallée des Nobles. Les deux ne dirent rien, puis l'homme frappa Maureen ce qui laissa apparaître une tâche de naissance sur son épaule. L'homme fut soudain bouche bée en voyant cela et chercha son chef. Seth et Maureen se regardèrent, intrigués. Tout à coup, un homme emmitouflé dans des vêtements de nomade, entra dans la tente. Il se dirigea vers Maureen et lui baissa le manche de son t-shirt, où était la marque. Seth lui cria de laisser son amie tranquille. Il emmena ensuite la femme dans une autre tente, pour être seul avec elle. Maureen lui cria :

« Relâchez- nous ! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour piller vos tombes. Nous sommes là pour affaire.

- C'est impossible ! Une étrangère américaine ne peut porter cette marque sur l'épaule. Seuls les Êtres Purs ont le droit de posséder ce don exceptionnel. Ce qui veut dire que ...

- Mais vous allez enfin nous dire ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Jeune femme, vous l'ignorez mais vous possédez le don du _3e œil_ ! »

Maureen ne comprit pas ce que le chef voulait dire. Il lui expliqua que dans une vieille prophétie, l'Être Pur qui porterait la marque en forme d'ailes, possèderait un don unique qui pourrait sauver ou détruire l'univers tout entier ; et que leur tribu était chargée de les retrouver et de les tuer pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal. L'homme sortit alors un sabre de sa ceinture. Il allait lui trancher la tête, quand une personne vêtue comme les nomades du désert la sauva. Maureen qui n'eut guère le choix, suivit son sauveur. Ils récupérèrent Seth et leurs affaires avant de prendre la fuite.

Dans la jeep, Maureen et Seth remercièrent leur sauveur qui s'arrêta dans une impasse qui était entourée de rochers. La jeep a été emmenée dans une caverne secrète dans les montagnes. L'inconnu enleva son turban et se fut pour leur plus grande surprise ... _Lana Andrews !_ Lana donna à Maureen un petit paquet qu'elle avait trouvé sur le corps d'un homme assassiné dans la Vallée des Nobles, près de l'endroit où les deux s'étaient fait capturer. Intriguée, Maureen ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était là. Lana leur expliqua :

« Le SG- C avait détecté un vaisseau extraterrestre qui s'était écrasé dans les parages, et en allant le chercher, je vous ai vu vous faire enlevez. Le Colonel Sheppard m'a autorisé de vous secourir pendant qu'ils récupèreraient le vaisseau. A présent, venez. Nous allons vous ramener au Sanctuaire.»

Lana les emmena vers une plate- forme où une lumière blanche les transporta sur le vaisseau spatial au- dessus des montagnes. Seth fut tout excité de cette téléportation et fut fasciné par la vue de la Terre dans l'espace. Le vaisseau était d'origine Lantien et se fut le colonel Sheppard qui le pilotait. Il se tourna vers ses nouveaux passagers.

« Ah ! Bonjour Mlle Arhat, comment allez- vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour colonel, je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous présente Seth Magnus, il est le fils d'Helen.

- Bonjour, ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous, répondit Seth, tout heureux.

- Bien, je vais vous ramenez au Sanctuaire à San Francisco. Tenez- vous bien, ça va aller vite ! », déclara soudainement Sheppard.

En moins de quelques minutes, le vaisseau avait traversé tout l'océan Atlantique et les États- Unis. Seth fut fasciné par cette technologie. Arrivés à destination, Maureen les remercia encore pour tout, puis Lana lui dit encore quelque chose avant de les faire téléporter :

« On va bientôt se revoir Maureen. Et là, tout va changer pour toi !

- Comment ça, _"tout va changer pour moi"_ ? Lana, dis- moi en plus ! »

Maureen allait lui poser une autre question, lorsqu'elle et Seth se firent téléporter à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. Helen vint ensuite vers eux pour récupérer le colis que Maureen et Seth ont dû chercher en Égypte. Seth alla voir Henry pour l'aider et par la même occasion, lui raconter son aventure en Égypte qui était très excitante.

Le soir, Maureen vint voir Helen pour la questionner sur ce que cette prophétie parlait. Malheureusement, Magnus ne put l'aider car elle ignorait tout de ces hommes et de leur tribu. Elle lui conseilla en revanche, de faire attention à elle dans les prochains temps qui seront plus dangereuses qu'à l'ordinaire. Maureen, songeuse, alla se coucher en repensant à l'homme qui lui avait dit qu'elle était un Être Pur possédant un don de 3e œil et cet étrange langage qu'elle seule pouvait déchiffrer. Elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose ; qu'elle trouve enfin qui elle est vraiment et pourquoi elle possède de telles capacités hors normes.

Mais à présent, il était tard. Elle devait être prête comme lui avait conseillé Helen : _les prochains temps, vont être difficiles_.

* * *

><p><em>Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira.<em>

_De nouvelles épreuves attendent nos héros. Que se passera- t- il ? _

_Réponse : dans le prochain chapitre. ;-)  
><em>


	9. Chap 9 : Le voyage

Chap. 9 : Le voyage**  
><strong>

_Quelques semaines plus tard_…

« C'est bon, je le tiens Seth. Tu peux venir avec le camion. Dépêche- toi quand même un peu ! Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps !

- Ca va, ça va, j'arrive !

- Oh non ! AAh ! … Putain, ce satané serpent géant est vraiment trop fort ! … Seth, vient me rejoindre au plus vite. Le serpent géant a réussi à se libérer ! »

Maureen essaya de suivre le serpent dans le Sanctuaire. C'est alors, que le serpent qui s'était introduit dans le système d'aération, blessa la jeune femme quand elle parlait avec Seth. Le serpent arriva au 4e étage, dans un couloir. Seth essaya de le coincer, sans grand résultat. Maureen vit alors le monstre, foncé vers elle. Ne pouvant pas esquiver son attaque à cause de sa blessure, elle voyait sa vie défilée devant elle. Tout à coup, un être ressemblant à un loup, se jeta sur le serpent. Ils passèrent tous deux à travers une fenêtre et le loup se transforma en humain, lorsqu'il était allongé dans l'herbe du jardin. La jeune femme vit que cela fut Henry qui l'avait sauvé. Bigfoot arriva avec une couverture pour l'emmener ensuite à l'infirmerie.

Helen fut de retour de sa mission et put s'occuper de la blessure de Maureen. En nettoyant la plaie dans le dos, elle remarqua une marque sur son épaule qui était étrange et commença à lui demander :

« Sais- tu pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour intégrer mon équipe ?

- Non. A cause de mon passé sans doute ?

- Pas tout à fait. Tu es une personne très spéciale qui a des capacités exceptionnelles comme par exemple, calmer les tensions ou comprendre chaque individu. La marque sur ton épaule, est très particulière : elle est le symbole d'un ancien peuple que l'on croyait disparu depuis des millénaires.

- Vous… vous pensez que cette marque est celle des Siryanîtes ? Comment pouvez- vous le savoir ?

- Tu oublies que je suis la propriétaire du livre que tu as trouvé dans ma bibliothèque. Ce livre je l'ai trouvé lors d'un de mes voyages en Antarctique. Durant de nombreuses années, j'ai essayé de comprendre leur langue, sans réussite. Il y avait une image, similaire à ta marque dans le livre et j'en ai conclu que se serait un symbole banal. Mais je crois que c'est en fait, le signe de leur peuple.

- Et rien qu'en voyant ma marque vous êtes tombée sur cette conclusion ?

- Il y a des informations que je ne peux pas te révéler pour ta sécurité.

- Je souhaite en … »

Helen serra à ce moment- là le bandage ce qui coupa la parole à Maureen. Elle aurait voulu lui demander d'autres informations. Le serpent avait blessé la jeune femme avec sa queue. Sa blessure lui faisait très mal. Helen la laissa alors se reposer et dut s'occuper des dégâts que le serpent avait causés.

Les heures passèrent et Bigfoot apporta le dîner à la convalescente. Maureen lui demanda :

« Un instant, je voudrais savoir si Henry allait bien. Il m'a sauvé et je voudrais le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

- Je suis désolé, malheureusement il est encore inconscient et vous ne pouvez pas aller le voir.

- Oooh ! …

- Est- ce que ça va ? Avez- vous mal quelque part ?

- Ce… ce n'est rien. C'est très étrange, je viens d'avoir une sensation bizarre : je… crois que quelque chose se dirige en direction du SG-C ! »

Stupéfait, Bigfoot regarda alors la jeune femme. Il alla raconter à Helen ce que Maureen lui avait dit. Magnus était étonnée et téléphona au SG-C. Helen et Bigfoot allèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Maureen mais ils furent surpris par John Druitt qui disparut à leur arrivés. Bigfoot croyait qu'il était mort et que la nouvelle version du bouclier pouvait le repousser. Ils remarquèrent que leur amie dormait profondément.

Maureen se réveilla, quelques minutes plus tard, avec une douleur effroyable dans le dos. Elle se leva malgré cela, afin d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Trop affaiblie, Maureen s'évanouit avant d'atteindre son lit.

A son réveil, Seth était assis à ses côtés. Maureen voulut se lever, malheureusement le jeune homme insista pour qu'elle reste allonger. Il lui conta alors :

« Ma mère s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Elle t'a prise au sérieux après que Bigfoot avait raconté ton ''mauvais pressentiment'' et elle a donc mise en garde le SG-C d'une attaque venant d'une arme invisible.

- Seth, il faut que je lui parle. Et maintenant ! Je ne peux plus attendre !

- A peine réveillée et tu veux déjà gambader dans le Sanctuaire ?, dit alors Helen, debout près de la porte. Druitt est venu avant de partir. Dès que tu iras mieux tu dois retourner sur le Prométhée pour rejoindre Atlantis, la cité perdue. Là- bas, aura lieu une nouvelle réunion et je souhaite que tu y ailles à ma place ! »

Avant que Maureen ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle voyait dans le regard de sa patronne, une insistance et une tristesse pour qu'elle aille à cette réunion. Maureen accepta finalement.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Le colonel Samantha Carter accueillit ses invités sur le pont : Bra'tac le Jaffa, Ins'ra de la Tok'Ra, Chakka l'Unas, Thor de la flotte Asgard et Maureen, du Sanctuaire. Le Prométhée les emmena pour un long voyage vers la cité Lantienne dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Encore blessée, Maureen avait réussi à récupérer pour le voyage interstellaire.

Durant le vol, elle fit la connaissance du Pr Daniel Jackson. Elle l'aida alors pour traduire un texte. Il était surpris que la jeune femme arrivait à lire une écriture qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié. Maureen croisa l'Unas dans les couloirs. Chakka essaya de lui dire avec beaucoup de difficultés, qu'il était désolé pour la blessure au bras de Seth, dans les égouts. L'humaine le remercia de s'être excuser après tout ce temps.

Arrivé autour de la planète Terra- Atlantis, les passagers se firent téléporter dans la cité. Carter, qui était la responsable de l'expédition, pria ses invités de suivre les soldats afin de leur montrer leur quartier. Mauren fut époustouflée en voyant l'immense cité sur la surface d'un gigantesque océan. En se promenant seule, elle rencontra le Wraith de la dernière fois qui était en compagnie de Lana. Lana vint vers elle avec le Wraith, pour lui dire :

« Maureen, je te présente ''Todd'' il est le Commandant d'une Ruche Wraith. Il est aussi notre allié depuis peu, à ce que John m'a raconté. ''Todd'', voici Maureen Arhat, une amie à moi.

- Bon… bonjour ''Todd''. Vous avez un drôle de nom pour un Wraith ! Cela vous donne un air "humain" !

- …

- On ne connait pas son vrai nom, alors John l'a baptisé ''Todd''. Euh… Maureen ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air souffrante et tu es en sueurs !

- Je vais bien Lana, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais aller me reposer. »

Maureen les salua, puis retourna dans sa chambre où sa vue commença à se troubler. Elle se mit à chanceler quand elle se dirigea vers son lit. Soudain, ne tenant plus, elle s'écroula dans un vacarme où une table tomba dans sa chute. Alerté par le bruit, Lana qui était attachée au Wraith, se dirigea vers l'origine de ce bruit. Ils trouvèrent alors Maureen à terre. Lana toucha son front et remarqua une température assez élevée. Elle appela une équipe de secours dans son oreillette.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre supplémentaire pour le crossover. Merci à tous qui me lisent ! ^^<em>

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	10. Chap 10 : La mission

**Chap. 10 : La mission**

_2 jours après…_

Maureen se réveilla à l'infirmerie du Dr Keller. Lana était restée à ses côtés pendant que les autres, commencèrent la réunion. Le Dr Keller vint vers elle afin de lui expliquer :

« Eh bien Mlle Arhat, vous avez eu de la chance. Si Lana ne m'avait pas vu dans le couloir, vous seriez morte d'une étrange infection. Dans toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Vous avez une bonne étoile.

- La seule chose dont je me rappelle est que le Wraith me disait quelque chose que je comprenais vaguement. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- Bien. Jennifer, vous croyez qu'elle peut assister à la conférence ou voulez- vous la garder en observation ?

- Oui, elle peut y assister. Mais dès que vous ne vous sentez pas bien, venez me voir Maureen. A ce moment- là, je vous garderez plus longtemps. N'en faites pas trop !

- D'accord Docteur. Je vous promets de faire doucement. », répondit Maureen.

Maureen s'habilla puis alla avec Lana à la salle de conférence. Carter était en train de parler lorsqu'elle accueillit les dernières arrivantes. Sheppard fit un rapide résumé aux deux femmes : Ish'ra – la Tok'Râ- avait des informations sur cette organisation que les informateurs qui se sont infiltrés chez eux, ont confirmé une attaque massive dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Ils parlèrent alors d'une offensive contre l'attaque de l'organisation sur des mondes habités. Le Wraith proposa d'utiliser un de ses vaisseaux qu'il avait volé aux Wraiths ennemis, pour les surveiller et les attaquer au bon moment. Bra'tac, lui, expliqua qu'il faudrait les anéantir de l'intérieur grâce aux espions qui poseraient des bombes au naquada à certains points faibles du vaisseau ; ainsi que plusieurs vaisseaux dans l'espace qui tireraient sur la cible en cas de fuite, situer à différents endroits.

Après quelques heures de discussion, ils conclurent de fusionner les deux plans et cherchèrent des volontaires pour mettre à exécution leur plan. Maureen se proposa et fut dans le groupe de Sheppard et du Wraith. A la sortie de la salle de réunion, Maureen demanda à Lana :

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? Tout le monde semble tellement bien vous connaître, que je me pose certaines questions.

- Je ne sais plus combien cela fait mais je crois que ça va faire 2 ans, que je vis sur Atlantis. Je suis venue ici complètement par hasard. C'est le Général O'Neil qui m'a vu dans un bar sur Terre qui m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à une de leurs amies décédées. Intriguée, je l'ai suivi au SG- C quand il m'a montré une photo d'elle. Il m'a alors proposé un poste dans l'expédition sur Atlantis que j'ai accepté. Depuis, je mène une vie pleines d'actions !

- Mais, pourquoi rester parmi eux ? Vous ne connaissez pas ces gens ?

- En fait, ils m'ont révélé ce que j'ai été, dans ma "vie antérieure'' : une ancienne esclave Jaffa. Et depuis 2 ans, je travaille sur Atlantis. Tu verras, la mission sera assez simple et vite accomplie.

- Oui, mais tu oublies que je n'ai jamais été à bord d'un vaisseau Wraith ! Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. »

Lana lui sourit et ne lui en dit pas plus ; elle garda le plaisir de découvrir par elle- même. Ils préparèrent le plan durant plusieurs jours, afin d'arrêter cette mystérieuse organisation avant la destruction de plusieurs mondes habités dans la Galaxie.

Avant de partir pour la Ruche volée que Todd avait réussi à prendre à un ennemi, le Dr Keller vérifia l'état de santé de Maureen. Maureen put alors quitter Atlantis, soulagée. Lana fut à ses côtés pour l'aider à s'orienter. Todd chercha l'équipe de Sheppard dans le hangar à Dart. Maureen fut époustouflée par la structure et la matière du vaisseau Wraith ; les parois du vaisseau semblait être vivante. Le Wraith fut intrigué lorsqu'il remarqua que Maureen ne suivait pas le groupe. Exaspéré, il la prit par le bras où elle se mit à gémir de douleurs. Ne comprenant pas, il la lâcha et continua son chemin. Maureen lança un regard vénimeux vers le Wraith. L'équipe de Sheppard se prépara à intercepter le vaisseau de l'organisation.

Après un certain temps, le vaisseau ennemi s'approcha de la position avec des explosions à son bord. Tout le monde se tint près à l'exécution du plan. Totalement inattendu, l'ennemi ouvrit le feu sur le vaisseau wraith. Todd, surpris, fit son possible pour viser les réacteurs subspatials mais il ne réussit pas, car il se concentra sur la résistance du bouclier.

Soudain, un tir bien placé, toucha la coque du vaisseau ce qui fit tout secouer. Ils tombèrent tous à terre, tellement le choc était violent. Maureen se cogna brutalement son dos contre une console. Elle se mit à hurler de douleurs et Lana alla voir si elle n'avait rien de grave. Très inquiète, Lana annonça à son amie, que sa blessure s'était rouverte. Maureen la rassura que ce n'était pas grand- chose et qu'il fallait se concentrer sur leur mission. Sheppard se releva et aida Ronon et McKay. Le vaisseau ennemi en profita de cette occasion pour fuir, mais leur vaisseau avait subit beaucoup de dommages.

Tout à coup, leur vaisseau explosa en mille morceaux. L'onde de choc toucha la Ruche volée de Todd. Le Wraith essaya de maintenir son vaisseau en altitude, car elle tomba vers une planète. Sheppard voulait partir avec le Jumper, mais le Wraith resta sur le vaisseau. Maureen essaya de les suivre malheureusement, la douleur de sa blessure la fit souffrir horriblement. Lana ne voulut pas l'abandonner à son sort. Le colonel Sheppard comprit dans le regard de la jeune Maureen, de la laisser, malgré le souhait de la sauver. C'est donc ainsi, qu'ils partirent avec beaucoup de regrets, en laissant derrière eux, Maureen et le Wraith.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre terminé. Que va-t-il arrivé à notre héroïne? Et que se passera-t-il pour le Wraith ?<em>

_Suite dans le prochain chapitre !_

_**Note de l'auteur** : **Vous avez sûrement remarquer que Lana n'avait pas révélé plus sur son passé, car j'ai l'intention de mettre sa propre histoire en ligne. Donc, pour les curieux, attendez encore un peu ! :-)**  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à tous !^^_


	11. Chap 11 : Révélations

Chap. 11 : Révélations

Maureen rejoignit le pont où était le Wraith qui essaya de remettre en marche les principaux moteurs et bouclier afin de stopper les entrées d'air ainsi que ralentir la chute du vaisseau dans l'atmosphère. L'humaine lui dit :

« Cela ne sert à rien de sauver votre… vaisseau. Vous avez encore le temps de fuir avec un Dart. Alors, allez- y ! Quittez- le avant qu'il soit trop tard !

- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

- Je… ne peux pas. Ma blessure c'est rouverte et j'ai du… mal à avancer. Je préfère rester ici, pour mourir. Je veux... vous permettre... de fuir.

- Vous êtes vraiment très stupide comme race. Mais votre fin n'est pas encore arrivée ! », déclara le Wraith.

Le Wraith prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis il l'emmena vers le hangar à Dart. Todd pilota le Dart hors du vaisseau. La Ruche volée continua sa chute vers la planète avant de se crasher et d'exploser. Maureen vit le spectacle. Soudain, la jeune femme s'assit à côté du pilote, sur le siège du co- pilote. Le Wraith se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il mit le pilote automatique du Dart en marche, afin qu'il puisse rejoindre le point de rendez- vous. Todd s'approcha de l'humaine pour mieux l'examina du regard. Maureen se leva avec beaucoup de mal. Tout à coup, le Wraith remarqua que sa blessure dans le dos saignait. Elle avait fait une énorme tache sur la chemise de l'humaine. Maureen lui expliqua alors :

« Vous… devez me recoudre ma plaie. Elle… saigne beaucoup et je ne... veux pas... perdre trop de sang.

- Mlle Arhat, vous ne pouvez pas tenir encore un peu ?

- Je… ne… crois pas. (Maureen enleva sa chemise, quand elle se mit de dos.) Tenez,... désinfecter et... nettoyer la plaie. »

N'ayant le choix, le Wraith dut s'exécuter. En lui recoudrant la blessure, il vit la tache de naissance sur l'épaule de l'humaine. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il observa plus précisément la marque de Maureen. La jeune femme se rhabilla au moment où Todd voulait toucher la tache de naissance. Elle le remercia de son aide. Todd retourna à sa place et Maureen s'assit péniblement dans le fauteuil passager.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au point de rendez- vous où il y avait le Prométhée. Todd dirigea le Dart vers un hangar du vaisseau terrien. Il aida Maureen à descendre du Dart. Sheppard arriva avec une équipe médicale. Les médecins emmenèrent la jeune femme mais elle remarqua que Sheppard attacha le Wraith. Elle lui dit :

« Vous pouvez le laisser libre. Il ne nous fera rien.

- Mais,... Mlle Arhat,... c'est ''Todd'', un Wraith ? Il faut l'attacher pour éviter qu'il se "nourrisse" par erreur d'humains.

- Je vous assure qu'il ne…

- Maureen ! », cria John.

Maureen s'évanouie soudainement. Durant le vol, la fièvre avait gagné le corps de Maureen à cause d'une infection dû à la plaie.

A son réveil, la jeune femme était à nouveau sur Atlantis. Le Dr Keller vint vers elle et lui raconta :

« Je vous avais dit de faire doucement. Votre blessure semble bénigne, mais elle peut s'aggraver si vous ne vous méningée pas. A partir de maintenant, vous resterez ici en observation, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétablie.

- Mais… et la réunion ? Je dois bien pouvoir y assister !

- Désolée, malheureusement vous devrez rester ici ! »

_3 jours après…_

Samantha Carter vint voir Maureen à l'infirmerie, afin de lui faire un bilan sur le séminaire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer, Ish'ra –la Tok'Râ- suivit de Bra'tac et de l'Asgard, arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Ayant pas assez de place pour discuter en privé, on emmena Maureen dans une salle de réunion avec les autres. La Tok'Râ pencha la tête en avant, puis parla avec une étrange voix :

« Pendant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie, le plan que nous avons mis en place, n'a pas marché comme nous l'avions prévu : certains d'entre eux ont réussi à fuir. D'après nos sources, ils nous ont leurré pour exécuter leurs missions. Nous avons été bluffés !

- Nous avons eu, avant l'explosion du vaisseau de l'organisation, continua Thor, une communication radio avec la planète. Elle parlait d'une jeune femme portant une tache de naissance en forme d'ailes sur son épaule qui serait dangereuse pour eux.

- Mlle Arhat, le Dr Keller m'a affirmé que vous auriez une marque comme celle- ci. Dit- elle vraie ?, demanda Sam.

- Je… j'ignore ce qu'ils me veulent mais… oui j'ai bien une marque comme vous me la décrivez. (Maureen leur montra sa tache de naissance). Depuis le début on ne me dit rien sur mes origines ! J'en ai assez de ces secrets sur moi même pas Helen ne veux me donnez des réponses ! Je souhaite savoir qui je suis vraiment !

- Une ancienne légende Jaffa, Goa'Uld et Tok'Râ, prédit la venue d'un Elu qui avait mené la révolte des premiers Tok'Râ à la liberté. Il aurait porté une marque très similaire à la tienne et aurait possédé d'incroyables pouvoirs, conta Bra'tac.

- Chez les Asgards, une histoire similaire est préservée dans nos archives : elle parle d'une créature venant de la Tau'ri portant une marque d'ailes, qui nous aurait sauvé des premières invasions des Réplicateurs. Elle dit aussi que cette personne pourrait être originaire _de la lumière_.

- Je … je ne comprends pas ?

- Maureen, nous pensons depuis longtemps, que vous êtes cette personne- là ! », termina Sam.

Maureen fut bouche bée et ne les crut pas. Déboussolée, elle se leva, puis sortit de la salle de réunion.

* * *

><p><em>Ouh là! Maureen vient d'apprendre une dure vérité sur ses origines !<em>

_A partir de ce chapitre, le personnage de Todd va être plus présent.  
><em>

_Suite au prochain chapitre ^^_


	12. Chap 12 : Le même objectif

_Me revoici, après une longue attente, avec un nouveau chapitre qui fait une transition sur les actions qui se déroulent sur Terre. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A bientôt et bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chap. 12 : Le même objectif<span>  
><strong>

_ Sur Terre, au même moment…_

« Helen, que doit- on faire avec Henry ?, demanda Bigfoot.

- Préparez le plan pour attraper Druitt ! Je dois l'interroger au plus vite ! »

_ Quelques temps auparavant…_

Depuis que Maureen était sur Atlantis, Helen avait moins … de problèmes à résoudre. Car Maureen ne cessait de vouloir des réponses qu'elle- même avait du mal à expliquer. Mais ce qu'elle était néanmoins sûr, est que Maureen avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec les Siryanîtes, ce peuple mythique, décrit dans les légendes.

Magnus avait beaucoup à faire avec l'organisation qu'ils nommaient ''Ragnarok'', ce qui inquiéta Helen.

Lors d'une poursuite après un phénomène, Seth et Bigfoot tombèrent sur un groupe d'individus masqués. Ils avaient abattu la pauvre créature qui avait couru vers eux. Un homme se tourna vers eux pour leur annoncer :

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on sous- estime notre organisation et nos motivations ! Cet être n'a pas voulu se joindre à nous, alors nous l'avons abattu ! Dites à Magnus que si elle ne nous laisse pas tranquille, elle va le regretter amèrement, ainsi que tous ceux qui se rallieront à elle !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de juger qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir ! Ces créatures n'y peuvent rien si elles sont comme cela. C'est leur nature, leur vie, leur corps ! Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de les utiliser ou de les tuer à des fins peronnels pour nuir aux autres ! Votre organisation est vraiment…

- Seth, calme- toi. On ne peut plus rien faire pour le phénomène.

- Allez les gars, on s'en va ! N'oubliez pas de la prévenir. »

Le chef de la bande fit signe de partir et tout le groupe disparut, sauf une personne qui s'approcha d'eux. Seth fut en colère en voyant le corps du phénomène inanimé jonchant dans une mare de sang. La personne masquée s'approcha d'eux mais Seth, bouillant de rage, se jeta sur elle. Seth la battit et la personne ne fit rien pour se défendre contre ses coups. Bigfoot prit le jeune homme afin de l'éloigner pour se calmer. L'individu se releva, puis il enleva sa cagoule. Ils furent tous deux choqués de voir que s'était… une femme ! La jeune femme avait une peau bronzée avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Elle leur dit soudain :

« Je suis restée pour vous faire passer un message de la part de mon VRAI patron : il veut vous parler en tête à tête surtout avec Magnus et votre protégée. A présent, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois m'en aller, avant que l'on découvre mon absence.

- Attendez un instant ! Qui êtes-vous réellement, mademoiselle ?, demanda Bigfoot.

- Je me nomme Kate Feelander. Ne vous inquiétez je vais vous revoir très vite. Rassurez- vous, je ne suis pas de Leurs côtés ! Adieu et bonne chance. »

Dans un dernier clin d'œil vers les deux, Kate disparut.

Bigfoot fit un bilan sur la mission à Helen qui était intriguée par cette femme qui était dans les rangs de ''Ragnarok''. Elle demanda à Henry de perfectionner le système de surveillance afin de détecter la moindre intrusion extérieure, même minime. Elle se doutait que Druitt viendrait bientôt. Mais avant que ça n'arrive, elle l'attraperait. C'est alors que Magnus développa un plan pour trouver Druitt au plus vite.

« Helen, que doit- on faire avec Henry ?

- Préparez le plan pour attraper Druitt ! Je dois l'interroger au plus vite ! »

Ils préparèrent le plan qui consistait à retrouver Druitt dans la ville grâce à une sonde en orbite autour de la Terre qui détecte un changement électromagnétique lors d'une téléportation. Cette sonde parmi d'autres, appartenait à Magnus que le gouvernement lui a donné pour son travail. Henry dut la modifier, ce qui était compliquée, mais il réussit. Pendant qu'Henry fit les dernières ajustements, Seth et Bigfoot patrouillèrent aux endroits, que Magnus leur avait donnés, où Druitt pourrait se trouver.

Tout à coup, Henry reçut un signal très faible que la sonde lui transmettait : elle avait détecté une anomalie dans le secteur où étaient les deux patrouilleurs. Seth vit alors John Druitt apparaître devant lui. L'homme chauve vint vers eux et il suivit ensuite le jeune homme et Bigfoot au Sanctuaire.

Helen isola son ''ami'' dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Druitt lui sourit lorsqu'elle entra pour lui parler.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota depuis la dernière fois. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai perdu mon agressivité grâce au liquide, que notre _"ami le savant fou"_ m'a donné.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, à ce que je vois. Je ne pouvais pas te donner ce sérum, après tout ce que tu as fait par le passé. Nicolaï a bien été ''gentil'' de te donner le sien. Bien. Tu sais ce que je veux, n'est- ce pas ? Sinon, pourquoi tu es venu ici de ton plein gré ? Alors, dis- moi tout ce que tu sais sur ''Ragnarok'' !

- Avec l'aide de ma précieuse informatrice Kate Feelander, j'ai pris connaissance de certains plans de l'organisation qui ne sont pas joyeux- joyeux. Depuis la perte d'un de leurs vaisseaux lors du piège que vous leur avait tendu, certains croiseurs ont réussi à accomplir tout de même leur plan initial. Grâce à cette diversion, ils ont pu détruire des mondes qui n'ont pas voulu se joindre à leur cause, sans être déranger. Ils ont alors pu quitter la Galaxie de Pégase tranquillement, pendant que vous ne voyiez que du feu dans leur petit manège. Je te croyais plus prudente, plus maligne qu'eux, Helen. Mais ça, ce n'est pas leurs véritables intentions. Kate m'a rapporté récemment, que leur cible prioritaire était la capture de ta jeune protégée.

- Pourquoi la veulent- ils, John ? Que vont- ils lui faire ? Dis- moi tout ce que tu sais !

- Kate n'a rien dit de plus à ce sujet ; on a été coupé à ce moment- là. En revanche, l'organisation tient vraiment à l'attraper au plus vite. Elle m'a dit qu'ils ont mis à prix sa tête, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Je crois qu'ils savent des choses que nous, nous ignorons. Si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions collaborer ensemble ! Comme dans le passé, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Et pour quelles raisons je ferai une chose pareille !

- Pour protéger tes chers phénomènes qui sont utilisés comme des armes de guerre et pour m'assurer que tu ne sois pas blesser. »

Helen ignora ces dernières paroles avant d'accepter de collaborer ensemble. Elle lui donna simplement une unique consigne : s'il devrait la trahir ou tenter autre chose de suspect, elle ou un membre de son équipe le tuerait immédiatement, sans pitié.


	13. Chap 13 : Un moment de détente

**Chap. 13 : Un moment de détente**

Maureen se promena dans les couloirs d'Atlantis afin de penser à autre chose. Depuis la révélation d'une hypothèse sur ce qu'elle est vraiment, elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi cette organisation secrète voulait l'anéantir à tout prix. La jeune femme souhaita retrouver ce peuple disparu afin d'avoir des renseignements sur son rôle et sur ces origines.

Maureen s'assit sur un balcon isolé, où personnes ne passaient dans les parages. Elle observa avec sérénité le vaste océan de Terra- Atlantis. Soudain, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était derrière elle. Maureen sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que c'était ''Todd''. Le Wraith s'installa à côté de la jeune femme, sur le banc. Maureen lui sourit légèrement avant de regarder à nouveau l'océan, pensive.

« On vous cherche partout, Mlle Arhat, dit le Wraith avec une voix grave et caverneuse, typique des Wraiths.

- Je le sais. Je voulais être seule pour réfléchir à toutes ces choses que je viens d'apprendre à mon sujet. Comment avez- vous su que j'étais là ? Je n'ai rien dit à personne, et j'ai bien fait attention de n'être pas suivi.

- En vous cherchant mentalement dans la cité. J'ai capté des pensées très tristes et qui vous appartienne, alors je les ai suivis. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien fait attention à ce que personne ne me suive.

- Vous êtes une race très étonnante, Todd. Tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur vous, est que vous êtes des êtres abjects qui n'ont aucunes pitiés pour le genre humain. Vous nous traitez comme du bétail, ou comme des objets de décoration. Mais moi, j'ai vu que vous étiez différent de vos congénères ; vous semblez plus sage et plus... raisonnable que les autres. Vous avez une part d'humanité en vous.

- Effectivement, c'est exact. Mais vous, vous êtes bien différente des vôtres aussi, non ? J'ai vu votre marque en forme d'ailes sur votre épaule. Et, je dois dire que je l'ai déjà vu. Malheureusement, cela remonte il y a très très longtemps. »

Maureen le regarda, étonnée de cette dernière phrase. Elle se rendit compte que discuter avec un alien vert de grande taille en plus, était bénéfique pour la jeune femme. Todd se leva en même temps que l'humaine qui ne cessa de regarder l'océan. Elle voulut en savoir plus sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ils allèrent dans les quartiers de Maureen, afin d'être au calme et mieux installer.

La jeune terrienne s'installa dans un fauteuil ainsi que le Wraith, face à face. Mais avant qu'ils puissent débuter leur conversation, Lana entra, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie. Lana l'emmena avec elle, suivit du Wraith, qui n'avait pas le choix puisqu'il avait été convié par la jeune femme de les suivre également. Intriguée, Maureen fut tirée par son amie vers un petit laboratoire. Elle lui banda alors ses yeux avant de la pousser dans la salle. En retrouvant la vue, Maureen découvrit toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait lui criant en même temps :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Maureen avait complètement oublié que s'était son 24e anniversaire. Carter s'avança vers elle, suivit de Sheppard, Lana et d'autres pour lui remettre de petits présents. Maureen fut tellement heureuse de cette petite fête, qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Todd connaissait cette coutume humaine que tous les peuples pratiques tous les ans, pour un individu en particulier. Chez eux, les Wraiths ne faisaient pas de "fête" pour célébrer cet événement qui n'était qu'une fois par an et qui les vieillissaient ; les Reines des Ruches ne se soucièrent guèrent de cela.

Tout à coup, une musique envahissait la salle et tout le monde se mit à danser sur les dernières tendances musicales sur Terre, comme _Party Rock Anthem_ de LMFAO ou encore le dernier David Guetta. Les humains se mirent à danser et Todd les observèrent, intrigués de cette étrange manière de se mouvoir.

Après la petite fête, tout le monde retourna à leurs occupations.

_Le lendemain._

Maureen fut convoquée auprès de Carter pour une discussion privée. Dans son bureau, Sam était en compagnie du Commandant Wraith. La chef d'expédition lui dit :

« Merci d'être venue, Mlle Arhat. Les participants à la conférence sont tous d'accord avec nous : vous devez rester loin de l'organisation pour votre propre sécurité. D'ailleurs, ''Todd'' a une proposition à vous faire à ce sujet.

- Je disais, l'autre jour, que je connaissais cette tache de naissance. Parmi les plus anciens Wraiths encore en vie, dont moi, il y a une vieille légende qui dit qu'un peuple très ancien avant l'arrivé des Lantiens et de notre race, aurait créé une arme ultime qui pourrait détruire une Galaxie entière ou même pire : l'Univers tout entier ! Seul un des leurs peut retrouver sa trace et comprendre son fonctionnement.

- Donc, d'après cette histoire, vous pensez que si cette organisation m'aurait, l'univers entier serait en péril ?

- Oui Maureen. D'ailleurs, vous allez suivre ''Todd'' sur la Ruche qu'il commande. Je préviendrai Magnus de cela. Vous partirez dans la soirée. Lana Andrews vous accompagnera afin d'assurer votre sécurité à bord du vaisseau extraterrestre, ainsi que pour être votre guide.

- Je… je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux me battre à vos côtés pour arrêter cette organisation ! Je ne supporterai pas de rester en retraite et e rien faire ! Je refuse catégoriquement ! »

N'ayant d'autres choix que de les écouter, la jeune femme prépara ses affaires. Tout le reste de la journée, elle ne pensa qu'à cela.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre assez court par rapport aux autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.<em>

_Bonne lecture !_

**_ATTENTION : Ce chapitre a été réecrit !_**


	14. Chap 14 : Pendant ce temps

_Ce chapitre montre ce qui se passe entre temps. Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

**_ATTENTION : Ce chapitre a été réecrit ! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.<strong>** 14 :**** Pendant ce temps...**

**_Pendant ce temps, au QG de ''Ragnarok''…_**

« Agent Kate Feelander, veuillez approcher je vous prie. Bien. Nous vous félicitons pour votre dévouement au sein de notre organisation. C'est avec beaucoup de joie que je vous annonce que nous avons décidé de vous confiez des missions plus importantes à l'avenir. Prenez cette enveloppe ; les conditions de votre prochaine mission sont à l'intérieur. »

La jeune femme prit l'enveloppe, puis quitta la salle. Kate l'ouvrit et y lut qu'elle devait retrouver une certaine personne possédant une marque en forme d'ailes sur l'épaule. Elle alla prévenir par téléphone, son vrai patron qui était John Druitt. Il était actuellement au Sanctuaire auprès d'Helen Magnus pour collaborer avec elle.

Dès son appel terminé, un des supérieurs de l'assemblée qui avait demandé à Kate de venir, revint pour lui retirer sa mission qui n'était pas destinée pour elle. Soulagée mentalement, Kate reçut comme ordre de mission de recruter des phénomènes et des aliens afin d'avoir une armée imposante à leur portée. Elle devrait alors aller sur des planètes grâce à des vaisseaux stellaires pour accomplir sa mission.

**_Au même moment, quelque part dans la Galaxie de Pégase…_**

« Iamika, nous captons une étrange transmission. Elle semble provenir de la région stellaire Xeta.

- Montrez- la moi ! »

Iamika s'assit sur son fauteuil, au milieu du pont d'un vaisseau spatial Lantien, de type Aurora. Un homme lança la transmission qu'ils avaient capté, accidentellement :

''Je ne comprends pas l'acharnement de Ragnarok pour capturer Mlle Arhat. J'ai l'impression, Général O'Neil, qu'ils savent des choses que nous ignorons à son sujet. Nous devons savoir à tout prix ce qu'ils savent de si importants sur elle !

- Andrews, calmez- vous donc. Vous ressemblez à Daniel quand il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut avec ses ''objets'' anciens complètement poussiéreux. Nous trouverons un moyen de la protéger de ces monstres, faites- moi confiance. Plusieurs personnes se sont infiltrées dans leurs rangs, donc nous attendrons avant …''

Soudain, la communication radio cessa à cause des interférences et de la distance de réception de ces ondes. Choquée, Iamika ordonna de diriger le vaisseau vers la source de cette transmission.

**_Sur Atlantis…_**

Maureen resta assise sur son lit, regardant une dernière fois l'océan d'Atlantis. Mélancolique, elle alla à la salle d'embarquement avec ses affaires. Les autres membres qui ont participé à la conférence, avaient déjà quitté la cité pour retourner auprès de leurs peuples. Ils avaient tous traversé la Porte des Etoiles sur une planète, sauf Maureen ! Sheppard l'avait prévenu, à la dernière minute, d'une nouvelle venant du SG- C, sur Terre : elle devait rester encore un peu sur Atlantis, malgré ce que Carter lui avait dit, la veille, à cause de ce que Magnus avait apprit sur les projets de Ragnarok.

**_Sur Terre…_**

Kate essaya de remplir sa mission le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Un soir, avant de rentrer chez elle, elle demanda à un de ses supérieurs :

« J'aimerai savoir qu'elles sont les buts de notre Organisation ?

- Hmm. Cela fait très longtemps que tu es parmi nous, Kate. Je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir. Bien, tu dois être au courant qu'il y a des échelons à gravir pour avoir des missions plus importantes. Notre organisation compte 5 Grands Chefs qui ont chacun une base secrète sous leur commandes. Etant haut gradé, on m'a conté la véritable mission de notre organisation : rétablir l'ordre où les phénomènes et les aliens soient utiliser pour prendre le contrôle de toute la Galaxie ! En prenant ces créatures, nous pouvons soumettre les peuples qui refusent de nous obéir. C'est pour cela que si le réseau des Sanctuaires ou le Pentagone veulent notre anéantissement, nous pouvons les en empêcher. As- tu des doutes envers notre organisation ?

- Non, non. C'est que, personne ne m'avait donné d'explications précises. Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout cela. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

Soucieux, son supérieur ne fit pas attention et salua sa collègue, avant qu'ils ne rentrent chacun chez eux.

**####**

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas, à présent, que je parte ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! J'en ai assez que vous décidiez à ma place, de ce qui est bien ou non pour moi !

- Mlle Arhat, restez calme. Le Général O'Neil m'a fait savoir qu'Helen avait reçut des informations sur ''Ragnarok''. Elle nous a envoyé ce colis pour vous. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre. »

Maureen prit le petit colis et on la ramena dans ses quartiers. En l'ouvrant, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait le livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans le manoir de Magnus, accompagné d'une lettre. Elle l'a lu tranquillement :

''Navrée de te prévenir à la dernière minute, mais l'agent qui travaille pour Druitt, nous a appris les véritables intentions de l'organisation : ils veulent prendre le contrôle de toute la Galaxie, et ils anéantiront tous ceux qui se mettront à travers de leur chemin ; même nous ou le Pentagone. D'ailleurs, ils ont mis à prix ta tête pour te ramener en vie chez eux pour leur plan que nous ignorons et voulons apprendre. J'ai demandé au Colonel Samantha Carter, de te garder sur Atlantis et pour ne pas t'ennuyer, tu pourras leur servir de psychologue ou même partir en mission avec eux sur d'autres planètes.

Je t'offre le livre sur les Siryanîtes pour tes 24 ans. Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas avoir une vie normale : avoir un petit ami, te marier ou même fonder une famille. Mais dès que cela sera terminé, je te promets que tu auras droit à de longues vacances. Tu pourras, si tu le désires, de quitter momentanément ton travail chez nous.

Bien, j'espère que tu t'y plairas et que tu participeras à leurs missions sur le terrain si tu le souhaites. A bientôt et bon courage, ma jeune amie. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Signée : H.M''

La jeune femme posa le livre et la lettre sur son chevet. Elle se leva afin d'aller au mess pour déjeuner.


	15. Chap 15 : Le village des Wraiths

_Maureen et l'équipe de Sheppard vont faire une rencontre extraordinaire sur une planète. Bonne lecture ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 15 : Le village des Wraiths<strong>

« Colonel, l'équipe est prête à partir pour la planète P132X2. Tout le monde est là, je crois. Nous pouvons y aller alors.

- Non, attendez- moi, je viens avec vous !

- Vous venez avec nous, Mlle Arhat ? Je suis surpris !, déclara Sheppard.

- John, cela fait longtemps qu'elle est ici et elle n'a jamais participé à une mission sur le terrain ; surtout pas sur une autre planète que celle- ci ! Elle peut quand même venir avec nous. N'est- ce pas, John ? », demanda Lana en se tournant vers le Colonel Sheppard.

Sheppard accepta donc, en voyant l'insistance de Lana, de l'emmener. Ronon, Rodney, Teyla, Lana et Sheppard traversèrent en premiers la Porte, avant que Maureen ne décide de les suivre. Ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait une fois de l'autre côté du vortex, elle suivit les autres. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle fut ébahie de voir une planète extraterrestre aussi similaire que la Terre.

Une fois en route, sur un chemin, Sheppard demanda à Rodney s'il y avait des signes de vie. Il lui répondit que non. L'équipe se divisa alors en deux pour explorer plus de terrain. Ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, près de la Porte des Étoiles pour faire un premier constat de leur mission. Juste au moment où Ronon allait parler, le petit groupe se fit encerclé par des individus recouverts de la tête aux pieds d'une armure peu épaisse de la couleur de la terre, qui ne laissait pas paraître la moindre trace de peau. Une personne leur ordonna de baisser leurs armes.

Soudain, Maureen ne se sentit pas bien et s'écroula. Quand elle se réveilla, Maureen avait un horrible mal de tête qui la martelait. Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, une main l'allongea. Maureen tourna son regard vers la personne à qui appartenait cette main. Contre toute attente, s'était un Wraith ! Voulant se lever, le Wraith qui semblait jeune, lui expliqua :

« Restez allonger, Mlle. Vous avez fait un malaise et les autres vous on emmené jusqu'ici.

- Où… sont mes amis ? Et… où suis- je ? Qui êtes- vous?

- Jeune humaine, tu n'as rien à craindre de notre peuple, dit ensuite un vieil homme Wraith. Vos compagnons sont avec notre chef, en train de discuter. Mon petit- fils a pris soin de vous. Votre état nous a beaucoup inquiété même vos amis ne savaient pas ce que vous aviez.

- Je… je croyais que les Wraiths seraient des êtres brutaux et sans pitié envers… leur ''nourriture''. Je pensais que... ''Todd'' était un des rares à être différent, mais je… me suis trompée.

- Oui vous vous trompez gravement ! Les Wraiths que vous connaissez sont des monstres ! Alors, à l'avenir faites attention à ce que vous dites ! Compris ?, vociféra soudainement le jeune Wraith en sortant précipitamment de la chambre.

- Veuillez l'excuser, il ne voulait pas vous parlez comme cela. Vous devez comprendre que notre peuple est assez ''éloigné'' des Wraiths dans les Vaisseaux- Ruches. », raconta le vieil homme.

Tout à coup, Maureen eut tellement mal à la tête, qu'elle se mit à hurler. Elle cria que l'on arrête cette douleur. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle se laissa aller. Elle entendit des centaines de voix dans sa tête qui la rendit confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrive. Maureen ne s'était pas rendit compte qu'elle s'était évanouie ; mais une forme bizarre lui apparut. La chose lui montra dans un flot de lumière, une sphère bleue où défilait des images, des visages de centaines de personnes qui parlaient en même temps. Maureen regarda la chose qui n'avait pas de corps physique. Puis, une vague de lumière l'éblouit et elle se réveilla.

Lana et Teyla furent à ses côtés, à son réveil. Lana lui confia que tout allait bien et que son état s'était amélioré. Maureen remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Teyla lui expliqua que les ''hommes'' étaient retournés sur Atlantis pour faire un bilan à Carter sur la mission.

Le lendemain, les femmes purent rentrer sur Atlantis, car l'état de Maureen s'étaient amélioré et pouvait donc marcher. Elles furent escortées par les étranges Wraiths qui n'étaient pas rassurés de leur présence. Ce qui frappa Maureen, était que le village des Wraiths comptait beaucoup de femelles Wraiths, ainsi que de nombreux enfants et de vieillards. Teyla lui avait conté que ces Wraiths, étaient une espèce cousine aux Wraiths sanguinaires et qu'ils ont été longtemps victimes de leur discrimination. Avant de traversée le vortex, le jeune Wraith qui s'était occupé de Maureen, s'excusa auprès d'elle. Maureen accepta ses excuses et leur promit de venir les aider.

De retour sur Atlantis, on emmena Maureen à l'infirmerie pour faire des examens complémentaires sur son état de santé. Le Dr Keller trouva que quelque chose dans son cerveau avait changé et en conclut donc :

« D'après vos scans, la partie gauche de votre cerveau est aussi active que la zone droite ce qui est très rare. J'ai déjà entendu de cas comme le votre, sur Terre, mais ils sont plus fréquents chez les personnes faisant beaucoup de méditations ou de dévotions dans un culte religieux. Cela leur a permis d'éveiller des capacités mentaux, cachées dans cet hémisphère. D'après cette thèse, vous aurez ''évolué'' d'une manière très particulière et des capacités dont vous ignorez encore comment les manipuler, sont apparues.

- Donc, le fait que j'ai capté toutes ses pensées en une fois, pour la première fois, a provoqué une sorte de... ''surcharge'' de mon cerveau en provoquant ces évanouissements ? C'est… incroyable !

- Pour éviter cela, il faut que vous vous entraîniez. C'est une des choses nécessaires si vous voulez éviter cela, à l'avenir.

- Moi je pourrai l'aider. », dit alors Teyla.

Teyla était le chef du peuple Athosien et avait de l'ADN Wraith en elle, ce qui lui permettait de capté leurs pensées. Pour s'entraîner, elle faisait beaucoup de méditation. Maureen la suivit alors vers une salle d'entraînement. Teyla lui donna une bougie afin qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur sa flamme. En faisant cela, la concentration de Maureen pouvait se développer. Tout à coup, Maureen se concentra tellement dès son premier essai, qu'elle réussit à percevoir les pensées de Teyla. A ce moment- là, Teyla l'arrêta et la félicita de son exploit. Elle- même avait du mal, les premières fois, à percevoir une once de pensée. Durant plusieurs jours, Maureen médita avec Teyla afin de contrôler son esprit.

Carter appela par le microphone, Maureen et Teyla dans la salle de contrôle. Elle voulait les envoyer sur la planète P132X2 pour avoir des nouvelles des Wraiths. Les deux femmes allèrent ensuite, seules sur la planète. En arrivant sur la planète, elles virent avec effrois de la fumée s'élevée au loin. Inquiètes, elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le village des Wraiths. Une fois arrivées là- bas, les deux femmes furent horrifiées en voyant le village détruit. Teyla retourna à la Porte des Etoiles afin de prévenir Atlantis du malheur du village des Wraiths et de chercher de l'aide.

Maureen, pendant ce temps, chercha d'éventuels survivants, mais elle ne trouva que des corps inanimés. Elle commença à se concentrer afin de repérer les esprits des potentiels rescapés. Elle réussit à en capter quelques- unes. En se dirigeant vers elles, Maureen fut surprise de voir une dizaine d'enfants, terrorisés. Soudain, le jeune Wraith qui avait soigné l'humaine, surgit, près à défendre les enfants. Malheureusement, il était gravement blessé et s'évanouit. Maureen le rattrapa, puis essaya de le garder conscient jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci pour la review de ''Le village des Wraiths''. Pour répondre à tes questions, les réponses seront toutes dans le prochain chapitre. ^_^<em>**


	16. Chap 16 : L'évacuation

**Chap. 16 : L'évacuation**

Le Colonel Samantha Carter envoya des renforts sur la planète P132X2. Le Dr Keller emmena son matériel médical afin de faire les premiers soins sur les survivants dès son arrivée. Teyla les emmena les secours au village des Wraiths. Maureen avait trouvé d'autres survivants et les avaient placés dans une maison avec l'aide des enfants. Le Dr Keller s'occupa avec les infirmiers et les autres médecins, des cas les plus graves. Sheppard sécurisa les alentours du village et de la Porte des Etoiles avec l'aide des Marines qui étaient venus avec eux, en renforts. La majorité des survivants furent des Wraiths femelles et des adolescents/ enfants ; peu de ''vieillards'' furent en vie. Maureen s'occupa du jeune Wraith qui l'avait soigné.

Quand il reprit connaissance, le jeune Wraith se rendit compte qu'il avait été soigné. Il vit alors Maureen, assise à ses côtés, qui lui souriait gentiment. Teyla les rejoignit, puis questionna le jeune Wraith sur l'attaque :

« Peux- tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ici ? Où sont passés les autres villageois ?

- Après votre départ, des Darts sont venus à travers la Porte des Etoiles. Ils sont venus au village en compagnie d'humains et d'autres créatures que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Celui qui semblait être le chef, s'approcha de notre chef pour nous ordonner de nous rendre et de s'allier à leur cause. Mais mon grand- père, qui est l'un des Anciens du village et à qui on doit respect pour ses décisions, a refusé et a hurlé aux étrangers de quitter notre village. C'est alors… que leurs troupes nous ont attaqués. Les enfants et les ''vieux'', ont été mis à l'abri dans les cachettes. Tous ceux qui pouvaient se battre, défendaient vaillamment le village. Malheureusement, ils ont été plus nombreux que nous et nous avons été… vaincus. Notre chef m'avait mis à l'abri avec un groupe d'enfants que je devais protéger. Puis, j'ai entendu les Darts survolés notre village et qui sélectionnaient. Avez- vous… des nouvelles de mon grand- père ?

- Euh… eh bien… c'est-à-dire que…, balbutia Maureen.

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé ! Mais nous fouillons les alentours, à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. », répondit Teyla.

Le Dr Keller vint vers les deux femmes afin de le laisser se reposer. Maureen se leva mais le Wraith la retint par le manche ; il voulait qu'elle reste encore un peu auprès de lui.

_Sur Atlantis, au retour de Sheppard et de l'équipe de Marines._

Le colonel Sheppard fit son rapport à Carter.

« J'ai laissé quelques Marines là- bas pour assurer la sécurité des survivants et de notre personnel. Les ''Wraiths'' de la planète P132X2, ont visiblement été attaqués par des hommes de ''Ragnarok'' et de leurs alliés, d'après les paroles d'un jeune Wraith. C'est un véritable carnage, Sam le village a été littéralement explosé ! Le Dr Keller voudrait ramener sur Atlantis les survivants, pour être à l'abri en cas d'une nouvelle attaque et pour traiter les cas les plus graves.

- Très bien John. Dites à Jennifer que l'évacuation peut commencer. Je veux que vous repartiez dans une heure, avec une équipe de Marines. Quant à nous, nous allons trouver une salle pour les accueillir provisoirement. »

Dès que les Marines furent recrutés, il partit avec eux sur la planète. Une fois la Porte désactivée, elle s'activa de l'extérieur. Chuck précisa à Carter, que le code d'identification était celui de Todd, le Wraith. Carter autorisa de désactiver l'iris de la Porte. Todd apparut alors dans la salle d'embarquement. Il était venu pour voir Carter et parler avec elle des alliances qu'il avait réussi à établir avec certains Wraiths.

###

« Que tout le monde se tient prêt pour la traversée. Vous ne craignez rien, une fois de l'autre côté du vortex. Des hommes vous conduiront vers une salle, préparée pour votre arrivé. », annonça Sheppard.

Les Marines portèrent les nombreuses civières des blessés. Il y avait un total d'une vingtaine de survivants dont une dizaine, blessés. Sheppard passa en premier suivit de tout le convoi. Le Dr Keller conduisit les blessés à l'infirmerie, pendant que Teyla emmena les ''biens portants'' vers une salle. Maureen vit sur la passerelle où était la salle des contrôles, Todd le Commandant Wraith. Elle alla voir le Colonel Carter pour l'informer que tous les invités furent là. La chef d'expédition se mit en chemin pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants et leur expliquer certaines choses.

Maureen se tourna vers le Wraith et tenta de pénétrer dans son esprit. Todd fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion, qu'il réussit à contrer. Soudain, Maureen eut un mal de tête et elle dut briser la connexion avec le Wraith. Se tenant au bureau d'une main pour ne pas tomber, Maureen vit que le Wraith était intrigué par ce qu'elle avait fait. Todd lui demanda :

« Qu'avez- vous tenté de réaliser à l'instant ? Aucun humain n'est capable de faire cela ! Et que vouliez- vous cherché dans mes pensées, petite humaine ?

- J'ai voulu tester mes… nouvelles capacités sur vous. Navrée de vous… faire subir cela. Mais bon,... un grand gaillard comme vous... ne doit ressentir aucunes douleurs.

- Intéressant. Vous avez donc éveillé vos capacités spéciales. Quand je vous ai vu, vous aviez l'air… ''changé''. Mais je constate que vous ne maîtrisez pas vos dons parfaitement. Dites- moi, quelles sont ces autres pensées que je perçois ici ? Elles sont semblables au réseau télépathique de mes congénères, mais elles sont légèrement différentes.

- Vous avez donc remarqué. Venez, suivez- moi je vous emmène rencontrer nos invités. Vous allez être surpris en les voyant, c'est sûr ! »

Maureen, qui s'était reposée un instant, alla avec le Commandant Wraith vers une grande salle où était la plupart des enfants et des femmes en bon état. En y entrant, Todd fut surpris lorsqu'il vit tous ces Wraiths regroupés. Carter se tourna vers lui et elle le présenta à une femelle Wraith de grande taille, des cheveux bruns tressées et un corps recouvert de tatouages. Elle portait un pantacourt brun et un débardeur de la même couleur. Ce qui laissa paraître toutes les courbes de la Wraith. Les deux Wraiths se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Aucuns des deux ne parlaient. Maureen sentit soudainement une étrange tension entre les deux, comme s'ils allaient s'attaquer. Carter regarda la jeune femme qui essaya de suivre leur conversation télépathique.

Malheureusement, en se connectant à leur réseau, elle ne put supporter toutes ces pensées en une fois, même si elles étaient moins nombreuses que la dernière fois. Maureen, souffrante mais résistante, se dirigea vers Todd avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Le Wraith dut arrêter sa ''discussion'' avec la femelle Wraith afin de rattraper l'humaine qui tombait. Carter se précipita vers Maureen tout en appelant une équipe médicale d'urgence, grâce à son oreillette. Elle toucha le front de Maureen et put constater qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre tout à coup.

###

A son réveil, Maureen remarqua qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Le Dr Keller vint vers elle avec un grand sourire :

« Eh bien, vous venez très souvent dans mon infirmerie, Mlle Arhat. Vous êtes abandonnée aux pathologies bizarres, je dois dire.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'ai- je donc, de nouveau ? Rien de plus sérieux que la dernière fois ?

- Une infection que je n'arrive pas à localiser l'origine. Elle ne cesse de se déclarer à différents endroits de votre corps. Et cela, à chaque fois que vous tombez dans l'inconscience. En tout cas, elle repart quelques heures ou plusieurs jours plus tard. Je vous garde en observation pour cette nuit, pour être certaine que tout soit partit.

- Merci beaucoup, Jennifer.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, humaine ?, demanda une voix venant d'à côté d'elle.

- Oh ! C'est vous ; le jeune Wraith ! Comment allez- vous ? »

Maureen, attendit une réponse de la part du jeune Wraith qu'elle avait pris soin à son tour, avant de le ramener sur Atlantis. Les deux se dévisagèrent. La jeune femme s'aperçut qu'il avait peut- être 17 ou 18 ans ; il avait la même taille qu'elle avec un corps musclé. Il avait également des cheveux blancs, mi- longs dont certaines mèches étaient tressées, ce qui lui donnait un air de guerrier. Le Wraith cassa le silence en disant :

« Je me nomme Myian Naawo. Je pense que je vous dois des explications sur l'histoire de mon peuple. Vous comprendrez mieux ce qui passe chez nous, après cela. »

Curieuse, Maureen se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui tout en fermant les rideaux afin de pouvoir écouter tranquillement. Même si, le soir, il y avait moins de monde qui travaillait à l'infirmerie, elle voulait être au calme avec Myian.

* * *

><p><em>Les réponses des différences entre les Wraiths, seront données dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^ <em>


	17. Chap 17 : L'origine des deux espèces

Chap. 17 : L'origine des deux espèces

_Flashback_

Assis autour d'un feu, le grand- père de Myian commençait à raconter aux enfants Wraiths, l'histoire de leur peuple, ainsi que leurs origines :

« Depuis la naissance de notre peuple, il y a des millions d'années, nous vivons séparer de toutes communautés Wraiths. Sauf celles avec qui nous sommes amis, sur les autres planètes.

- Grand Sage, pourquoi vivons- nous séparer des autres ?, demanda une fillette.

- Vous remarquez que nous sommes différents de nos congénères. Cela remonte, il y a quelques milliers d'années les Wraiths sont nés grâce aux Anciens. Ils ont colonisé des planètes, dont une appelée Iratus, où certains d'entre eux se faisaient mordre par un insecte bleu géant – Eratus. Ces êtres se transformaient en plusieurs générations, à ce que nous ressemblons aujourd'hui. Les Lantiens surveillaient la nouvelle espèce qui se développait rapidement. Nous étions devenus tellement nombreux que nous commencions à construire des Ruches spatiales, grâce à des humains, dont ils se nourrissaient. Les Anciens n'arrivaient plus à contrôler notre race, qu'ils ont créé par erreur et devaient faire face à leurs nombreuses sélections sur des mondes habités.

- Vous voulez dire, notre ancienne ''nourriture'' ?, questionna un petit garçon.

- C'est cela, mon enfant. Une guerre éclata, il y a 10 000 ans, entre les Wraiths et les Lantiens. Beaucoup plus nombreux grâce aux clonages et au niveau technologique plus avancé que nos ''Créateurs'', les Wraiths voulaient prendre leurs bases défensives et leurs "vies". Les Lantiens allaient perdre la guerre, mais ils découvrirent l'Ascension. Atlantis était la cité la plus dangereuse de toutes. Avant que les Wraiths ne les attaquent, les Anciens ont pris la fuite par la Porte des Etoiles et ont mis la cité en sommeil. Ce que je vais vous dire à présent, m'a été raconté par mes Ancêtres.

Durant la Grande Guerre, certains Wraiths qui avaient capturé des humaines, commençaient à éprouver des sentiments envers leurs nourritures. Lorsque certaines Reines Wraiths l'apprirent, elles voulaient mettre fin à ces rumeurs, mais il était trop tard : les Wraiths ''différents'' avaient pris la fuite avec leurs compagnes vers des planètes isolées, où ils fondaient les premiers peuples tel que le notre. Et cela, dans toute la Galaxie. L'union des humains et des Wraiths donnaient une nouvelle forme de Wraiths qui ne nourrissent pas d'humains et qui avaient l'air plus humains que les Wraiths de pures souches. A partir de ce moment- là, les Wraiths ''carnivores'' nous haïssaient au point que notre peuple est victime de discrimination !

- Mais, grand- père, en quoi sommes- nous si différents d'eux ? Nous étions nous aussi des Wraiths ! , demanda Myian.

- Nous ne nous nourrissons pas d'humains et nous avons une apparence un peu ''différente'' que la leur. Voyez donc vos mains ; il n'y a aucunes traces d'une fente nourricière. Et nous avons aussi dans notre tribu, plus de femelles présentes. Chaque Ruches possède en général, une femelle suprême qui est la Reine du vaisseau. Elle est très imporatante pour eux car elle donne naissance à de nouveaux membres pour l'équipage et elle est souvent très autoritaire et sans pitié avec ses hommes. Il y a aussi d'autres femelles, inférieures, qui s'occupent du bien- être de la Reine. Le reste de leur équipage est masculin qui est divisé en plusieurs castes : les Dirigeants, les Scientifiques et les Soldats. Mais bon, notre physiologie est en générale, plus proche des humains que des Wraiths notre chevelure peut avoir des couleurs variés, nous sommes plus expressifs en ce qui concerne nos sentiments/ nos émotions.

- Les enfants, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Il se fait tard ! », appela une femelle Wraith.

Mais avant de rentrer, Myian demanda encore à son grand- père qui se leva :

« Nous sommes alors des hybrides, grand- père ?

- Oui. C'est bien, tu as bien écouté mon petit. »

Les enfants se levèrent, dirent bonsoir au vieil homme et rentrèrent tous chez eux. Myian était un petit garçon qui s'intéressait beaucoup aux autres cultures extraterrestres : Wraiths, et en particulier, humains.

**###**

Un jour, la Porte des Etoiles s'activa et des Darts sortirent du vortex. Les Darts suivis de croiseurs, se dirigeaient vers le village des hybrides. Des villageois cachaient leurs enfants et quelques vieillards sauf que le Grand Sage envoya son petit- fils Myian à la Porte des Etoiles où il devait chercher de l'aide auprès de leurs amis, sur les autres planètes.

Il revenait une demi- heure plus tard, accompagné de Wraiths métisses et d'humains armés de fusils. Les Darts avaient sélectionné une centaine de villageois. La bataille était rude et ne voyait pas de fin : un Dart après l'autre se fit détruire. Soudain, une humaine aux longs cheveux dorés et au regard d'un bleu profond, levait ses mains vers le ciel et une lumière en jaillit. Cette lumière fit disparaitre d'un coup tous les vaisseaux ennemis. Tous les villageois sélectionnés, furent de retour. Le jeune Myian ainsi que d'autres, étaient stupéfaits de voir une humaine avec de telles capacités. La jeune femme vint vers les Wraiths métisses afin de leur dire :

« Vous ne craignez plus rien à présent. Les envahisseurs ont été vaincus et ils reviendront plus pendant un moment. Je vous le promets !

- Qui êtes- vous madame ?, demanda une fillette.

- Jûne Miki, et je suis une humaine ayant le droit de posséder d'extraordinaire pouvoirs. Je reviendrai si un jour, vous avez besoin de notre aide. »

Le groupe de sauveurs rentraient chez eux, sur leur planète respective. Myian avait trouvé sous les décombres de sa maison, ses parents : le corps de sa mère et de son père. Le village comptait beaucoup de morts et ils devaient organiser des funérailles ainsi que de reconstruire le village.

**####**

Myian et Maureen ouvrirent leurs yeux, après que le Wraith lui ait montré ce passage dramatique de sa vie passée, qu'il avait vécu. Maureen remarqua que le jeune homme semblait gêné de lui avoir révéler une partie douloureuse de son enfance, à l'humaine. Elle retourna ensuite sur son lit, tout en riant de la réaction du jeune Wraith il avait détourné son regard afin de ne pas croiser celui de l'humaine. Elle commença à réfléchir sur ses capacités qui se cachaient encore en elle et qui ne tarderaient pas à se manifester. Maureen repensa à la femme que Myian avait vu : la Jûne Miki. Elle serait comme elle.

Mais à présent, elle devait s'entraîner à maîtriser tout ce flux de pensées et de se reposer.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère qu'il vous a plu. <em>

_L'explication de l'origine du peuple de Myian est enfin dévoilée. Maureen, très attentive, comprend mieux leur histoire et voit l'apparition d'une personne qui a d'étranges pouvoirs. _

_Que va- t- il arrivé à ces hybrides ? Est- ce que Maureen va pouvoir contrôler et développer ses pouvoirs?_

_Réponses : dans les prochains chapitres ! ^^_

_Bon week- end à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
><em>


	18. Chap 18 : L'enlèvement

**Chap. 18 : L'enlèvement**

Le lendemain matin, Maureen put quitter l'infirmerie. Elle alla voir Carter pour lui demander le sort de leurs invités. Carter la rassura en lui disant :

« Maureen, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les Wraiths resteront ici, le temps que les blessés soient rétablis et que nous trouvons une nouvelle planète pour eux. Je crois qu'il est préférable d'en parler avec eux du moins, avec leur chef. »

Elles furent alors interrompues par Rodney qui était joyeux et tout excité des nouvelles découvertes qu'il a faites à l'aide de Todd. Carter suivit McKay dans son laboratoire, laissant Maureen seule dans le bureau. Maureen, quant à elle, retourna vers son propre bureau où elle pouvait commencer ses séances avec des personnes qui devaient parler avec un psychologue d'urgence.

Elle était étonnée de voir dans sa liste de patients, Lana. Lana, qui est militaire depuis 2 ans, avait vu d'horribles batailles où elle voyait ses collègues se faire tuer par l'ennemi. A la fin de la séance, Lana remercia Maureen de ce qu'elle fait pour eux. Elle n'avait pas voulu tout dire de ce qui lui faisait vraiment souffrir. La militaire se sentait mieux malgré qu'elle cache ses angoisses, ses peurs au fond d'elle.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Maureen alla dans sa chambre pour se détendre d'une journée de travail bien chargée. Sous la douche, elle se mit à réfléchir de ses étranges symptômes après chaque ''réception'' trop forte de pensées. Elle voulait savoir comment maîtriser au mieux sa télépathie. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Tout à coup, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête qui lui donna rendez- vous sur un balcon dans une heure. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix qu'elle avait entendue. Voulant savoir qui cela était, Maureen décida d'y aller. Vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée, mi- longue, Maureen alla vers le balcon que la voix lui avait indiqué. Elle trouva alors sur le balcon, la femelle Wraith qui était avec les enfants Wraiths, la dernière fois. Un sourire serein accueillit l'humaine. La femelle Wraith se présenta :

« Merci d'être venue. Je suis Xellesia Hyne, je suis la chef du peuple hybride _(mi- Wraith, mi- humain)_ que l'on appelle Butong. Myian vous a raconté l'histoire de notre peuple, je suppose. Je voulais vous voir à cause… de ce Commandant Wraith. Il semblerait que votre personnel le connaisse depuis plusieurs lunes. Pourquoi est- il là ?

- Désolée, mais je ne sais presque rien sur eux et Todd. Cela ne fait même pas deux mois que je connais leurs existences. J'ai moi- même quelques problèmes en ce moment.

- Je suis au courant. Le Colonel Carter me l'a expliqué avant que vous veniez. Ce … ''Todd'' est différent de ces congénères à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Je l'ai remarqué, Xellesia. »

Xellesia cessa de parler verbalement et voulut continuer leur discussion télépathiquement. Malheureusement, Maureen ne se sentit pas bien. La Wraith arrêta alors la connexion. Maureen dit ensuite à la Wraith que son peuple pouvait rester sur Atlantis provisoirement, le temps de trouver un nouvel refuge pour eux. Xellesia la remercia au nom de tout son peuple, de leur aide précieuse. Elles retournèrent ensemble vers leurs chambres.

Dans sa chambre, Maureen vit soudain un homme vêtu de noir et cagoulé, se tenir devant elle. Il se jeta alors sur elle. Ne comprenant pas, la jeune femme se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait de son emprise. Elle appela au secours lorsqu'elle le put, mais l'homme réussit à l'assommer. Sheppard arriva dans la chambre, suivit de Lorne et de Ronon. Ils virent avec effrois, comment l'inconnu disparut avec Maureen sur son dos.

Ronon frappa son poing contre le mur, alors que Lorne tenta de le calmer. Sheppard prévint la salle de contrôle de l'incident et d'essayer de localiser un vaisseau inconnu autour de la planète. En arrivant dans la salle, Zelenka leur annonça que le vaisseau avait déjà disparut en hyper- espace. Sheppard frappa sur une table, tellement il était en colère de n'avoir rien put faire pour la sauver. Carter arriva, suivit de Teyla et de Todd.

« Ils ont eu Maureen, Sam ! Ils l'ont eu ! Nous devons partir immédiatement à sa recherche et que…

- John, calmez- vous. Nous retrouverons Maureen nous ne laisserons pas notre amie entre les mains de Ragnarok. Je vous le promets.

- Comment a-t-elle pu se faire enlever ? La cité possède des caméras partout, un système de détection très performant. On aurait dû être au courant de la présence d'un inconnu, répliqua Teyla.

- Restons calme et attendons. Ils vont peut- être nous envoyer un message ! Et puis, nous ne sommes même pas sur que se soit Ragnarok qui l'ait. Nous allons attendre avant de faire quoi que se soit. », expliqua doucement Carter.

Toutes les personnes de la salle de contrôle restèrent silencieuses, attendant que le temps passe.

**####**

Maureen reprit connaissance lentement. Elle sentit tout à coup, une bosse sur sa tête qui lui fit horriblement mal. Elle se rappela alors de son enlèvement par un inconnu et du coup porté à la tête. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux rouges flamboyants et aux yeux verts, la regarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Maureen voulut se lever et fuir, mais elle vit que la salle où elle était, fut bien gardée. Elle demanda à la femme aux cheveux rouges :

« Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Où suis- je ? Qui êtes- vous ? Que...

- Ne crains rien, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Tu es à bord d'un vaisseau Ancien de type Aurora. Tiens, bois cela.

- Un vaisseau Lantien de type Aurora ? Comme l'_Aurore_ ?

- C'est exact, jeune demoiselle, dit soudain une voix masculine. Je me présente : Nordicus Jack. Et voici mon épouse, Ida Jack. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles voir notre Chef ! »

Ida aida Maureen à se relever et l'emmena alors voir leur chef. Maureen fut stupéfaite de constater que le vaisseau était bien entretenu. Elles arrivèrent alors sur le pont de commandement. Ida appela une personne qui semblait être le chef. Maureen fit face à une femme d'une grande beauté malgré son âge apparent : elle semblait avoir 39 -40 ans. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés, blonds et avait des yeux bleus clairs. Son regard était autoritaire et dure mais dans son ensemble, son physique exprimait une grande expérience au combat. Vétue d'un manteau noir, la femme s'avança vers son ''invitée''. Elle observa de l'œil, Maureen qui se sentait mal à l'aise d'être dévisagée de la tête au pied. La chef lui dit alors :

« Vous ne craignez rien ici. Désolée de vous avoir enlevez comme ça. Avez- vous bien récupéré ?

- Pourquoi m'avez- vous kidnappée ?

- Bien. Je vois que vous êtes directe et vous ne voulez pas perdre de temps. J'aime ça. Eh bien, nous avons capté une communication entre un certain ''Général O'Neil'' et une ''Andrews'' ! Les connaissez- vous ?

- Et qu'est- ce que j'ai à voir dans tout cela ?

- Nous savons qui vous êtes vraiment, Mlle Arhat.

- Vous êtes qui au juste ?, demanda Maureen, intriguée.

- Nous sommes des Anciens ! »

Maureen la regarda, éberluée de cette révélation si soudainement et inattendue.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. ^^<em>

_Dans le prochain chapitre, je retournerai au Sanctuaire sur Terre. (Il faut parler des événements qui se passe là- bas.) _

_Bref, à la semaine prochaine et bon week- end à tous. :-)_


	19. Chap 19 : Helen et Druitt

**Chap. 19 : Helen et Druitt**

_Sur Terre, au Sanctuaire…_

« Nous sommes donc d'accord : le SG- C va nous prêter main- forte pour l'assaut. Quant à nous, nous pénètrerons à l'intérieur de la base, grâce aux pouvoirs de Druitt. Bien. Seth, tu te sens prêt à nous aider pour cette mission ?

- Oui maman, je le suis.

- Alors, nous pouvons dire que dans quelques jours, sera le jour J. bonne chance à tous et merci de votre précieuse aide. », termina Helen avant que tout le monde ne quitte la salle de réunion.

Une fois que tout le monde fut partit, Druitt vint vers Magnus pour lui parler, seul à seul. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était ici et il fit tout pour gagner la confiance de toute l'équipe. Sauf qu' Helen le connaissait depuis très longtemps. Elle savait comment Druitt réagissait : à la moindre occasion, il trahit dès que ça l'arrange. Mais il lui assura qu'il avait changé.

« Pourquoi ne veux- tu toujours pas me faire confiance, Helen ?

- John, tu sais pourquoi. Alors, n'essaye pas de me convaincre que tu as changé, tu es resté le même depuis cette fameuse époque. Tu ne changeras pas !

- Je sais bien que j'ai fait des erreurs par le passé mais, je ne suis plus le même qu'autrefois. Explique- moi donc, de qui est ton fils, Helen !

- … Seth est … notre fils ! Tu es son père, John ! »

Bouche bée, Druitt n'en crut pas ses oreilles de cette annonce. Helen retourna dans son bureau, laissant Druitt seul, en train de digérer la nouvelle.

Assise à son bureau, Helen commença à se rappeler de cette fameuse époque, si lointaine pour elle.

_****Flashback****_

_**Londres, 1889.**_

_« Ce… ''Jack l'éventreur'' est une véritable calamité. Il a déjà tué 5 prostituées. __Je crois qu'il faut qu'on l'aide, ma fille, avant qu'il ne tue encore plus de pauvres femmes innocentes ! Qu'en dis- tu ?  
><em>

_- Oui père, vous avez raison. Nous devons le secourir.  
><em>

_- Il sera le premier patient de mon futur institut. Bien sûr Helen, tu m'aideras dans cette tâche. »_

_**Oxford, 1879.**_

_Agée de 28 ans, Helen Magnus était l'une des rares femmes à avoir réussi à intégrer la prestigieuse université d'Oxford__, grâce aux relations de son père. _

_Son père, Gregory Magnus, était un célèbre docteur et scientifique qui étudiait tout ce que la nature avait d'anormale__ et avait étudié, lui aussi, à Oxford. _

_Comme l'université était réservée que pour les hommes, Helen était considérée comme une intruse. Mais elle eut tout de même des amis :__ Sir James Watson, Nikola Tesla, Nigel Griffin et John Druitt. Ils l'appréciaient non pas pour la femme qu'elle était, mais pour la brillante scientifique. _

_Dans sa jeunesse, Helen aidait et travaillait avec son père sur un projet secret : il voulait étudier et recenser d'étranges créatures exceptionnelles. Durant plusieurs mois, il ne cessait d'aider des ''phénomènes'', comme il les appelait. Malheureusement, il y en avait de plus en plus et le labo où il faisait ses recherches avec sa fil__le unique, devenait plus étroit. A cet instant, Helen décida d'intégrer l'université d'Oxford, afin de remplacer son père dès qu'il ne serait plus. _

_Après quelques années là- bas, en compagnie des quatre hommes, ils formèrent le groupe ''Les Cinq''. Ce groupe était fasciné par le travail du Dr Gregory Magnus qu'ils l'aidaient dans sa tâche. _

_Ils tombaient alors sur une importante découverte : Nikola avait trouvé du sang de vampire et pas n'importe lequel, celui d'un Sanguine Vampiris. _

_« Les Sanguine Vampiris sont un peuple de vampire de pure race. Ils étaient toujours à l'avance par rapport aux humains et très cultivés. C'est pour cela que les Vampires se sont éteins si soudainement et que, par chance, j'ai réussi à retrouver du sang de ces ''êtres merveilleux'' pour nos recherches. », racontait Nikola avidement. _

_Intéressés, tout le monde faisait des expériences sur une petite quantité de ce sang. Après de nombreux tests, Helen avait proposé de se l'injecter dans le corps. Les Cinq étaient d'accord pour tester les capacités de ces vampires éteins sur les humains. __Ils s'injectèrent, chacun leur tour, une dose de Sanguine Vampiris. Helen était la première. Une fois dans son corps, elle recevait d'atroces douleurs. Dès qu'elle allait mieux, les hommes se l'injectèrent à leurs tours et réagirent de la même manière que la jeune femme. _

_Dès que les douleurs estompées, ils ne remarquèrent aucuns changements. Comme il se faisait tard, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Le lendemain, ils se revoyaient où ils confirmèrent que des capacités, étaient apparues durant la nuit._

_2 ans passaient et les Cinq eurent leurs diplômes d'université. Helen, elle aussi le reçut. Elle était la première femme à recevoir un diplôme aussi important. La jeune femme assistait alors son père dans son travail. _

_Au fil des ans, jusqu'en 1888, les Cinq aidaient Gregory Magnus avec l'amélioration et le développement de certaines cellules, armes et autres. Malheureusement, Helen remarquait que John avait un étrange comportement depuis un certain temps. John Druitt était le seul, capable de se téléporter et il utilisait très souvent son don. Comme il se téléportait tous les jours, la dématérialisation de ses cellules corporelles, changeaient son comportement et sa personnalité. Il devenait plus agressif et violent. Mais Helen avait réussi à le calmer. Depuis quelque temps, Helen et John se voyaient plus et Druitt lui avait fait même une demande en mariage qu'elle avait bien sûr accepté. Ils étaient tombés amoureux pendant leurs études à Oxford. Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne durait pas : un mystérieux serial killer avait déjà tué deux prostituées en leur ouvrant le ventre et en sortant leurs entrailles. La police n'avait aucunes pistes, et les journaux le surnommait déjà ''Jack l'éventreur''. _

_**Londres, 1889.**_

_Helen et son père tentaient de retrouver la piste de Jack l'éventreur, afin de l'aider et d'arrêter ses meurtres. Lorsqu'Helen allait sur les scènes de crimes, elle remarquait qu'il y avait des empreintes de pieds qui lui étaient familières. Elle alla, le lendemain matin, chez son fiancé. Helen trouva dans la chambre de Druitt, du sang sur le sol. Druitt était debout, devant une fenêtre, tenant une arme tranchante où du sang coulait encore. Helen comprit et dit :_

_« John… ne me dis pas que c'est toi, ''Jack l'éventreur'' ! Pourquoi fais- tu cela ? Que t'arrive- t- il, mon amour ?_

_- Depuis que nous avons acquis des capacités de vampires, je me sens libre d'aller où je veux et me défouler ! Faire ce que je veux ! Personne pour m'arrêter !  
><em>

_- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, John. Je pourrais t'aider à cesser tout cela ! »_

_Tout à coup, il sauta par la fenêtre puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Paniquée, elle alla prévenir Nigel, James et Nikola afin qu'ils l'aident à le chercher. A un moment donné, Nikola qui faisait équipe avec la jeune femme, lui répliqua tendrement :_

_« Pourquoi t'acharner à le chercher alors que tu peux m'avoir moi, Helen. Je suis très doux avec les femmes tu le sais bien._

_- Nikola, arrête ça, veux- tu ! J'aime John et je ne le laisserai jamais tomber pour une chose où il est possible de le sauver. Maintenant, concentre- toi sur ta mission. »_

_Durant plus de deux semaines, Helen chercha Druitt dans tout Londres avec ses amis. Son père, qui était très âgé, mourrait de vieillesse pour la grande tristesse d' Helen qui continuait son travail en créant un manoir où les phénomènes peuvent être mis à l'abri pour protéger les humains. Helen lisait dans les journaux que Jack l'éventreur avait tué une nouvelle prostituée dans un quartier pauvre. Tout Londres était angoissé d'avoir un tueur en liberté qui s'attaque aux femmes. Même la Reine avait eu vent de cette affaire et voulait que tout cela se termine au plus vite. _

_Helen décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur la scène de crime et elle avait l'impression que John n'était pas loin. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas tort : John était en compagnie d'une femme qui était une vieille … ''connaissance'' à lui. Helen descendit du carrosse et dit à son fiancé :_

_« Je ne me suis donc pas trompée c'est bien toi qui est l'auteur de ces meurtres sanglants et inhumains !_

_- Tu vois Annabelle, elle est très belle comme femme. Je te présente ma fiancée, Helen. _

_- Oh… je… je suis enchantée... , marmonna la jeune femme à côté de Druitt._

_- Regarde- la Helen, n'est- elle pas merveilleuse ? (John s'était mis derrière la femme, en train de lui caresser délicatement la peau de son cou)._

_- John, ne fais pas cela. Je peux t'aider, tu le sais très bien. Alors, laisse- la partir, veux- tu ! »_

_Après ces dernières paroles, Druitt tranchait la gorge d'Annabelle avec sa dague. Helen hurlait de terreur en voyant le corps tombé à ses pieds. Soudain, elle l'immobilisait grâce à une arme qui annule temporairement les pouvoirs de John. _

_Ainsi, Helen l'emmenait dans son laboratoire afin de le soigner. Ses amis -Watson, Griffin et Tesla- l'avaient aidé à développer une machine pour essayer de détecter l'anomalie qui était en Druitt. __En l'examinant attentivement, ils trouvaient que son "aura" avait changé : il était devenu maléfique. Soudain, Druitt se leva et son regard avait brusquement changé ; il était devenu noir. Il se mit à attaquer Nigel qui utilisait son pouvoir d'invisibilité pour éviter son attaque. Helen, par réflexe, prit une seringue contenant un étrange liquide, puis l'injectait dans le corps de Druitt. John s'écroulait à terre, raide mort. Watson apportait à son amie, une nouvelle machine fonctionnant avec de l'électricité pour le ramener à la vie. En faisant cela, Helen fit disparaître le mal que son fiancé avait en lui. _

_Après cet épisode, Helen refusait de se marier avec John qui essayait de la convaincre mais elle refusa. John avait, malgré cette entité en lui, changé depuis qu'il possède ses pouvoirs de téléportation. _

_****Fin du Flashback****_

_Depuis cette époque, Helen refusa tout contact __avec John. Inopportunément, à maintes reprises dans le siècle, elle croisa la route de Druitt qui lui demandait de l'aide. Et dès qu'elle pensait que le danger de John disparut, elle tomba enceinte de lui, après avoir décryogéniser la semence de son ex- fiancé qu'elle avait gardé pour des jours meilleurs. C'est ainsi que Seth vit le jour de l'union de John et d'Helen._

On toqua alors à la porte du bureau d'Helen. Sortant de ses souvenirs passés, Helen alla ouvrir et fut étonnée de voir Seth qui prévint sa mère d'un appel du SG- C. Intriguée, Helen prit l'appel du Général O'Neil :

« Bonjour Helen, comment avance notre plan d'attaque ?

- Il est prêt Général. Nous pourrons bientôt attaquer la base de Ragnarok. Mais… j'imagine que ce n'est pas l'objet principal de votre appel.

- Effectivement, non. Je vous appelle pour vous annoncez une triste nouvelle. Mlle Arhat a été kidnappée par un homme inconnu qui s'était infiltré on ne sait comment, dans sa chambre sur Atlantis. Tout a été mis en place pour la retrouver le plus vite possible. Je vous l'assure. »

Choquée, Helen lâcha le combiné du téléphone qu'elle fit tomber au sol. Elle n'en croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : Maureen a été enlevée !

* * *

><p><em>Je publies aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre qui est un de mes plus longs pour le moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. <em>

_J'ai décidé de faire une halte sur Terre, pour voir ce qui s'y passe pendant que Maureen est dans la Galaxie de Pégase. _

_Voilà un petit aperçut sur la vie passée d'Helen, sa relation avec John Druitt et la présentation des trois autres amis "spéciaux" de Magnus qui vont aussi apparaître dans certains chapitres. _

_Bonne lecture, et pensez à me laisser vos impressions. ^^_


	20. Chap 20 : Les nouveaux Anciens

_Enfin le 20e chapitre de mon crossover. _

_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui attendent avec impatience les prochains chapitres. Et je remercie en particulier, Diama56 qui me soutient. ^^_

_Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews anonymes et des auteurs. ^^_

_Rien ne m'appartient sauf Maureen Arhat, Seth Magnus et Lana Andrews. _

_A la semaine prochaine et bon week- end à tous ! :-)_

**_ATTENTION : J'ai modifié le titre de ce chapitre, mais son contenu reste le même. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 20 : Les nouveaux Anciens<strong>

Maureen fut emmenée dans une chambre où elle put se reposer. La jeune femme reçut la visite d'Ida qui lui apportait un plateau avec de la nourriture. La terrienne ne reconnut pas, certains aliments et n'osa pas les manger.

Après que le Chef du vaisseau Lantien lui ait révélé le nom de son peuple, Maureen fut emmenée dans des quartiers puisqu'il se faisait tard. Elle essaya de dormir mais n'y arriva pas, car elle était choquée de voir des Anciens. Tout à coup, le vaisseau se mit à secouer, puis les alarmes s'enclenchèrent. Inquiète, Maureen sortit de sa chambre, paniquée, où deux gardes l'emmenèrent sur le pont de commandement. Elle vit, une fois arrivée sur le pont, la femme de 40 ans donner des ordres de riposter contre une attaque des Mandrags, un peuple extraterrestre composé en partie humain avec de l'ADN végétal.

« Allez- y, visez leurs réacteurs d'hypernavigation. Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper encore une fois ! Je ne tolèrerais pas une défaite quelconque ! Nous devons leurs montrer notre force de frappe. Nous ne sommes pas faibles ! Alors, faites de votre mieux pour les anéantir !

- OUI, CHEF ! », répondit en cœur tout l'équipage du pont.

Ils tirèrent alors tous en même temps sur les réacteurs en question. Maureen observa avec effroi comment cette femme dure et sans pitié, commande ses troupes fermement. Une fois les vaisseaux ennemis détruits, la femme se tourna vers Maureen pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme où elles pourraient parler en paix. Elles entrèrent dans une salle où était installé un bureau. Une fois assises, la femme Ancienne dit :

« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes des Anciens, mais pas ceux qui veulent faire l'Ascension. Nous avons refusé d'effectuer cela et nous avons décidé de nous battre physiquement contre les menaces de notre galaxie. Je me nomme Iamika Tyg, chef de ce peuple.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous saviez ce que j'étais. Je voudrais avoir des précisions sur cela.

- Hum… Très bien. Mais avant tout, je veux voir ce que vous savez faire au combat ! »

Surprise, Maureen suivit Iamika vers un espace où il y avait des tapis vert au sol. Iamika lui donna des bâtons, puis elles se mirent en position de combat. L'Ancienne commença à attaquer la jeune femme qui réussit avec beaucoup de mal, à bloquer son attaque. Après plusieurs offensives, Maureen perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre Iamika en profita pour la désarmer et lui mit son bâton sous son menton. Satisfaite, la blonde aida Maureen à se relever. Iamika lui expliqua alors qu'elle devrait prendre des cours de combat au corps- à- corps pour qu'elle puisse s'améliorer.

Elles retournèrent alors s'asseoir dans les fauteuils. Maureen essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice. Malheureusement, Iamika le remarqua et ''ferma'' son esprit. Maureen, étonnée, la regarda. L'Ancienne lui conta :

« Je vois que vous contrôlez un de vos nombreux dons. Si vous vous entraînez en compagnie de gens possédant des capacités similaires, vous pourrez pénétrer dans l'esprit de vos cibles sans vous faire repérez et les fouillez en cas de besion.

- Dites- moi qui je suis vraiment. Je cherche quelqu'un qui puisse connaitre mon peuple et me dire ce que je suis.

- Quel est votre nom ? Vous ne me l'avez pas encore dit !

- Oh… je m'appelle Maureen Arhat.

- Bien, Maureen. Je vous ai fais venir ici car la transmission de ces deux personnes venant d'une lointaine planète, m'a fait douter de votre véritable nature. Et comme mon peuple a été victime à plusieurs reprises, des attaques de cette mystérieuse organisation qui détruit et rallie des peuples primitifs, j'ai pensé que votre espèce était éteinte depuis longtemps. Mais je vois qu'elle existe encore, malgré toutes les épreuves dont ils étaient victimes.

- Donc, vous savez qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes, sans aucun doute, une Siryanîte à demie- humaine. »

Enfin Maureen avait entendu ce qu'elle était probablement : une demie- Siryanîte.

**###**

« Sheppard, restez calme, voulez- vous. Vous me rendez nerveuse !

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Il faut cherchez les agresseurs de Maureen. Bon sang ! Que fais Sam avec les Wraiths ! Il y a bien plus urgent à faire que de discuter avec eux ! »

Depuis l'enlèvement de leur amie toute la cité était en alerte puisqu'un intrus avait réussi à pénétrer dans la cité bien gardée.

Samantha parla avec Todd et Xellesia de ce qui s'était passé **avant** que Maureen ne soit enlevée. Xellesia lui raconta qu'elle l'avait quitté devant sa chambre et en se dirigeant vers un couloir, elle entendait alors un cri puis plus rien.

Tout en réfléchissant, Sam congédia les deux Wraiths afin de trouver un plan pour retrouver Maureen. Xellesia communiqua avec le Commandant Wraith dans le réseau télépathique :

_« Que cachez- vous, Wraith, aux humains d'Atlantis ? Vous êtes bien arrogant de vouloir les aider !_

_- Et vous, pour quelles raisons vous me demandez cela, Hybride ? Vous êtes pareils je vous le rappelle !_

_- Hum…, fit- elle contrariée. Très étrange, non, ce ''malaise'' qui émane de nos amis. Ah, j'oubliais, vous êtes dépourvu de sentiments humains comme nous, les Butongs. Vous êtes dépourvus d'humanité !_

_- Détrompez- vous, femelle. Nous sommes bien capables d'éprouver des "sentiments" ou des "émotions" comme vous. Seulement, nous les enfuissons au fond de nous. Cela nous permet, malgré vous, de ressentir des choses humaines._

_- D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué comment vous regardiez Maureen. Je dois dire qu'elle est une femme très belle…_

_- ... Et très précieuse, Xellesia. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une humaine comme elle. Dès notre première rencontre, elle a été… ''gentille et douce'' avec moi, alors qu'on me traitait de monstre ! Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle est spéciale._

_- Commandant, vous me surprenez ! Vous êtes finalement plus humain que vous ne paraissez ! »_, se moqua- t- elle de Todd.

Todd, vexé, grogna férocement en sa direction. Les humains à proximité, ne comprirent pas leurs réactions. Sans le vouloir, Todd s'était confié à une Wraith hybride qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qui le surprit. Lui, un puissant Wraith, avait eu un instant de faiblesse qui lui était peu commune.

Tout à coup, Rodney arriva en courant avec une tablette dans les mains, vers le bureau de Carter. En entrant dans le bureau, il hurla de joie :

« Samantha, je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai réussi à la localiser dans la Galaxie de Pégase ! On va pouvoir aller la libérer. Je suis trop génial !

- McKay, calmez- vous donc et reprenez depuis le début. Vous avez retrouvé Maureen, c'est cela ? Et où est- elle, Rodney ?

- Oui, nom de Dieu ! C'est ce que je viens de dire ! Si nous partons maintenant, un Jumper peut encore les rattraper !

- C'est impossible, Dr McKay, interrompit alors Todd. Vous vous êtes trompé dans vos calculs ils vont quitter votre zone de détection radio. Il est presque trop tard de réagir.

- Oh, mais… De quoi vous mêlez- vous ? Restez en-dehors de mon travail et tout ira bien.

- Rodney, Todd a raison le point lumineux se déplace très vite, confirma Carter. Je crois que nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle.

- Mais… Colonel Carter…, bégaya Rodney.

- McKay, il est impossible de les rattraper. Voyez par vous- même ! »

Soudain, le vaisseau disparut de l'écran. Tout le monde soupira en même temps.

**###**

Deux jours plus tard, Todd retourna sur sa Ruche afin de proposer à son équipage, que les Butongs viendraient sur leur vaisseau. Il avait longuement ''discuté'' avec Xellesia de leur avenir. Et ils s'étaient mis alors d'accord.

Le Colonel Carter avait voulut garder ses invités sur Atlantis, mais Xellesia souhaita retourner sur leur planète natale. Craignant une autre attaque, une fois là- bas, Carter refusa de les laisser partir. C'est alors que complètement inattendu, Todd proposa à la femelle Wraith, d'héberger son peuple sur sa Ruche. Le regard haineux, Xellesia n'avait que d'autres choix que d'accepter son offre très généreuse. Xellesia alla prévenir son peuple qu'ils allaient vivre avec des Wraiths jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle planète pour s'y installer définitivement.

Myian, qui était sortit de l'infirmerie, refusa catégoriquement de les suivre.

L'équipe de Sheppard les aida a préparé leur ''voyage'' vers la Ruche de Todd. Lana rassura les Butongs qu'elle restera avec eux afin de les guider.

Todd revint le lendemain pour confirmer que les Wraiths de son équipage ne leur feraient rien à leurs arrivés et durant leur séjour.

C'est alors, que Chuck reçut un message sub-spatial. Intrigué, il appela le Colonel Carter qui vint dans la salle de contrôle, 5 minutes après. Elle était suivie de Sheppard, Teyla, Lana et Rodney. Ronon, lui, aidait les Butongs à organiser leur transfert. Chuck lança alors le message reçut :

« Atlantis, je souhaite vous prévenir que nous avons votre amie ''spéciale'' à bord de notre vaisseau. Je me nomme Iamika Tyg et je suis le Commandant du vaisseau Lantien _**Pléiades**_. Désolée de vous avoir fait peur en vous introduisant dans votre cité, mais nous ne lui avons rien fait aucun mal. Tenez, elle veut vous dire quelque chose.

- Salut tout le monde ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ce sont des Anciens qui savent qui je suis vraiment. Je vais revenir dès que possible. Pour le moment, je reste avec eux. D'un côté, c'est préférable que je ne reste pas au même endroit au cas où, Ragnarok enverrait des mercenaires ou des espions dans les rangs de l'expédition. A bientôt les amis ! »

La transmission s'arrêta là.


	21. Chap 21 : Les Hybrides chez les Wraiths

**Chap. 21 : Les Hybrides chez les Wraiths**

« QUOI ? Maureen n'est plus sur Atlantis ! Où est- elle alors ? Je vous signale que notre plan va bien commencé, et elle doit nous aider à l'accomplir, Général !

- Allons, Helen, cessez d'hurler dans le combiné ! Vous me donnez des migraines. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, s'ils l'ont kidnappé et elle, elle veut rester auprès d'eux pour découvrir qui elle est vraiment, répondit calmement Jack O'Neil.

- Je suis contente qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui sache ce qu'elle est, mais… nous ne savons rien d'eux. Ils ne figurent pas dans la base de données lantienne. Ils peuvent bien faire partie de Ragnarok, ou ils peuvent même être dangereux pour Maureen.

- C'est vrai. Malheureusement, c'est le risque à prendre pour qu'elle découvre ses origines. Vous savez mieux que moi ce dont elle est capable pour le moment. Et je n'ai rien contre personnellement, qu'elle acquiert un peu d'expérience avec des gens qui savent ce qu'elle est, pas vous ? »

Un silence tomba entre les deux interlocuteurs. Helent et le Général O'Neil terminèrent leur conversation.

**###**

Xellesia conduisit les survivants de son peuple vers les Darts qui s'étaient posés sur les différentes plate- formes à l'extérieur de la Tour. On les dématérialisa avant de s'envoler vers la Ruche où Todd les attendait.

Une fois rematérialisée dans le hangar à Darts, Lana souhaita la bienvenue aux Butongs sur la Ruche de Todd. Les enfants très jeunes se tenaient contre les femmes, apeurés et intimidés par les vrais Wraiths, présent dans le hangar. Todd arriva, suivit de son Second que Lana avait baptisé ''Kenny''. Xellesia n'aima pas être en présence du Commandant elle fut encore soupçonneuse par rapport aux intentions des Wraiths et de leur élan de générosité si soudaine.

Tout à coup, Kenny ordonna aux Drones de s'occuper des affaires de leurs invités. Todd et Lana guidèrent les 20 survivants vers leurs quartiers. Les enfants et leurs mères restèrent ensemble les orphelins, tous ensemble, ainsi que les femmes célibataires ; elles furent mises à 2- 3 dans la même chambre et les garçons adolescents, idem. Le Commandant Wraith laissa dans le couloir où les Butongs logeaient, des Drones à chaque mètre pour assurer leur protection.

Le soir, Todd organisa un banquet pour les hybrides qui mangeaient de la nourriture humaine. Myian fut fasciné par la matière organique qui composait la Ruche. Il traina derrière le groupe qui se dirigeait vers le mess improvisé. Kenny remarqua son intérêt pour le vaisseau. Le Wratih dit mentalement :

_« __Vous vous intéressez à notre technologie, jeune hybride ?_

_- Euh… oui. Depuis mon enfance, on m'a raconté des histoires sur votre peuple et cela m'intéresse beaucoup. Je souhaiterai en savoir plus._

_- Si vous le désirez, je peux vous apprendre ce qui vous intéresse. Seulement, si votre chef est d'accord, bien sûr !_

_- Je vais lui demander. Vous savez, elle est très difficile à convaincre pour ce genre de chose. Surtout qu'elle vous déteste énormément. Mais..._

_- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Y EN A ASSEZ DE VOS MESSES BASSES ! », _hurla Xellesia, vexée, qui avait suivit leur discussion mentale.

La jeune femme lança ensuite aux deux Wraiths un regard furieux et venimeux. Ils ne disaient plus un mot, jusqu'à leur arrivés au mess.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, où les Butongs furent encore intrigués par les Wraiths qui surveillaient le réfectoire. Eux- même, furent mal à l'aise de voir des Wraiths aussi "humains" que leurs nourritures. En retournant vers leurs chambres, Xellesia gronda des enfants qui se promenaient sans surveillance dans les couloirs. Les enfants retournèrent alors auprès des autres. Xellesia continua sa route, puis tomba nez à nez avec le Second de Todd. D'abord, étonnée de le voir, Xellesia continua son chemin en l'ignorant. Le Wraith l'interpella soudainement :

« Puis- je vous parlez un instant, Xellesia ? C'est à propos de tout à l'heure. »

Ne voulant pas, elle accepta tout de même de le suivre dans une salle de déserte pour y discuter en paix. Kenny invita la femelle à s'asseoir sur d'étranges fauteuils aux tissus doux foncés. Il commença :

« Pourquoi avez- vous écouté la conversation entre moi et votre… euh…

- Myian m'a été confié depuis le décès de ses parents avec son grand- père, qui a disparut soudainement. Je suis le chef de mon peuple, enfin, de ce qu'il en reste. Je ferais tout mon possible pour protéger mes frères et soeurs du danger. Et tout cela, à cause de votre race qui nous discrimine et nous sélectionne sans cesse.

- Il veut que je lui apprenne nos cultures et notre technologie, seulement si vous êtes d'accord.

- Hum… Au début, j'aurais dis non, mais… je pense que s'il est heureux de faire cela, je le lui autorise. Attention, si vous ou un autre Wraith tentez de le retourner contre mon peuple ou pire, je n'hésiterai pas à venir vous tranchez la gorge personnellement, Second ! Compris ? »

Kenny accepta avec un sourire moqueur. Il remarqua que Xellesia était contrariée.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à leurs occupations. Durant les jours qui suivirent, Lana aida les Butongs à s'intégrer et à s'orienter dans la Ruche. Xellesia et d'autres femelles hybrides, gardèrent un œil méfiant envers leurs hôtes en particulier, contre le Commandant et le Second qui s'occupèrent trop de leurs affaires.

Mais la vie à bord du Vaisseau –Ruche, resta calme et malgré que certaines femelles Butongs s'intéressèrent à des Wraiths mâles des différentes castes : scientifique, dirigeante et guerrier.

**###**

« Où allons- nous, Commandant Iamika ?

- Nous nous dirigeons vers une planète qui, d'après une ancienne légende galactique, serait sous le contrôle d'un peuple très ancien. Je veux que vous apprenez à maîtriser vos capacités avant toute chose. Et pour cela, il vous faut un Maître. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aidez.

- Et vous pensez qu'un Maître pourra m'aider ? »

Iamika lui répondit oui en lui souriant. Maureen fut étonnée de la voir sourire sur un visage dur et autoritaire.

Durant plusieurs jours, Maureen fut entraînée par Iamika et un officier pour manier les armes tranchantes, les armes à feu et le corps- à- corps. Elle s'améliora de jours en jours, ce qui rendit Iamika satisfaisante. Maureen alla rendre visite à Ida et à son mari afin qu'ils puissent l'examiner de temps à autre. Depuis qu'elle était à bord du vaisseau Lantien, on devait surveiller sa santé.

Maureen commença à connaître le vaisseau ainsi que certaines personnes de l'équipage. Malheureusement, elle s'inquiéta pour ses amis d'Atlantis, l'équipe du Sanctuaire et en particulier, les Wraiths alliés dont Todd, Myian et Xellesia – qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop. D'un autre côté, elle avait hâte de découvrir enfin ce qu'elle est et d'où elle vient.

Assise, en train de réfléchir à sa situation, on l'appela dans le microphone qui la demandait de venir sur le pont.

En arrivant sur le pont, Iamika lui annonça :

« Nous sommes arrivés sur la planète en question. Je vais vous emmenez personnellement voir la personne qui vous entraînera. Préparez- vous pour la longue randonnée. »

Elles se mirent en route, le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ATTENTION : J'ai modifié le titre du chapitre 20 mais pas son contenu.<em>**

_Les Hybrides sont enfin sur la Ruche de Todd où ils vont pouvoir commencer leur nouvelle vie, en attendant de trouver une nouvelle planète. _

_Maureen a débuté son entraînement au combat et va arriver sur la planète dont Iamika en avait parlé. _

_Va- t- elle enfin découvrir qui elle est ? Et où se trouve son peuple d'origine ?_

_Suite, dans les prochains chapitres. ^^_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, chers amis lecteurs. ;-)_


	22. Chap 22 : Le retour, part 1

**Chap. 22 : Le retour**

_1 à 2 mois après…_

« Colonel Carter, il y a un vaisseau qui s'approche de la cité ! Que doit- on faire ?

- Activez le bouclier de la cité et faites appeler le Colonel Sheppard vers le fauteuil des Anciens. Chuck, essayez d'envoyer un message vers ce vaisseau.

- Nous recevons une communication venant du vaisseau. »

Chuck lança le message vidéo sur un ordinateur sécurisé. Carter avait fait appeler Rodney, Lana, Teyla et Sheppard. Ronon, quant à lui, était partit en mission avec le Major Lorne sur une planète qu'il venait de découvrir. Tout le monde fut impatient de savoir qui cela était. Tout à coup, ils virent sur l'écran, Maureen qui avait beaucoup changé. Maureen leur demanda si elle pouvait revenir sur Atlantis. Carter l'y autorisa.

Une fois sur Atlantis, Maureen était vêtue d'un long manteau brun sans manche avec un Jersey blanc et un pantalon moulant noir en cuir. Elle avait aussi des bottes en cuir noires avec des sangles. Lana remarqua aussi que son amie avait quelque chose de ''nouveau '' en elle. Carter emmena Maureen dans une salle de réunion. Une fois installée, Sheppard lui dit :

« Vous nous avez manqué, Mlle Arhat. Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ?

- Eh bien,… j'en sais un peu plus, en effet. Mais je me suis améliorée : j'arrive à présent à mieux contrôler mes capacités et même à en découvrir de nouvelles en m'entraînant beaucoup.

- Nous sommes ravis de l'apprendre, Maureen. Est- ce que vous restez ici ou vous retournez parmi les…

- Non. Je reste sur Atlantis. Iamika m'a donné cela pour le Dr Rodney : le portable contient des coordonnées de quelques planètes et d'autres informations. Elle et son peuple veulent nous aider à lutter contre Ragnarok, si c'est possible !

- Bien sûr Maureen. Toute aide est la bienvenue pour lutter contre eux.

- Bonjour Maureen, comment vas- tu ? », dit soudain une voix féminine derrière elle.

Maureen se retourna et vit que s'était Helen Magnus ! Heureuse, la jeune femme lui sourit depuis ce long moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Helen s'installa à côté de Samantha. Soudain, tout le monde se tut et une atmosphère pesante tomba dans la salle. Maureen ne comprenait rien. Lana commença à lui raconter que Ragnarok avait commencé à s'attaquer à deux Sanctuaires sur Terre : un a été complètement détruit et le second, n'avait eu que des dommages réparables. Depuis un certain temps, le Sanctuaire et le SG- C, préparaient un plan pour anéantir une des bases secrètes de Ragnarok. C'était Kate Feelander, l'agent de Druitt infiltrée, qui avait fait passer le message. Helen lui montra le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré.

Ils ont fait 5 groupes d'assaut, commandé par Druitt avec Seth, Bigfoot, Helen et Maureen ; un autre par le Général O'Neil avec Carter et des Marines ;et un autre par le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe ainsi que deux autres groupes de Marines.

« Pendant que 4 groupes font diversion, expliqua Carter, et essaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Druitt et son équipe attaquent de l'intérieur où ils vont rejoindre Kate Feelander pour nous aider. Leur but est de libérer les phénomènes capturé de force par Ragnarok. »

Carter précisa que l'assaut aura lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

Après cette longue réunion, Maureen fut invitée par Lana à la cafétéria pour y déjeuner. Une fois assises, Helen, John et Teyla se joignaient aux deux femmes. Ils voulurent tous savoir ce que Maureen avait appris durant tout un mois passé parmi ses Anciens.

###

_« Au début, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait à bord du vaisseau Lantien, ''Pléiades''. J'avais eu un entretien avec Iamika Tyg, la chef qui m'a révélée qu'elle connaissait une personne qui pouvait m'aider à m'entraîner. J'ai même découvert un nouveau peuple extraterrestre appelé Mandrags c'est un peuple humanoïde constitué de végétation. _

_Ils__ m__'__ont__ enlevé __à __cause __d__'__un __message __entre __Lana __et __le __Général __O__'__Neil qu'ils avaient réussi à capter depuis leur position très éloignée. __Ils __m__'__ont __alors __emmené__ ensuite __vers __une __planète__ à __20 __années-__lumières d'ici, __où __était __une __personne __pour__ m__'__aider __à __maîtriser __mes__ capacités __mentales. __Durant__ tout __ce __voyage, __les __gens __à__ bord __du__ vaisseau, __m__'__entraînaient__ au __combat. C'était très dur !_

_Quand __on __était__ arrivé __près__ de __la __planète,__ Iamika __m__'__emmena__ à __bord __d__'__un __Jumpee - c'est un __engin __volant, __très __similaire __à __un __Jumper __mais __en __plus __petit __et __plus __maniable -__ vers __la __planète.__ S__'__était__ une __planète __similaire__ à__ la __Terre, __avec__ des __océans__ et __des __continents.__ En __descendant __vers __la __planète, __je __découvris__ d__'__innombrables __forêts, __de __grands __lacs __et __des __montagnes __impressionnantes._

_Arrivés__ sur __un __champ __où __le __Jumpee __atterrit, __Iamika __m__'__emmenait__ dans __une __forêt, __escortée __par __deux__ soldats __armés. __Durant __des__ heures,__ nous __marchions __à __travers __les __bois __jusqu__'__à __ce __que __nous __arrivions __devant__ un __grand__ arbre. __Tout __autour __de __cet __arbre, __il __y __avait __des __bougies, __des __offrandes__ et __des __prières __accrochées__ à__ ses__ branches.__ On __m__'__avait__ expliqué__ que__ cet __arbre__ était__ très__ ancien__ et__ important __dans __de __nombreuses__ religions. __Iamika __me __conduisait __ensuite __vers __une __grotte, __située__ derrière __l__'__arbre gigantesque. __Elle __m__'__expliquait__ que __je __devais __pénétrer __seule__ dans__ la__ grotte__ où,__ d__'__après__ une __légende, __un__ être __lumineux __accueillerait __l__'__Elu._

_C'est ainsi que j'entrais seule dans cette sombre grotte. Je m'y enfonçais de plus en plus et je me sentais mal à l'aise dans cette obscurité qui m'enveloppait de plus en plus. Je commençais à avoir peur._

_Tout__ à __coup,__ je __vis__ une __étrange __lumière__ jaune __qui__ surgissait __devant __moi.__ C__'__était__ une__ sensation __bizarre, __comme__ si__ l__'__on__ m__'__engloutissait __en__ une__ fois. __En __rouvrant__ mes __yeux,__ je__ voyais__ un__ étrange__ endroit__ où __tout__ baignait __dans __une __lumière__ sans__ soleil. __Un__ grand__ arbre __au__ milieu__ d__'__un__ champ__ de__ fleurs__ avait__ retenu __mon__ attention. Cet arbre ressemblait à celui de l'extérieur.__ Une__ fois __devant __l__'__arbre, __un__ vieil __homme__ assis__ sur __de __grosses__ racines __en__train __de__ méditer,__ouvrit__ ses__ yeux.__ Il__ ressemblait __beaucoup __aux__ prêtres __hindous__ qui__ cherchent __la__ sérénité__ dans __la __prière.__ Il__ se __levait__ puis __descendit__ m__'__accueillir __avec __des __paroles __étranges__:_

_« Je__ te__ souhaite__ la __bienvenue __sur__ Samsara.__ Je__ suis__ Manjushri,__ le__ guide __spirituel__ de__ tous __ceux__ qui __recherche__ la__ vérité __et __plus __encore. __Je__ sais__ que__ tu__ as__ des__ doutes__ sur __ta __véritable __nature__ et__ cela__ fait __longtemps__ que __tu__ as__ cette __sensation__ qui__ te__ perturbe.__ Tu__ sais__ au __plus __profond __de __ton__ être,__ que__ quelque __chose __cloche __en __toi. __Mais__ tu __ne __peux __pas __dire __ce __que __c__'__est. Et cela perturbe ton chakra. _

_- Vous avez raison. Pouvez- vous m'aider à répondre à mes interrogations, Manjushri ? Je ne sais plus à qui m'adresser._

_- Chaque chose en son temps, méré baccé (=mon enfant). »_

_Le__ vieux__ brahmane __m__'__avait__ ensuite__ montré__ que __je__ devais __m__'__asseoir__ en__ face__ de__ lui.__ Il__ commençait__ par __allumer __un __feu __entre__ nous,__ et__ par __la __seule__ force__ de__ son__ esprit. Je croyais que j'hallucinais en le voyant faire. __Ensuite,__il__ se __mettait__ à __méditer.__ Ne__ sachant__ pas__ quoi__ faire,__ je__ fis__ la __même __chose__ que __lui._

_Après __quelques__ minutes,__ j__'__étais__ sur__ la__ même__ longueur__ d__'__ondes __que__ le __brahmane. __Il__ se __mettait__ à__ m__'__expliquer__ mentalement __qu__'__il __savait __comment__ m__'__aider. __Il __voulait __que __j__'__atteigne __10__ niveaux __de __ma __conscience __et __qu__'__il __appelle __cela __le __Paramita._

_Tout d'abord, je m'exerçais à contrôler le nombre de pensées que je capte en une fois. Je mis plus d'une semaine à bien maîtriser cela, avant de me lancer dans la pénétration dans l'esprit des gens. Pour cet exercice, je mis plus de temps. Tous cela étaient très compliqués et difficiles._

_Finalement, __il __m__'__apprit__ à__ me__ servir__ de__ mes__ pouvoirs__ intérieurs.__ Je __comptais,__ tout__ le__ temps __passer__ avec__ le__ brahmane :__ environ__ 3__ semaines._

_Avant de le quitter, il m'annonça :_

_« Tu __as__ appris __avec __moi,__ le__ premier __niveau __qui__ sert__ à __devenir __la __lumière __des__ étoiles,__un__ être __divin__ supérieur __aux __êtres__ qui__ ont__ fait__ l__'__Ascension.__Quand __tu__ auras__ atteint__ le __monde__ extérieur,__ le__ temps__ sera__ différent __qu__'__ici.__ Reviens__ quand__ tu__ auras __aperçut__ un__ signe. A__ ce __moment-__là,__ je__ t__'__apprendrais__ la__ prochaine__ étape. __Lorsque __tu __auras __remplie __toutes __les__ étapes,__ tu __seras __prête__ à__ être __une__ Siryanîte__ à __part__ entière.__ A __bientôt,__ Siksu. »_

_Tout à coup, en un clin d'œil, l'homme disparut. Je me dirigeais alors vers l'extérieur de la grotte. Une fois à l'extérieur, je retrouvais Iamika et les gardes qui m'attendaient. Iamika m'expliquait que j'étais absente pendant moins d'une semaine et demie. J'en croyais pas mes oreilles mais j'ai pu prendre le temps de retourner sur Atlantis. Avec le bagage de nouvelles connaissances. _

_Donc, pendant mon voyage de retour, je m'entraînais à utiliser mes nouvelles capacités. C'est comme cela que j'ai découvert avec l'aide des Anciens et de Manjushri, mes nouvelles capacités que je maîtrise. »_

_###_

Le petit groupe avait écouté attentivement le récit de leur amie qui était extraordinaire.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, le chapitre 22 qui a eu de petits problèmes à se faire enregistrer. <em>

_Donc, comme vous le voyez, ce n'est qu'une première partie qui est déjà très longue. _

_Si vous avez des questions à propos de certains termes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine et bonne semaine à tous.  
><em>


	23. Chap 23 : Le retour, part 2

_Ceci est la suite du chapitre 22 qui compte comme un 23e chapitre. _

_S'il y a des problèmes ou quelques choses qui ne va pas, signalez- le moi afin que je puisse le modifier. _

_Le chapitre 24 sera publier la semaine prochaine. _

_A bientôt, chers lecteurs ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 23 : Le retour, part 2<strong>

Tout le monde termina leur repas en discutant avec Maureen des dernières nouvelles. Maureen retourna dans sa chambre où elle rangea ses affaires. Elle reçut la visite de Teyla et Lana qui lui expliquèrent en quoi consistait le plan d'attaque :

« Une fois que l'équipe 5, composée de Druitt, Helen, Seth, Bigfoot et toi êtes à l'intérieur, vous allez vous divisez en deux groupes : un va ouvrir les portes pour faire entrer les autres équipes d'assaut, et l'autre, va repérer les lieux et éventuellement trouver les prisonniers. D'après ce ''Druitt'', une femme vous attendra pour vous aidez dans la base, expliqua Teyla.

- Quant à toi, tu devras conduire les prisonniers à l'abri, vers les hélicoptères qui seront stationnés à l'extérieur. Les militaires t'attendront pour les emmener loin de la base souterraine. Druitt nous a confié les plans du bâtiment que sa ''taupe'' nous a fourni et d'après eux, la majeure partie des locaux sont éparpillés dans les sous- sols, à plusieurs étages en- dessous. Si tu veux plus de précisions, va voir Carter ou Magnus. D'ailleurs, tu seras choquée de les voir côte à côte. Hi hi hi ! », termina Lana, avec un grand sourire.

Intriguée par cette étrange phrase, elle vit Teyla et Lana partirent : Maureen décida d'aller les voir le lendemain pour avoir plus de précision et de voir ce qu'a dit en dernier Lana.

_Le lendemain._

Le Colonel Carter et Helen Magnus furent en train de discuter sur les derniers points à éclaircir avant l'attaque sur la base de Ragnarok. Maureen les interrompit quand elle entra dans le bureau de Carter. Tout à coup, elle les dévisagea, intriguée : elle n'avait jamais remarqué que les deux femmes avaient une ressemblance frappante : elles avaient les mêmes cheveux d'une couleur différente, les mêmes traits et expressions du visage, ou aussi, les yeux dont Samantha les avait bleus et Helen d'un magnifique bruns. Maureen aurait pu jurer qu'elles étaient jumelles, ce qui la troubla énormément.

Helen lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, en voyant que la jeune femme ne disait rien. Mais la jeune femme oublia la raison de sa présence. Samantha et Helen se regardèrent étonnées, puis virent Maureen partir, déconcertée. Elle avait même failli presque prendre une porte au visage tellement elle était confuse. Dès qu'elle était sortie, Carter et Helen rigolèrent de bon cœur de l'étonnement de Maureen en les voyant.

Maureen alla voir Lana et lui confia sa découverte surprenante sur les deux femmes de 30 ans. Lana se mit à rire en voyant la tête que Maureen faisait. Maureen ne comprit pas la réaction de son amie. Puis, Lana lui expliqua qu'elle et les autres furent aussi surpris qu'elle maintenant, en voyant Samantha et Helen côte à côte. Elle commença à rire avec Lana et toutes les deux rirent en cœur.

Une fois le fou rire passé, Maureen se dirigea vers une salle d'entraînement où Ronon, l'attendait pour s'exercer avec elle. Elle arriva dans la salle vêtue d'un débardeur moulant noir et d'un pantalon vert kaki de yoga. Ronon la dévisagea de haut en bas d'un air admiratif, avant de lui donner un bâton en bambou. Ils se mirent alors en position de combat. Ronon commença par une attaque frontale, lancé avec beaucoup de force et de rapidité. Malheureusement, Maureen fut plus rapide et bloqua son attaque en la faisant dévier par le côté gauche. L'ancien coureur fut surpris : personne, même pas Teyla n'avait réussi à intercepter son attaque.

Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, Ronon et Mauren s'arrêtèrent, complètement essoufflés. Une fois la respiration calmée, Ronon lui déclara, stupéfait :

« Je dois avouer que tu m'as donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Je me suis jamais autant entraîné que maintenant. Où as- tu appris tout cela ?

- Se sont mes amis –les Anciens- qui m'ont appris leurs techniques de combat. Ils sont très forts dans les arts martiaux et en particulier, au corps- à- corps.

- Eh bien… Ils ont des techniques bien curieuses et intéressantes, je dois dire.

- Et toi, tu les as apprise où ? »

Ronon devint silencieux et ne répondit pas à sa question. Gardant toujours le sourire, Maureen le vit ranger leurs bâtons d'entraînement. Elle se rendit compte, que Ronon n'aimait pas parler de son passé. Une fois qu'ils avaient récupéré, Maureen lui montra durant tout le reste de la matinée, quelques mouvements pour se défendre et éviter des attaques vers les points vitaux.

###

_Sur Terre…_

« Madame la Directrice, nous venons de recevoir une bouleversante nouvelle venant de la Galaxie de Pégase. Nous avons reçu un message.

- Montrez- la moi ! Et vite, je vous prie ! », répondit impatiemment une femme assise dans un fauteuil.

L'homme lança alors une vidéo où une personne masquée fit son rapport : elle parla d'un plan que leurs ennemis préparaient pour anéantir une de leurs nombreuses bases d'expérimentation, éparpillées sur toute la Terre. la femme prit soudain un air contrarié, elle croisa ses mains sous son menton en soupirant :

« ILS ne perdent rien pour attendre, ces petites vermines ! Je crois que nous allons devoir frapper plus fort qu'eux, afin qu'ILS comprennent qu'ILS ne doivent plus se mêler de nos affaires. Convoquez les 5 Grands chefs ; nous allons leur préparer une petite surprise.

- Bien, Madame. Se sera fait. »

L'homme sortit du bureau. La femme d'une quarantaine d'années, resta assise dans son fauteuil et murmura :

« Tu vas voir Helen, tu ne gagneras pas cette guerre ! Toi et moi nous avons des comptes à régler. Tes protégés et toi, vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait envers notre organisation ! Ainsi que ces militaires de pacotilles. Jamais vous ne gagnerez ! HAHAHAHA ! J'y veillerai, tu peux me croire ! »

###

Tout à coup, Maureen ne se sentit pas bien : elle ressentit comme une perturbation malsaine dans son esprit. Depuis qu'elle avait acquise de nouvelles capacités, elle perçoit mieux son environnement et les émotions qu'elle émet. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus sensible qu'auparavant. Afin de ne pas s'écrouler, elle s'accrocha alors à la balustrade.

Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement car le jour de l'attaque fut arrivé. Tout le monde fut habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull kaki avec un gilet par balles. Toutes les personnes et les équipes d'assaut furent prêtes à aller sur Terre et a exécuté leur plan.


	24. Chap 24 : L'attaque de la base

**Chap. 24 : L'attaque de la base**

Au SG-C, on emmena les personnes vers des hélicoptères et des véhicules d'assauts. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers San Francisco où se trouvait l'entrepôt appartenant à Ragnarok. Kate Feelander prévint Druitt qu'elle devait laisser tomber leur rencontre à l'intérieur : tous les membres des unités devaient se retirer de l'entrepôt.

Druitt fit passer le message au Général O'Neil et à Helen Magnus. Intrigués par cette soudaine retraite, ils conseillèrent à leurs troupes de faire attention à eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la base de Ragnarok. Tout le monde prit leurs positions, dit initialement dans le plan. Maureen revit Seth qui avait beaucoup changé : il avait à présent de beaux cheveux qui lui allèrent jusqu'aux épaules, et il avait aussi grandi. Druitt téléporta son équipe à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

En se dirigeant vers les portes extérieures, ils rencontrèrent peu de personnes, ce qui était très étrange. Maureen chercha dans les couloirs où ils passèrent, un éventuel piège dissimulé.

Arrivé à un croisement, Druitt indiqua sur un plan que Kate lui avait donné, le chemin à prendre vers les portes principales. Seth et Bigfoot allèrent vers les portes principales pour y faire entrer les troupes d'assaut. Ils rencontrèrent peu d'hommes de Ragnarok.

Dès que les portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrirent, Seth confia ses observations au Général O'Neil et au Colonel Carter. Ils ordonnèrent à leurs hommes de faire attention, lorsqu'ils pénètreront à l'intérieur de la base.

Pendant qu'ils sécurisaient l'entrepôt, Maureen, Helen et Druitt se dirigèrent vers les étages inférieurs afin de trouver les prisonniers. Pour couvrir plus de terrains, les trois se séparèrent. Maureen suivit donc un couloir. Tout à coup, elle essaya de capter les pensées de personnes qui seraient au même étage. Par chance, elle trouva des phénomènes et des aliens, emprisonnés dans de petites cellules. Ne sachant pas comment les libérer manuellement, elle lança sur la porte en verre, une boule concentrée en énergie ce qui la fit exploser. Les prisonniers aidèrent la jeune femme à libérer une trentaine de captifs, avant de se mettre à l'abri.

Malheureusement, en remontant à la surface, le groupe de fugitifs de Maureen rencontrèrent la route de phénomènes et d'extraterrestres qui avaient l'air ''bizarres''. Une des fugitives lui raconta rapidement :

« Nous avons été emprisonnés dans ces cellules individuelles et nous étions soumis à un régime très spécial. Puis, des gens habillés en blouse blanche, venaient nous cherchez ils faisaient des examens sur nous. Beaucoup d'entre nous mourut, suite à des effets secondaires d'autres, se transformaient en d'affreuses choses. Ce que vous voyiez là, sont les cobayes qui ont survécu ! Nous devons fuir cet endroit avant qu'ils nous attrapent !

- ne craignez rien, je vais vous sortir de là sain et sauf. Je veux que vous restiez derrière moi, compris ? »

Maureen s'avança vers les étranges monstres musclés, puis se concentra. Impatients et incontrôlables, les monstres se mirent à courir vers les rescapés et Maureen, qui ne bougea pas. Soudain, elle rouvrit ses yeux et sembla envoyer vers eux une sorte de pulsion magnétique qui les projeta loin derrière eux. Les phénomènes regardèrent leur héroïne avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ils se remirent alors en route vers la surface. Mais en chemin, ils croisèrent Helen et Druitt qui avaient chacun, une dizaine de personnes avec eux.

Arrivés devant la dernière porte qui les séparait de la l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, une voix apparut dans les microphones de la base secrète :

« Bravo, je vous félicite pour cette victoire, mes chers amis du Sanctuaire et de l'armée. Malheureusement, vous allez tous périr dans cet endroit car je viens d'enclencher depuis un certain temps, l'autodestruction de ma base qui m'est plus, d'une grande utilité ! Je te remercie beaucoup, Maureen Arhat, pour m'avoir montré tes capacités extraordinaires. Dommage que tu dois mourir ici, je m'étais fait une joie de te transformer en une de mes créatures performantes. Je vous dis donc, adieu mes chers ennemis ! », termina une voix féminine.

Soudain, ils entendirent des explosions venant des étages inférieurs. Helen essaya de déverrouiller la porte qui resta fermer. Druitt avait déjà commencé à téléporter des personnes vers l'extérieur. Maureen remarqua que même sa boule d'énergie, elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Les militaires à l'extérieur, essayèrent de pénétrer à l'intérieur, mais sans réussite. Entendant que les explosions se rapprochèrent dangereusement, Helen ordonna à Druitt de se sauver et de les laisser tomber.

« Jamais, je ne te laisserai, Helen !

- Tu dois te sauver tant que tu peux encore, avant que tu sois trop épuisé. Je te remercie de ton aide.

- Tu ne vas pas abandonné ! Je sais que tu trouveras une autre issue. Tu m'entends !

- Va- t- en maintenant, John. Prends soin de notre fils et des Sanctuaires, promets- le moi.

- Je te le jure Helen. Adieu, Helen adieu Maureen. »

John disparut alors. Helen se mit à frapper contre la porte blindée avec l'aide de certains fugitifs.

Avant que les explosions ne les tuent, le petit groupe se fit alors téléporter à bord d'un vaisseau asgard : le Phoenix. L'explosion détruisit toute la base de Ragnarok, qui avait été évacuée. Les équipes du Sanctuaire et du SG- C furent déjà en route pour Cheyenne Mountain. Tout le monde eut droit à un repos mérité.

* * *

><p><strong>NB :<strong> Dans ce chapitre, l'équipe de Maureen et d'Helen ont échappé à une mort certaine. A partir de maintenant, les épreuves qu'attendent nos héros adorés, vont être plus difficiles.

Donc, voilà pour ces quelques précisions. ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous, de passer une agréable fin de semaine et à la prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Maureen et bien sûr des autres personnages de l'univers de _Sanctuary_ et de_ Stargate Atlantis_ ! ^^

* * *

><p>Pour répondre à la question de Two face, normalement j'ai prévu de parler du fameux téléporteur dans les prochains chapitres. Donc, armez- vous de patience. ^^<p> 


	25. Chap 25 : Des soupçons

**Chap. 25 : Des soupçons**

_3 jours après la destruction de la base…_

Helen avait emmené les phénomènes prisonniers au Sanctuaire, laissant Maureen aider les militaires avec les aliens qui venaient majoritairement de la Galaxie de Pégase. Ils avaient été sauvés par Thor, le Chef des flottes asgardes, qui les avait téléportés à bord de son vaisseau, avant que la base de Ragnarok n'explose en mille morceaux.

Le Colonel Carter prépara les aliens de Pégase à retourner chez eux en passant par la Porte des Étoiles sur Atlantis. Maureen resta sur Terre afin de retourner au Sanctuaire.

Elle retourna avec Helen et Druitt au Sanctuaire grâce à la téléportation de l'homme chauve. Seth, Henry et Bigfoot les accueillirent en particulier Maureen, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis plus de 2 mois. Maureen alla avec les ''garçons'' dans une salle où elle leur raconta ce qu'elle est vraiment : une demie- Siryanîte. Mais Bigfoot et Seth n'en furent pas convaincus Maureen leur parla alors dans leurs têtes. Choqués, ils la regardèrent à tour de rôle. La jeune femme se mit à rire quand elle vit leur expression de visage : ils étaient tellement surpris, qu'ils en étaient bouche bée. Elle continua ensuite à conter ses aventures sur Atlantis et sur Samsara.

**###**

_QG de Ragnarok, en Sibérie_

Assise en face de la femme qui est la Directrice, Kate fut nerveuse pour la raison de sa présence chez la dirigeante de toute l'organisation. La Directrice entra d'un pas assuré et avec son tailleur rose pâle venant de chez Chanel. Un fois installée dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, la femme lui dit :

« Vous êtes Kate Feelander, de la section 3, est- ce exact ?

- Oui, c'est cela, Madame.

- On m'a rapporté que vous avez très bien exécutée les ordres qu'on vous a confié. Le lieutenant Mr 13 m'a confirmé que vous pourrez être ma nouvelle assistante. Est- ce que vous êtes d'accord ? Ou vous voulez me dire autre chose, vous concernant ?

- Non, non, Madame. Je… j'accepte votre offre. Quand est- ce que je peux commencer ?

- Maintenant ! »

Complètement prise au dépourvue, Kate prit un bloc- note que la Directrice lui tendit. La femme au tailleur rose pâle commença à lui dicter des ordres de missions que Kate devra faire passer aux subordonnés de l'organisation.

« Moi, Edna Fortame, demande aux 5 Chefs des autres QG de notre organisation, de se réunir afin de lancer notre plan, ''Destruction massive'' ! Nous devons leur donner une leçon à ses ''impures'' ! »

Kate nota tout cela et fut écœurée par tant de violence et de cruauté envers le Sanctuaire et le Pentagone. Elle se disait qu'elle va devoir prévenir au plus vite son patron, John Druitt.

**###**

En retournant vers ses quartiers, Xellesia réfléchit à sa découverte avec Myian : lors d'une cueillette sur un monde humain qui ne possédait pas de Porte des Étoiles, elle put enfin se dire qu'elle avait trouvé la planète idéale dont son peuple avait besoin.

Cela faisait un peu près 2 mois, que les Butongs étaient sur la Ruche des Wraiths. Au début, les femelles hybrides ne savaient pas quoi faire, mais ont leur donna du travail comme, aider à préparer les armes non- utilisées ou encore, elles s'entraînaient à se battre avec des Wraiths mâles dont elles se sentaient en confiance. Certains jeunes enfants devinrent amis avec de nombreux Wraiths scientifiques.

Elle trouva cela tellement étrange. En se dirigeant vers une salle de repos, elle passa devant les salles d'entraînement. Xellesia remarqua que le Second s'exerçait. Curieuse, la Butong s'approcha de la porte organique, puis observa le Wraith faire de gracieux mouvements. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la spectatrice. Xellesia se rendit compte que le Second vint vers elle. Elle se mit alors à rougir quand elle remarqua qu'il était en sueurs et en voyant son haut se coller à son corps musclé et bien entraîné. Il lui dit alors :

« Puis- je vous aidez, Xellesia ?

- Euh… Eh bien non ! Je ne faisais que passer par là. Pourquoi ? Vous me surveillez maintenant !

- Je vois. En fait, vous avez remarqué que je m'entraînais. Vous voulez vous exercer avec moi ? »

Xellesia ne répondit pas et voulut sortir de la salle. Mais le Wraith lui donna un bâton afin de se défendre de sa soudaine attaque. L'hybride réussit tout de même à bien contre- attaquer.

Ils se battaient durant plusieurs minutes et Kenny, à un moment donné, serra la femelle contre lui. Gênée et en colère, elle lui donna un violent coup dans le bas ventre du Wraith. Le Wraith recula en se tenant le ventre il se mit alors à grogner. Puis, il se jeta sur la jeune femme avec tellement d'agressivité, que les deux perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent au sol. Allongée sur le dos, Xellesia fit son possible pour essayer de se séparer de l'emprise du puissant Wraith.

Tout à coup, le Wraith e calma et il remarqua que Xellesia essaya de se débattre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle enragea de l'intérieur. Kenny lui transmit ses pensées par télépathie :

«_ Calmez-__vous !__Vous __êtes __vraiment__ très __énervante__ quand__ vous __êtes __avec__ moi.__Pourquoi __tant __de __haine __et __de __mépris __envers __les__ Wraiths ?_

_- Lâchez- moi, vermine ! Ou je vous tue dès que j'aurais retrouvé la liberté !_

_-__Petite__ hybride,__ vous__ êtes__ bien__ une __intrigante __femelle.__ Vous __êtes __tellement__… __belle__ et__ ravissante __quand__ vous __êtes __dans__ cet__ état ! _»

Xellesia le regarda dans les yeux, choquée et dégoûtée de ces paroles. Kenny approcha alors son visage de celui de l'hybride. Elle commença à rougir de plus belle lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle près de son visage. Ils se regardèrent donc avant que le Second se relève. Il aida Xellesia à se relever. Cette dernière, toujours rancunière envers Kenny, le gifla violemment. Elle sortit de la salle d'entraînement comme une furie et passa devant le Commandant Wraith, qui semblait étonné de voir la chef des Butongs dans cet état.

Todd questionna son Second de ce qui s'était passé. Kenny lui expliqua alors tout. Une fois lui avoir tout révéler, Todd soupira profondément avant de lui ordonner de se changer au plus vite.

Le Commandant Wraith avait perçu dans l'esprit de son Second, un étrange sentiment nouveau que la plupart des hommes de son équipage avaient depuis l'arrivé des Butongs à bord de la Ruche. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Il ne voulait pas risquer de provoquer une mutinerie parce que lui- même ne ressentait pas cela. Il laissa donc faire le temps.

**###**

« Maman, je t'ai ramené un nouveau phénomène extraordinaire. Maureen pourrait lui parler ?

- Bien sûr, Seth. Prends les mesures nécessaires pour l'interrogatoire. Je préviens Maureen. »

Maureen entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où était installé le phénomène. Elle eut soudain un choc en le voyant : s'était une créature de sexe masculin, qui avait une tête avec de petites cornes sur son corps, et il semblait apeuré.

Remarquant son regard sur lui, le phénomène mit la capuche de sa veste sur la tête. Maureen reprit ses esprits puis s'installa en face du nouveau. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire la moindre phrase, une explosion retentit dans le Sanctuaire. L'alarme s'enclencha afin de mettre le manoir en sécurité.

Helen appela Maureen et les autres membres de son équipe afin de la rejoindre au plus vite dans son laboratoire. Malheureusement, une autre explosion fit écroulée les murs les plus fragiles du manoir.

* * *

><p><em>Comme promit, la situation catastrophe qu'Helen avait prédit c'est enfin réaliser. <em>

_Qui est derrière cet attentat ? _

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous.  
><em>


	26. Chap 26 : L'explosion

**Chap. 26 : L'explosion**

Il ne restait plus que des ruines, de la poussière et des tonnes de gravats de l'aile Ouest du manoir. Plusieurs explosions avaient eu lieu dans ce secteur précis et Henry avait confirmé qu'elles venaient de bombes. Helen se douta qui cela a pu être : Ragnarok.

Magnus était dans une salle d'interrogatoire avant que les explosions ne surviennent, en compagnie de Druitt et de Maureen qui parlaient au nouveau phénomène. Lorsque les murs se mirent à s'effriter et que de gros blocs de béton tombèrent, Druitt se téléporta avec Helen à l'extérieur où ils purent voir comment l'aile Ouest s'effondra vers l'intérieur. Soudain, elle se rappela que Maureen n'était pas sortit.

Pendant ce temps, Maureen avait été ensevelie sous des tonnes de béton et de brique. Avant que tout ne lui tombe dessus, le phénomène au visage de diable, l'avait sauvé d'une chute d'un gros bloc il avait réussi à la pousser hors de la trajectoire du rocher. Quand elle avait repris connaissance, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle et le monstre furent bloqués sous des gravats. La jeune femme essaya de se libérer d'un bloc mais il fut trop lourd. Elle commença alors à méditer et à se concentrer sur ses mains. Puis, elle ouvrit ses yeux en grands afin de frapper le bloc qui se fissura et tomba en miettes.

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais rien ne laissait paraître la moindre blessure. Elle se mit à ramper afin de trouver le phénomène qui était sous des décombres. Maureen fit son possible pour le trouver et réussit à repérer un bras venant d'un gros bloc. Elle essaya alors de le soulever malheureusement, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. La jeune femme se rendit compte que son épaule lui faisait mal et elle avait du mal à le bouger. Ne pouvant plus l'utiliser, elle décida de prendre la même technique qu'elle avait utilisée pour se sortir de là.

La pierre se mit alors à craqueler, puis à devenir poussière. Maureen trouva de pauvre phénomène, évanouit. Elle le mit à l'abri des autres chutes de pierre où certains murs sont encore instables, de la suite des explosions.

**_00000_**

Le phénomène se réveilla dans une chambre qui ressemble beaucoup à l'hôpital. Il se mit alors à regarder à côté de lui. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une personne allongée, dans un lit voisin. Et se fut Maureen qui était très épuisée. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Il se rappela tout à coup, qu'il avait réussi à pousser la jeune femme de la trajectoire des chutes de pierre. Malheureusement, lui- même les reçut sur lui.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que Maureen s'était réveillée. Puis, elle lui dit :

« Ai- je dormi longtemps ? Oh… vous allez mieux à ce que je vois. Je suis soulagée !

- Euh… oui, Mademoiselle.

- Appelez- moi Maureen. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Non, c'est moi qui doit vous remerciez. Vous m'avez libéré du bloc de pierre qui était sur moi. Mais… comment avez- vous fait ?

- Je possède des pouvoirs qui me fatiguent très vite. Bien. Je dois aller voir Helen, afin d'éclairer quelques points. »

Maureen se leva mais remarqua que ses jambes ne pouvaient pas la porter. Elle était trop affaiblie. Le phénomène lui dit alors :

« Restez allongée, Maureen. En me secourant, vous vous êtes fait de graves blessures. En fait, vous vouliez me parler, n'est- ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Qu'êtes- vous, au juste, comme créature ? Vous aviez eu peur de moi quand je suis entrée, et vous avez mis ensuite votre capuche sur votre tête.

- Je… je n'ai pas pour habitude que des gens me voient. Un jeune garçon m'a trouvé et m'a ramené ici il m'a dit que je pourrai trouver de l'aide. Il m'a ensuite conduis dans une salle où vous étiez venue. De… depuis mon plus jeune âge, on m'utilisait pour gagner de l'argent. On me traitait comme un objet, comme une chose que l'on possède. Par chance, j'ai pu m'enfuir de cet endroit.

- Ne vous en faites pas ici vous serez en sécurité. Et personne n'utilisera votre ''particularité'' pour…

- Merci beaucoup ! »

Le phénomène lui sourit gentiment. Maureen voulut encore savoir son nom il lui répondit qu'on l'a toujours appelé Drakos. Elle décida donc de l'appeler ainsi.

**###**

Pendant ce temps, Helen essaya de définir ce qui avait pu se passer. Henry, Bigfoot et Seth furent, durant les explosions, dans le laboratoire dans l'aile Est. Après l'effondrement du bâtiment, Helen avait prit un détecteur de signe thermique qui permit de retrouver Maureen et le Phénomène ensevelis sous des pierres.

Henry signala à sa patronne que juste avant les explosions, le bouclier magnétique avait été désactivé par un pirate. Il avait réussit à se connecter discrètement sur les systèmes informatiques du Sanctuaire, afin de désactiver le bouclier qui protège le domaine de toutes intrusions. Et à ce moment- là, des missiles avec des bombes avaient pu pénétrer et toucher leurs cibles.

Le fils d'Helen demanda à sa mère :

« Mais… qui aurait pu connaître les codes de désactivation du bouclier ? Seuls nous, connaissons ces codes.

- Je ne sais pas, Seth. Personne n'a jamais réussi à faire cela. Je crois que Ragnarok pourrait être responsable de cette attaque. Quelque chose me dit que se sont eux ils peuvent avoir les moyens de payer les informaticiens les plus doués au monde.

- Kate vient de m'appeler, dit soudain Druitt. Elle m'a confirmé que Ragnarok a dû faire appel à un groupe de génie informatique. D'ailleurs, Kate a été nommée secrétaire personnelle de la Directrice. Grâce à cela, elle nous sera d'une plus grande utilité. Qu'en dis- tu, Helen ?

- C'est parfait. Henry, refais toute la programmation de nos systèmes. Ainsi, que le développement d'un nouveau programme de détection. John, nous devons à présent rechercher les éventuels survivants dans les décombres. »

Helen et Druitt retournèrent sur les ruines où ils trouvèrent d'autres survivants et, bien sûr, des morts.

Seth aida Henry du mieux qu'il pouvait afin d'activer le bouclier en cas d'une nouvelle attaque.

**###**

Maureen dormit paisiblement, seule dans la chambre. Darkos avait pu quitter l'infirmier après que ses blessures avaient guéris d'eux- même.

Mais tout à coup, elle eut un étrange rêve où une mystérieuse matière lumineuse lui annonça :

« Tu dois arrêter de te mettre en danger comme tu le fais. Nous avons besoin de toi afin de préserver la clé de l'arme. Une force obscure est à ta poursuite dans ce monde. Tu dois fuir avant qu'elle ne t'attrape. Pensez- y, Siryanîte ! »

A cet instant- là, la lumière devint noire et se jeta sur la jeune femme qui se mit à suffoquer. Elle entendit alors une voix lugubre et sombre qui lui disait de rejoindre le mal afin de soumettre tout l'univers à la volonté du mal.

Maureen se réveilla soudain, en sursautant et en pleines sueurs. Bigfoot, qui était dans la chambre à ce moment- là, fut étonné de la voir dans cet état. Maureen, les larmes aux yeux, regarda son ami tristement. Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire fut tellement intense, qu'elle eut peur de cette force obscure.

Bigfoot, inquiet, s'assit à côté d'elle pour savoir si tout allait. Mais la jeune femme le serra dans ses bras. Bigfoot, complètement inattendu, essaya de la consoler.

**_( à suivre ...)_**


	27. Chap 27 :Le départ

**Chap. 27 : Le départ**

« Nous venons d'apprendre, que le Pentagone a été attaqué par des missiles inconnues. Nous ignorons encore, à l'heure actuelle, le nombre de victimes et les dégâts sont importants. Comment le Président va- t- il le prendre ? Nous le verrons dans un communiqué de presse… »

Helen éteignit la télévision, après cette annonce choc de l'attentat sur le Pentagone. Elle avait réuni dans son bureau, toute son équipe. Elle annonça que la situation était critique : Ragnarok avait mis à exécution leur plan de détruire tous ceux qui se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

Maureen s'avança vers Helen afin de dire à tout le monde distinctement :

« Je dois vous dire que… je ne resterai plus ici. Je repars pour Atlantis dès demain. Je… je vous remercie de… ''snif snif'' de votre aide, depuis que j'ai rejoins le Sanctuaire.

- Mais… Maureen tu ne partiras pas pour toujours tu as ta maison ici !, répliqua tristement Seth.

- Je sais, Seth. Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger plus longtemps. Je crains que Ragnarok ne veuille me capturer afin de m'utiliser. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors dans le bureau d'Helen. Helen dit alors à tout le monde de retourner à leurs occupations.

Maureen fut la dernière à sortir de la salle. Helen voulait lui parler, seule à seule. Maureen se tourna vers Magnus pour lui dire :

« Helen, merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, quand j'étais seule. J'espère que… ''snif'' vous continuez à remplir votre mission.

- Maureen, tu seras toujours chez toi, ici. D'ailleurs, ta famille a été prévenue de ton long voyage. Tu sais ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Je te conseille d'aller les voir avant ton départ pour Cheyenne Mountain. Sache que tu auras toujours ta place parmi nous. Bonne chance. »

Helen prit Maureen dans ses bras et la serra. Maureen retourna ensuite vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. En chemin, elle croisa Darkos qui l'a remercia encore de l'avoir sauvé. Devant sa porte, la jeune femme vit Bigfoot. Il voulait encore lui parler avant son départ du Sanctuaire. Elle l'invita alors à entrer dans sa chambre pour être plus au calme. Il voulait lui conter son histoire passé. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir ses origines.

**###**

« Cela remonte, il y a une trentaine d'année, qu' Helen m'a trouvé et m'a accueillit au Sanctuaire. Elle m'a aidé quand j'en avais le plus besoin. _'__huck __huck__'_

J'habitais dans une grotte, dans les grandes forêts en Canada. _'__huck__'_ J'étais âgé de 7- 8 ans quand je n'avais plus personne pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai dû subvenir à mes besoins seuls durant de nombreuses années et cela n'a pas toujours été simple. _'__huck__ ack__' _

Mais un jour, un groupe d'enfants était venu près de ma grotte. Ils jouaient tranquillement, mais moi, j'étais curieux de les voir. _'__huck __huck__'_ Étant moi- même jeune, j'ai voulu jouer et m'amuser avec eux. En me montrant à eux, _'__ack __ack__'_ ils avaient pris peur quand ils m'avaient vu. J'étais malheureux que personne ne veuille me connaître mieux pour ce que je suis. _'__huck__'_

Lorsque je me promenais dans la forêt pour trouver à manger, j'avais rencontré des créatures qui me ressemblaient. En me voyant, _'__ack__'_ mes semblables m'adoptaient et s'occupaient de moi. Ainsi, j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de chose grâce à eux : la croyance en la nature et _'__huck __huck__'_, la médecine.

A 18 ans –en âge humain-, j'ai croisé la route de la jeune Liz, une ravissante humaine du même âge que moi. Elle était très gentille et pleine de bonté. Je me rappelle encore de ses magnifiques cheveux _'__huck__ ack__'_ blonds bouclés, ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Lorsqu'elle m'avait aperçu furtivement dans une clairière où je m'amusais à faire peur aux enfants, elle n'éprouvait aucune frayeur envers moi. _'__huck__'_ Liz m'avait suivit près de ma grotte où mon peuple était. La charmante humaine m'attirait beaucoup, je crois qu'à ce moment- là, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

Malgré mon physique peu attrayant pour son espèce, Liz m'avait accepté tel que je suis. _'__ack__ ack__'_ Malheureusement, plus je voyais mon amie, plus cela rendait ma ''famille'' en colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, un matin, je ne voyais plus Liz. On m'avait interdit de la revoir et que si j'essayais _'__ack__'_ d'approcher les humains, je serais renier de mon espèce.

Mais je ne leur obéissais pas et je me suis approché des humains _'__ack__'_. Je revoyais de loin, Liz qui quittait le campement où elle était. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je lui avais laissé une petite sacoche où il y avait une amulette. _'__huck __huck__'_ De loin, je la voyais prendre mon cadeau avec beaucoup de joie.

En rentrant auprès de mes semblables, ils avaient vu ce que j'étais allé faire chez Liz. _'__ack__ ack__' _C'est à ce moment- là, que mon peuple me bannit. Durant plusieurs jours, je ne me nourrissais plus. Sans compter que l'hiver approchait et je n'étais pas prêt à l'affronter.

J'étais sur le point _'__huck__'_ de mettre fin à mes jours, quand j'ai été surpris par des bruits venant de l'extérieur de la grotte. Mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. _'__huck__ huck__'_ Et une femme aux cheveux brun était entrée. Elle m'avait alors dit :

« Bonjour Bigfoot. A ta place, je ne ferai pas cela.

- Que savez- vous, humaine, de mes problèmes, de mon passé ? Rien ! Alors, laissez- moi mourir en paix !

- Hum. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperai de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sente mieux. »

Je la regardais avec beaucoup d'espoir et je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'ici, au Sanctuaire de San Francisco.

_'__huck __ack__'_ J'ai pu avoir une personne qui me soutienne et qui s'occupe de moi.

Après quelques passés auprès d'Helen, j'ai pu être soigné et elle m'avait engagé dans son équipe '_ack__ ack__'_. »

**###**

Bigfoot regarda Maureen qui le remercia de lui avoir raconté sa vie. La jeune femme dut faire ses valises. Bigfoot la laissa seul.

Tout en faisant ses bagages, Maureen se rappela des moments passés au Sanctuaire.

Une heure plus tard, Maureen alla voir ses parents adoptifs dans la banlieue, habitant près de la mer. Sa mère fut heureuse de revoir sa fille adoptive depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison. Elle appela son mari qui était dans le jardin. L'homme de 47 ans entra dans le salon et fut content de voir sa fille. Le couple serra, en guise de salutation, Maureen dans leurs bras. La mère et le père s'installèrent sur le canapé en face de leur fille.

Maureen était venue pour les prévenir de sa longue absence. La mère lui dit :

« C'est le Sanctuaire ou le SG- C ?

- Le SG- C, maman. Je veux vous dire avant mon départ vers un pays lointain, que… vous allez me manquer. Vous devez surement savoir qu'une organisation secrète est à ma poursuite et le Sanctuaire en a payé le prix de mon hébergement. J'ai décidé de partir avant que quelqu'un qui m'est cher, ne soit tué !

- On se doutait que cela arriverait. Tu nous connais. »

Maureen acquiesça par un signe de tête. Elle se rappela du jour où ses parents adoptifs lui ont avoué qu'ils étaient des phénomènes. Ils furent capable de voir dans l'avenir. Et le jour de son 16e anniversaire où le colonel O'Neil avait parlé avec ses parents, le père et la mère durent dire au Colonel que Maureen serait la cible future d'une organisation à cause de ce qu'elle est vraiment.

Depuis cette époque, les parents furent inquiets pour l'accomplissement de leur vision.

Maureen ne resta pas longtemps chez ses parents. Elle retourna donc au Sanctuaire. La jeune femme fit ses adieux à tout le monde même à Druitt. Elle prit chaque membre de l'équipe dans ses bras. Lorsque vint le tour de Bigfoot, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ne dis jamais rien à Magnus de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. D'accord ?

- Compte sur moi. 'huck huck' »

Elle se dirigea alors vers le soldat en uniforme civil avant de monter dans la voiture. La jeune femme vit le manoir s'éloigner, avec une partie en ruine.

Maureen se dit intérieurement qu'elle reviendrait au Sanctuaire, dès que Ragnarok serait vaincu ce qui pourrait prendre encore beaucoup de temps. Mais grâce à cela, la jeune femme, âgée de 24 ans, se dirigea –sans savoir- vers un avenir encore plus trépignant qu'à présent.

* * *

><p><em>Comme je l'ai dis dans la dernière phrase, beaucoup de choses vont encore arriver à notre héroïne et à ses amis. <em>

_Enfin le 27e chapitre de ma saga, qui ne risque pas de se terminer de sitôt. ^^ _

_En tout cas, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout ceux qui me laisse un commentaire ; en particulier, Diama56. ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me mettre, ne serait- ce qu'un petit mot. Cela permet à l'auteur de voir que sa fic est correcte. _

_Voilà. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et à bientôt, amis lecteurs. ^^_

_**Petite note de l'auteur : Thank Ty for you review, last day. I hope you like what I read about Stargate Atlantis. ^^ **_


	28. Chap 28 : Un Wraith bizarre

**Chap. 28 : Un Wraith bizarre**

« Etant donné que les bases militaires et le réseau des Sanctuaires ont été attaqués volontairement par quelqu'un, nous recevons de nouvelles recrues. Elles seront là pour nous aider à mieux lutter contre Ragnarok et les Wraiths. Et je souhaite préciser, que nous aurons une civile dans nos rangs que la plupart d'entre vous connaissez déjà. Il s'agit de Mlle Arhat Maureen qui est en danger sur Terre. Je vous remercie de votre écoute et j'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux. Merci. », termina Carter.

Après plus de 2 semaines dans la base du SG- C sur Terre, Maureen fut envoyée sur Atlantis où le Colonel Carter pouvait l'éloigner de toute cette agitation. Lorsqu'elle arriva par le vortex, Lana et bien d'autres personnes accueillirent Maureen.

Maureen fut heureuse de les revoir, mais elle fut malheureuse de laisser le Sanctuaire en ruine sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Elle fut encore chamboulée de son rêve qu'elle avait fait au Sanctuaire.

Lana serra son amie cela surprit Maureen. Sheppard demanda à Lana de ne pas étouffer Maureen. Lui- même salua son amie en la serra dans ses bras. Soudain, Carter leur expliqua que la jeune femme devait être fatiguée et devait aller dans ses quartiers.

Maureen leur sourit mélancoliquement. Teyla la conduisit vers ses anciens quartiers que personne n'avait pris depuis son départ, il y a quelque temps. L'Athosienne la laissa alors s'installer tranquillement. Une fois celle- ci partit, Maureen s'affala sur son lit où elle ne cessa de repenser à tous ses attentats sur Terre.

_Le lendemain…_

Maureen fut attendue par le Colonel Carter dans son bureau. Carter, qui était seule, invita Maureen à entrer et à s'asseoir.

« Donc, tu as décidé de participer aux missions d'Atlantis à ce que j'ai vu, sur votre fiche de renseignement. Est- ce que tu veux aller faire des explorations interplanétaires ou veux- tu rester sur Atlantis ?

- Eh bien… Je voudrais quitter Atlantis mais ne pas aller sur des planètes. En fait, juste voyager.

- Hum. Je vois. Tune voudrais pas revoir nos amis, les Butongs ? »

Maureen avait entendu dire que les Butongs avaient été recueillis par les Wraiths alliés aux Atlantes. Elle accepta d'aller sur la Ruche afin d'aider les Hybrides et d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. On l'emmena alors se préparer pour quitter, le jour même, Atlantis.

Lana l'accompagna sur al Ruche de Todd. Carter avait envoyé un message crypté au vaisseau de Todd qui envoya ensuite, dans la journée.

**###**

Une fois sur la Ruche, le Commandant Wraith accueillit les 2 jeunes femmes. Il fut soudain choqué en voyant Maureen : elle avait l'air ''mélancolique'' et avait changé quelque chose en elle. Lana remarqua cette étrange attitude chez le Wraith mâle. Elle les laissa alors seuls, contre le regard d'insistance de rester de Maureen. Mais Lana lui fit un clin d'œil plein de malices.

Todd s'était approché de Maureen qui se mit à rougir, puis à lui sourire. Le Wraith l'invita à le suivre. En marchant dans les couloirs, Maureen se mit à communiquer avec lui par télépathie :

_« Comment allez- vous, Todd ?_

_- Je me porte bien, Mlle Arhat. Dites- moi, on ne vous a pas vu sur Atlantis depuis un moment où étiez- vous ?_

_- Je me suis entraînez avec des gens et comme vous le voyez, je maîtrise mieux mes dons. »_

Todd s'arrêta un instant, remarquant que les pensées de l'humaine devinrent tristes. Maureen s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers le Wraith qui la regardait. Ils se regardèrent devant plusieurs minutes. Le Wraith lui dit :

« Que vous arrive- t- il, Mlle Arhat ? Votre esprit semble très triste et contrarié. Quelque chose de grave vous est arrivée.

- Je... je ne voulais pas les abandonner. Je veux me battre à leurs côtés ! J'ai en assez de rester en retraite, pendant que les autres se sacrifient pour me protéger. »

Maureen s'approcha de Todd. Il remarqua que l'humaine avait les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. L'humaine serra Todd dans ses bras où elle se mit à pleurer. Complètement surpris, le Wraith ne sur quoi faire. Maureen, qui était de nature forte et courageuse, se laissa aller. Le grand alien vit son chagrin et il rendit son étreinte afin de la consoler.

Il se dit intérieurement que personne ne passeraient dans le couloir où ils étaient il ne voulait pas que l'on juge ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ils restèrent comme ça, durant quelques minutes.

Une fois qu'elle se sentit mieux, ils se dirigèrent vers une porte organique où Todd lui indiqua que cela était ses quartiers. Il assigna à son invitée, les quartiers à côté des siennes. Maureen remercia le Commandant Wraith et s'excusa de s'être jetée dans ses bras à cause de son chagrin.

Todd laissa alors l'humaine seule, pour qu'elle puisse s'installer tranquillement. Maureen arbora alors, un léger sourire avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

**###**

_Sibérie, QG de Ragnarok_

« La phase 1 a été un succès. Dois- je demander de procéder à l'enclenchement de la phase 2 ?

- Oui Kate. La destruction de la ''maison- mère'' du réseau des Sanctuaires a été bénéfique. Avec 2 autres Sanctuaires hors- service et le Pentagone qui est en arrêt, nous avons un avantage pour notre invasion au pouvoir.

- Mais… Madame, ne peut- on pas attendre un peu avant de l'enclencher ? Les Sanctuaires et le Pentagone sont hors- service nous pourrions nous attaquer aux peuples de la Galaxie de Pégase et de la Voie Lactée ! ?

- Hum. Bonne idée, tu iras loin dans notre organisation. Donne l'ordre aux 5 grands Chefs de mobiliser tous les agents afin de préparer l'offensive.

- Très bien, Madame. Se sera fait. »

Kate sortit du bureau afin de téléphoner aux Grands Chefs. Puis, voyant que la Directrice fut occupée, elle envoya un message sur le plan de Ragnarok à son patron.

* * *

><p><em>Que prépare Ragnarok avec ses différentes phases ? <em>

_Le Commandant Wraith commence à être "étrange" depuis l'arrivée de Maureen. Que lui arrive- t- il ?_

_La suite, dans les prochains chapitres. ^^_


	29. Chap 29 : La nouvelle planète

**Chap. 29 : La nouvelle planète**

Le vaisseau Lantéen se posa dans le hangar à Dart. Kenny accueillit l'équipe d'Atlantis. Ronon pointa soudain son pistolet vers le Wraith qui avait demandé aux Drones de leur servir d'escorte. Sheppard sortit du Jumper et, surprit, dit à Ronon :

« Holà Ronon, rangez- moi cette arme ! Ils n'ont rien fait, à ce que je sache.

- Je ne supporte pas ces sales vermines !

- RONON, baissez votre arme, espèce de brute masochiste ! », hurla alors, choquée, Maureen.

Lana, qui l'avait accompagné, courut vers Sheppard et lui sauta au cou. Maureen fut étonnée de cette familiarité avec le colonel. Puis, Teyla lui expliqua, une fois à côté d'elle, que durant son séjour sur Terre, Sheppard avait avoué à la jeune femme, qu'il l'aimait. Maureen fut heureuse pour eux.

Dès que l'équipe fut sur le pont de la Ruche, Sheppard exposa au Commandant Wraith qu'ils étaient venus pour chercher Lana. Todd n'eut rien contre et ordonna à un de ses hommes, d'aller chercher ses affaires de la jeune Lana.

Maureen fit ses ''adieux'' à ses amis qui repartaient dans la même journée, pour la cité Ancienne. Elle fut à présent la seule humaine sur le vaisseau Ruche. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle alla au réfectoire des Hybrides.

Elle croisa soudain, Myian qui se dirigeait vers un laboratoire. Le Butong fut heureux de la voir ici. Il la convia donc à aller manger un peu ensemble, avant qu'il ne reprenne son travail.

Ils choisirent leurs repas, puis s'installèrent à une table. Là, Myian se mit à lui rapporter les dernières nouvelles :

« Depuis un certain temps, nous avons trouvé une planète qui a été sélectionnée par d'autres Wraiths, s'en laissé le moindre être humain. Xellesia pense sérieusement à nous installer là- bas.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Tu vas pouvoir quitter les Wraiths que tu détestes tant. Sauf si, ce n'est plus le cas.

- En effet. J'ai découvert pleins de belles choses ici et le Second du Commandant m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a appris beaucoup sur leur race. Je t'en prie, ne dit rien à Xellesia elle risquerait de le prendre mal. »

Maureen le rassura qu'elle ne dirait rien à la chef des Butongs. Le jeune hybride lui sourit. Avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, Todd arriva pour chercher l'humaine. Elle prit un dernier morceau de pain, puis suivit le Commandant.

Todd emmena Maureen dans un laboratoire où il l'invita à s'asseoir. Il voulait la voir à cause de la planète que les Butongs ont découvert. Il lui expliqua que Xellesia avait envisagé de s'installer là- bas avec son peuple. Il souhaita que Maureen les aides à s'installer sur la nouvelle planète. Maureen accepta de les aider.

Elle se leva mais le Wraith lui tint son bras afin qu'elle reste assise. Il pénétra alors dans son esprit mais l'humaine ne résista pas à ce qu'il cherchait. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il fouilla sa mémoire.

Tout à coup, Todd sembla avoir trouvé quelque chose. Mais cette chose fut au fond de l'esprit de Maureen qui se mit à vaciller et à avoir très mal. Le Wraith ne força pas plus, puis laissa Maureen tranquille. Il remarqua qu'elle ne tenait plus et allait tomber de la chaise. Heureusement, Todd la retint.

Maureen, très pâle, le remercia en souriant. Elle voulut savoir pour quelles raisons il avait fait cela. Il lui répondit :

« Comme vous m'avez dit que vous vous étiez entraînée avec vos dons mentaux, j'ai voulu vous testez. Mais je constate finalement, que votre esprit est bien trop facile à briser ! Cela m'avait étonné qu'une humaine puisse surpasser un Wraith !

- Co… comment osez- vous Todd ?... Je… je suis plus forte que… OOhh… »

A cet instant- là, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de l'alien vert. Juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience, elle vit que le Commandant Wraith avait quelque chose en lui qui semblait humain.

Tout était noir une voix sinistre lui déclara :

« Tu crois que tu peux me semer, petite Siryanîte ! Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper éternellement devant mes hommes. L'arme ultime sera mienne, ainsi que toi. Tu es faible, ha ha ha ha !

- Non, je suis forte et je ne me laisserai pas faire !

- Mais… tu n'auras pas le choix. Sans que tu te rendes compte, tu seras de mon côté. »

Une fumée noire entoura Maureen qui lui brûla le bras. La jeune femme hurla de douleurs. Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre, sur le Vaiseau- Ruche. Myian fut à ses côtés depuis que Todd l'avait porté à l'infirmerie que les Butongs avaient installée. Complètement perdue, Maureen se souvint de son ''cauchemar'' très réaliste, puis remarqua que son bras gauche était brûlé. Le jeune Butong vit la blessure il chercha alors un Wraith.

Il avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés avec les premières mèches en une queue de cheval. Il semblait plus ''jeune'' que Todd, ainsi qu'un garde peu reconnaissable. Il semblait être une sorte de guérisseur, ce qui lui parut étrange chez les Wraiths, puisqu'ils avaient d'extraordinaires capacités de régénération. Le Wraith examina le bras de Maureen il fut étonné de la nature de cette brûlure.

Voyant qu'il prit un intriguant objet ovale, Maureen retira son bras avant de se lever pour partir. Mais Myian la rassura que ce n'était qu'une pommade guérissante. Le Wraith l'appliqua sur le bras de l'humaine. Il parla avec Myian qui vint vers la jeune femme. Myian dut la laisser, mais elle devait se reposer tranquillement. Maureen les remercia en souriant.

_Le lendemain…_

Les Butongs furent mises au courant qu'ils iraient vivre sur la planète appelée Hope. Ils commencèrent à préparer leurs affaires pour l'emménagement dans un village déjà construit mais abandonné.

Allant mieux, Maureen les aida. Elle porta toujours un bandage autour de son bras gauche. En déposant des affaires dans le hangar à Dart, l'humaine croisa Xellesia, la chef des Butongs. Xellesia fut ravie de voir Maureen. L'humaine remarqua dans son regard et ses gestes, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Elle fouilla discrètement son esprit mais ne trouva que quelques images de la scène avec les Second de Todd.

Maureen sourit intérieurement, trouvant que cela était marrant. Xellesia fit rassembler son peuple dans le hangar à Dart. Elle leur déclara :

« Nous allons bientôt partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos… ''Amis'' vont venir de temps à autre afin de s'assurer que tout va bien. Néanmoins, si certains d'entre vous souhaite vraiment rester sur la Ruche, ils le peuvent. Je ne les en empêcherai pas. Bien. Maureen, l'humaine, viendra avec nous pour nous aider à nous installer. Nous partirons dans 2 h. »

Les Butongs se dispersèrent alors, chercher le reste de leurs affaires. Maureen suivit Myian vers l'infirmerie où il reçut de la part du Wraith ''médecin'', une caisse avec des médicaments et des produits divers. Le Wraith en profita pour changer les bandages de Maureen. En le retirant, il fut troublé en voyant la forme particulière que la brûlure prenait. La brûlure semblait représenter des griffures. On lui remit un nouveau bandage propre.

2 heures plus tard, quelques hybrides femelles souhaitèrent rester à bord de la Ruche. Les Butongs furent tous au complet dans le hangar des croiseurs, avec els Wraiths. Le Commandant reçut des remerciements de Xellesia pour son hospitalité.

Les Butongs montèrent tous à bord des croiseurs et des Darts. Todd prit l'humaine à part pour lui dire :

« Mon Second vous cherchera d'ici… 2 jours. Il me faudrait votre aide pour négocier avec un peuple.

- Euh… Oui, d'accord. Mais pourquoi moi en particulier ?

- Vous avez prouvé vos capacités de diplomate lors de la réunion sur le vaisseau terrien. D'ailleurs, ce peuple est humain, et en voyant des Wraiths, ils risqueraient d'être hostiles à notre venue.

- Cette fois, je vais vous aidez. C'est fou quand même, je ne vous crois pas. Je pense que vous voulez m'étudier. Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. A bientôt, Todd. », répondit- elle en lui lançant un jolie sourire.

Todd vit alors les vaisseaux Wraiths décollés. Les Butongs restés sur la Ruche, regardèrent leurs amis se diriger vers une nouvelle planète.

Arrivés sur la planète Hope, les Wraiths mâles qui avaient volé les vaisseaux, donnèrent un coup de main aux Hybrides pour s'installer. Les enfants commencèrent à s'amuser en courant dans tous les sens.

Xellesia prit la maison du chef du village. Les habitations furent en bois et en paille, et les objets ainsi que de nombreux ustensiles, furent restés dans les maisons.

L'installation dura une journée entière. Maureen alla avec Myian et deux femelles Hybrides, faire de la reconnaissance dans la région. Ils découvrirent une rivière dans la forêt qui bordait le village.

On fit, le soir même, une fête pour inaugurer leurs venues dans ce village abandonné. Maureen s'amusa bien et oublia, pour un soir, les événements de ces derniers temps. Les Wraiths mâles découvrirent une nouvelle façon d'être récompenser pour leur aide. Ils firent la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, l'humain devait repartir pour la Ruche.

* * *

><p><em>Les rêves que Maureen ne cessent de devenir réels. Les Butongs ont pu enfin trouver une nouvelle planète pour serez la suite dans le prochain chapitre. ^^<em>

_Bonne lecture, et pensez à me laisser des reviews. ;-)  
><em>


	30. Chap 30 : Un projet secret

**Chap. 30 : Un projet secret**

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir sombre et humide d'un sous- sol. Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule aux grilles rouillées et sales. Un clic résonna dans le couloir. On ouvrit alors la cellule dans un bruit grinçant. La personne dit d'une voix autoritaire et sèche :

« Lève- toi et suis- moi. C'est à ton tour de passer.

- Non, je ne… veux pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez- nous… partir !, supplia la voix d'un vieillard faible.

- LEVE – TOI, vieux débris ! Tu serviras la science. »

Le vieillard se leva difficilement, puis l'individu le prit par le bras pour qu'il se dépêche. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un laboratoire propre et immaculé d'un blanc pur sur les murs en guise de peinture. On installa le vieillard sur une table d'examen.

Le vieillard sursauta lorsqu'il vit d'effrayants objets médicaux sur une table. Tout à coup, une intrigante créature à la peau verte entra dans le labo. Le vieillard remarqua que cette créature était un Wraith aux cheveux courts blancs. Mais il avait quelque chose de différent.

Il prit alors une seringue contenant un mystérieux liquide, qu'il injecta dans le bras du vieillard.

Un horrible cri résonna alors dans le couloir et le labo. Les autres prisonniers frissonnèrent de peur.

**###**

« Alors Henry, ça avance ses réparations dans les systèmes informatiques ?, demanda Helen en entrant dans le laboratoire d'Henry.

- Ce n'est pas simple. La personne qui a pénétré dans notre réseau informatique avait dissimulé un virus qui ne me permet plus d'accéder à certains programmes. Il est vraiment coriace à enlever.

- Mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Je viens de terminer d'examiner les restes que l'on a trouvé des bombes. Et je dois dire que c'est du haut de gamme !

- Est- ce que c'est nous qui était visé ou Maureen ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois que c'est nous. »

Henry regarda alors Helen désespérée. Magnus lui sourit en expliquant que le réseau des Sanctuaires survit à tout. Helen retourna dans son bureau où elle devait organiser la reconstruction du bâtiment au plus vite.

Elle passa devant la chambre de Maureen. Elle se rappela alors, le jour où elle avait découvert sa chambre : Maureen était surprise que le manoir fût si grand et spacieux. Elle revit aussi sa première visite d'ici : Maureen n'avait que 8 ans quand Magnus l'avait amené au château après l'attaque sur ses parents par un phénomène la fillette de l'époque adorait cet endroit. Même lorsqu'elle croisa par hasard, Bigfoot, elle n'eut pas trop peur de lui. Tout cela était un passé agréable, sans avoir tous ces problèmes avec Ragnarok.

Quand Magnus entra dans son bureau, le téléphone sonna. Ce fut le Général Laundry à l'autre bout du fil :

« Bien le bonjour, Helen. Comment allez- vous ?, demanda le Général.

- Très bien, Général. A part, quelques problèmes avec une certaine organisation. J'ai appris la nouvelle pour ce qui est arrivé au Pentagone. Est- ce que tout va bien ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le siège des armées de notre pays va survivre. En revanche, nous sommes sans nouvelles du Général Tchechnov ainsi que de M. Woolsey. Mais je pense que nous les retrouveront bientôt. Et chez vous ? On prétend que votre protégée est partie ?

- En effet, Général Laundry. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous dire où elle est allée pour des raisons de sécurité. »

Le Général comprit, puis termina leur discussion. Helen raccrocha le téléphone et se mit à soupirer. Elle se dit que la situation était difficile : Ragnarok connaissait exactement la localisation exacte des Sanctuaires, sans compter, de l'intrusion informatique. Elle se dit qu'il devait y avoir des espions, des traîtres parmi le personnel des Sanctuaires ou du SG- C. Elle devait confier sa théorie à son équipe en qui elle avait une grande confiance.

Mais, tout d'abord, elle dut régler les formalités pour reconstruire l'Aile Est. Il fallut trouver une entreprise de confiance afin de bâtir un nouveau bâtiment.

Druitt, lui, se concentra d'organiser les relogements avec Seth et Bigfoot, des phénomènes sinistrés. Par cette même occasion, Druitt put être avec son fils qui ignorait encore qu'il était le fils de ''Jack l'éventreur''. Seth l'apprécia beaucoup ce qu'il faisait actuellement.

La vie reprit un cours normal en essayant de retrouver une activité régulière, après cette attaque.

**###**

_Atlantis_

La nuit était tombée sur la grande cité Lantienne. Le docteur Zelenka et Rodney McKay furent dans une salle que des scientifiques venaient de découvrir et que les 2 scientifiques devaient déterminer ses fonctionnalités.

Etant donné qu'ils furent dessus toute la journée, les 2 furent exténués de leurs traductions et compréhensions des écrits Anciens. Soudain, McKay enclencha un programme caché où un hologramme apparut. Content de cette découverte, il prévint Carter qui dormait paisiblement.

Le Colonel Carter rejoignit aux côtés de Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon et Lana, dans la nouvelle salle. McKay lança alors l'hologramme d'une Lantienne qui disait en langue anglais :

« Vous, les humains qui venez de découvrir cette cité, vous devez connaître la véritable histoire de la Grande Guerre contre les Wraiths, il y a 10000 ans. Tout d'abord, trouvez les Siryanîtes !... »

Le reste du dialogue fut dans une langue que personne ne réussit à déchiffrer. Carter félicita la découverte aux 2 scientifiques qui purent aller se reposer.

Sheppard précisa à la chef d'expédition que Maureen pourrait leur être d'une grande aide. Mais Carter le rassura qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain.

Samantha conseilla à Radek et à Rodney, d'aller se reposer. Elle voulut rester là pour le moment. McKay éteignit tous les postes informatiques avant que tout le monde ne quitte l'endroit.

Ils attendaient le retour de Maureen avant de reprendre leur travail sur la nouvelle salle.

* * *

><p><em>Très étrange ce laboratoire dans les sous- sols. Et ces créatures bizarres. Sans oublier que la pauvre Helen doit s'occuper des Sancutaires. <em>

_Que va- t- il se passer ? La suite, dans le prochain chapitre. ^^_

_A bientôt et bonne lecture. ^^_


	31. Chap 31 : Une vérité choquante

**Chap. 31 : Une vérité choquante**

Un Jumper fut arrivé dans le hangar à Darts du vaisseau Ruche. Le Major Lorne et son équipe, descendit où le Second de Todd les accueillit.

Kenny dirigea le petit groupe d'humains vers une salle qui semblait être, une salle de réunion. Il y avait une grande table ovale de style wraith avec des pointes à ses pieds ainsi que des chaises d'un style particulier, très différents de ceux de la Terre. On leur demanda d'attendre ici.

Maureen, avec son sac à dos pour les voayges, se dirigea vers la salle que Todd lui avait indiqué mentalement, quelques minutes auparavant. On l'avait cherché, l'autre jour, avec un Dart, pour la ramener sur la Ruche. Todd l'avait prévenu que les humains venant de la Terre, occupant la cité des Anciens, devaient la chercher afin de la ramener là- bas.

Etant donné que le Commandant Wraith avait beaucoup à faire avec son alliance, il ne put l'accompagner.

La porte s'ouvrit et Maureen entra. Le Major Lorne et son équipe retournèrent vers le Jumper, en compagnie de Kenny. La jeune femme remercia le Second de leurs hospitalités.

** 000**

Arrivés sur Atlantis, Maureen se fit accueillir par Sheppard et Lana. Lana se jeta à son cou, tellement elle fut heureuse de la voir. On laissa Maureen s'installer.

Une demi- heure plus tard, Maureen alla dans la salle découverte par des scientifiques. Lana lui avait expliqué que le Dr McKay et Zelenka, avaient travaillé sans relâche depuis 2 jours. Ils n'arrivaient pas à avancé à cause de la langue que l'hologramme parlait.

Zelenka lança le message que la Lantienne disait en anglais. Puis, après le nom ''Siryanîtes'', elle se mit à parler dans une autre langue qu'aucuns de leurs programmes de décryptage ne pouvaient traduire.

Maureen se mit en face de l'hologramme, avant que McKay ne lance la vidéo. La jeune femme remarqua que l'image de la Lantienne était très réaliste. L'hologramme avait un air noble et sage qui parlait dans une langue que seule Maureen comprit, à peu près.

Etonnée de comprendre distinctement, Maureen attendit que tout soit terminé pour traduire cela à Rodney et à Radek. La jeune femme leur annonça que l'hologramme racontait une période précise de l'histoire d'Atlantis. Maureen écouta alors.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

« Vous, les humains qui venez de découvrir cette cité, vous devez connaître la véritable histoire de la Grande Guerre contre les Wraiths, il y a 10000 ans. Tout d'abord, trouvez les Siryanîtes ! Grâce à eux, vous pourrez comprendre ce que je vais vous révélez !

_ ''Comme vous le savez sûrement, notre cité a été mise en sommeil depuis l'évacuation. Nous, les Anciens étions en guerre contre cette nouvelle espèce que nous avons créée par erreur._

_ Je me nomme Antinéa, Reine d'Atlantis. Ce que je vais révéler, devra rester en mémoire, afin de ne jamais oublier cette période douloureuse et difficile pour moi et mon peuple._

_ Les Wraiths étaient créés par notre faute. Nous avions mis des colonies d'humains sur des centaines de planètes viables. Malheureusement, sur la planète Iratus, il y avait une variété d'insectes bleus –Eratus- qui avaient piqué plusieurs colons Anciens. C'est à ce moment- là, que l'ADN humain se mêlait à celui de l'Eratus. Après de nombreuses mutations au niveau physiques et psychologiques, les Wraiths sont nés._

_ En l'espace de 1000 à 2000 ans, ils réussirent à atteindre un niveau technologique et de développement très important. Ils avaient réussi à nous dépasser. _

_ Un jour, quand je n'étais qu'une jeune souveraine, des Wraiths avaient sélectionné une planète pour se nourrir, pendant que je la visitais. Cela faisait peu de temps que les miens avaient découvert un moyen de devenir pure énergie. Des tensions graves apparaissaient, au fur et à mesure que les sélections des Wraiths devenaient intensives._

_ Mon enlèvement n'était qu'une des nombreuses raisons de déclarer la guerre à nos rivaux. J'atterrissais donc dans une cellule, en compagnie d'autres humains. Mais, ils étaient différents de nous. J'avais remarqué qu'ils avaient tous une cicatrice, ou plutôt, une tache de naissance en forme d'ailes. Ils étaient aussi effrayés que moi, de cet étrange endroit. Je me liais d'amitié avec eux et ils m'apprirent leur langue que je maîtrisais rapidement. _

_ Soudain, un grand Wraith aux cheveux blancs courts, tombant sur ses épaules, me regardait tous les jours. Au début, j'avais peur de cette créature aux yeux de félin jaunes. Par après, je devenais curieuse en l'observant mieux._

_ Durant plus de 2 semaines, j'étais enfermée avec les Siryanîtes, ce peuple qui était très ancien et encore plus ''vieux'' que les Anciens. Tout à coup, la cellule s'ouvrit et le Wraith aux cheveux courts, me sortit de là. Il me prit fermement par le bras il m'emmenait alors vers une grande salle où je voyais une femelle Wraith assise sur le trône. Elle se levait lorsqu'on me jetait à terre, devant ses pieds. Toujours habillée de ma robe somptueuse rose pâle, je me relevais afin de défier cette Reine._

_ Elle m'examinait du regard, puis souriait. Elle m'annonçait que mon peuple était désorienté, sans un souverain pour les guider. Le Wraith de tout à l'heure m'emmenait ensuite vers une chambre où des serviteurs humains y étaient. Je compris, à cet instant, que je serais l'une de leurs esclaves. _

_ Malheureusement pour eux, je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Le jour venait enfin où je pouvais m'enfuir de la Ruche. Malgré ma préparation, la Ruche se faisait attaquer par un vaisseau de type Aurora qui fit chuter le vaisseau Wraith vers la planète où elle était en orbite._

_ Le crash était très dure et malgré les décombres du vaisseau, j'essayais de trouver d'éventuels survivants. Bien entendu, j'en trouvais un : se fut le Wraith aux cheveux courts. Voyant qu'il souffrait, je lui tendis le peu d'eau que j'avais pu trouver pour moi. Même s'il était un ennemi de mon peuple, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Toujours très méfiante, je m'occupais de lui, du mieux que je pouvais. Bien sûr, il était menotté au cas où, il était tenté de se nourrir de moi._

_ Une semaine passait, comme ça. Nous avions appris à nous connaître et à nous faire confiance, si nous voulions avoir une chance de quitter cette planète. Mais, il était Wraith tout de même, et sa soif grandissait de jour en jour. A un moment donné, lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, il en avait profité pour se jeter sur moi. _

_ Allongée sur le dos, le Wraith était sur moi, me fixant au sol en plaquant mon épaule à terre. J'avais remarqué que ses pupilles avaient beaucoup rétrécies, pour ne former qu'un léger trait. Ses dents pointues me faisaient peur. J'essayais tant bien que mal, de me libérer de son emprise, mais il ne réagissait pas._

_ Soudain, sa main droite où était la fente nourricière, se levait. Il allait me ''dévorer'', lorsque je remarquais qu'il se calmait. Complètement perdue, je le fixais droit dans ses yeux, avant qu'il n'approche son visage du mien. Je me sentais alors, attirée vers lui. Mon visage et le sien s'approchait lentement, avant que nos lèvres se croisent._

_ Je me sentais fondre par ce contact frais et passionné. On se mettait à s'aimer, malgré nos origines très opposées. S'était à cet instant- là, où je me laissais aller avec un mâle qui me plaisait. _

_ Allongés sur l'herbe, nus, nous avions fait une chose qu'aucun autre n'aurait faite : nous nous sommes unis physiquement et mentalement. Le Wraith m'avait avoué qu'il avait d'étranges sentiments pour moi. Nous nous faisions des promesses de ne jamais nous séparer._

_ Malencontreusement, des personnes de nos deux peuples nous avaient retrouvés et récupérés. Le Wraith qui semblait être le leader de son peuple, qui était très en colère, annonça à mon peuple, la guerre. Mon frère, qui était venu me chercher, confirmait cela. A l'époque, j'avais 22 ans et on m'avait déjà légué les rênes du pouvoir._

_ Chacun repartaient de son côté. Durant plusieurs semaines, je devais organiser les défenses des nombreuses planètes qui étaient sous ma protection._

_ Un scientifique appelé Janus, était l'inventeur des plus grandes découvertes des Anciens. Il avait créé une arme vraiment efficace contre les Wraiths, mais il y avait des effets secondaires très graves. Cette arme était nommée Aterro. Ces effets étaient très catastrophiques puisque cela avaient entraîné des explosions des Portes des Etoiles._

_ Voyant que ça nuisait à tous les peuples de la Galaxie de Pégase, j'avais ordonné à Janus d'éteindre cette machine. Cette arme avait pour fonction de réduire en poussières, tous les vaisseaux Wraiths passant en hyper- espace._

_ Très en colère, les Wraiths nous attaquaient en plus les mondes humains que nous essayions de défendre du mieux que l'on pouvait. Malheureusement, leurs troupes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, malgré que nous en réduisions le nombre._

_ Ils étaient alors prêts à attaquer Atlantis, une des dernières cités que nous allions perdre. J'ai donc commandé d'évacuer au plus vite la cité vers une planète, dans une autre galaxie._

_ Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi mon peuple et les Wraiths se faisaient autant la guerre. J'ai pu, moi, aimer un de ces redoutables prédateurs. Cette expérience avec lui, a permis de me faire une idée différente de ce que les Wraiths sont vraiment. Mais cela avait amené la honte sur moi, car, sans le savoir, nos deux espèces étaient très compatibles. _

_ Siryanîte, vous qui me comprenez, ne dites pas à n'importe qui toutes ses informations. Comme je vous l'ai raconté précédemment, j'ai rencontré votre peuple avec qui, nous avons coexisté, ici, sur Atlantis. D'où la langue que j'utilise pour vous prévenir._

_ Il existe dans la Galaxie, une arme très puissante que seul les Siryanîtes sont capable de trouver et de maîtriser leur pouvoir. Je vous en prie, protéger à tout prix cette arme afin de ne pas la laisser tomber entre de mauvaises mains.''_

N'oubliez jamais ce que je vous ai dis. Adieu, humains venant de loin.

Antinéa, Reine d'Atlantis. »

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Maureen avait soudain, des larmes qui lui coulèrent sur les joues. Rodney et Radek ne comprirent pas ce qui lui arrivait et s'inquiétèrent. Radek appela Carter et Sheppard sur l'état de Maureen.

Une fois arrivés, Carter demanda aux deux scientifiques ce qui se passait. Tout à coup, Maureen annonça :

« Nous devons arrêter Ragnarok au plus vite. Nous courrons tous un grand danger !

- Calme- toi, Maureen. Qu'as- tu appris de ce hologramme ?,questionna Sheppard.

- Cette arme est très dangereuse elle risque de détruire l'univers en entier ! », dit Maureen fermement.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre qui parle d'une origine probable de la Guerre contre les Wraiths, il y a 10000 ans. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être très passionnant. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. ;-)<br>_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. ^^_

_A bientôt et bonnes fêtes à tous._


	32. Chap 32 : L'explosion de la Tour Central

**Chap. 32 : L'explosion de la Tour Centrale**

_Atlantis, infirmerie_

« Comment va- t- elle, Dr Keller ?

- Elle va mieux Colonel Sheppard. Malheureusement, elle ne se réveille toujours pas. Ce traître va payer cher ce qu'il a fait !

- Est- ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts ?

- Non, rien de trop grave. Si Maureen n'avait pas été là, Atlantis ne serait plus. Nous lui devons une énorme dette !

- C'est vrai. J'espère que son état s'améliorera vite. »

Le Dr Keller et le Colonel Sheppard regardèrent Maureen, dans le coma.

**###**

_15 jours auparavant…_

Maureen fut complètement déboussolée depuis qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'Antinéa, la Reine Lantienne d'Atlantis, a dit du danger de cette arme destructrice.

Carter et Sheppard lui promirent de ne jamais laisser Ragnarok mettre la main dessus et sur la jeune femme. Maureen se calma et remercia ses amis de la soutenir. Samantha envoya la demie- Syrianîte en repos afin qu'elle se remette de son inquiétude.

Le lendemain, Maureen alla mieux. Lana était venue la soutenir et lui raconter enfin, comment elle et John ont décidé de sortir ensemble.

_Pendant que Maureen était sur Samsara, le colonel Sheppard et Lana s'était rapprochés lors d'une mission sur une planète. Ils étaient coincés tous les deux dans une crevasse, en attendant que Rodney et Ronon retournaient avec Teyla à la Porte des Etoiles pour chercher de l'aide. _

_ Lana était blessée à la jambe et il la soutint puisque la douleur fut insupportable. Mais la crevasse se rapprochait les deux devaient alors se coller l'un à l'autre. Ce fut à ce moment- là, que les deux avaient reconnut qu'ils avaient des affinités. C'est ainsi, qu'ils commençaient à sortir ensemble._

Maureen et Lana allèrent alors vers le laboratoire où travaillait McKay. Il avait pu installer une petite station météo au sommet de la Tour centrale d'Atlantis. Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué que le vent et les nuages augmentaient. Radek avait lu que tous les ans, Atlantis était victime d'une violente tempête.

Soudain, des radars s'enclenchèrent et les alarmes de la cité s'activèrent. Walter appela les deux scientifiques et les deux femmes dans la salle de contrôle.

Une fois là- bas, les radars affichèrent des formes étranges qui étaient très nombreuses. Ronon précisa que certaines personnes étaient victimes d'hallucination et de maux de tête chroniques. Le Dr Keller ne trouva pas d'où ce mal provenait carter demanda de surveiller tout cela et de s'occuper de choses plus importantes.

Malheureusement, les jours passèrent et de plus en plus de personnes furent touchées par ce mal invisible. Carter avait ordonné l'évacuation de la cité vers le Midway. McKay et Radek montèrent alors à Carter, Sheppard et Maureen, un programme mystérieux où des ondes très aiguës mais que l'ordinateur ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Tout à coup, Maureen eut un déclic lorsqu'elle sentit que quelque chose cherchait à communiquer avec elle. Pendant que les autres cherchaient une solution, Maureen se concentra sur ses pensées très infimes. Elle leur envoya des pensées gentilles puis, elle reçut une réponse :

« _S'il vous plaît, aidez- nous ! Nous ne vous voulons pas faire de mal. Nous voulons simplement que vous nous protégiez de la tempête à venir._

- _Vous êtes quoi comme créature ?_

- _Nous sommes une sorte de ''baleines blanches extraterrestres'', comme vous nous identifiez sur Terre. Aidez- nous à nous protéger de la tempête. Vous possédez un bouclier très puissant._

- _Je vais en parler avec mes amis._ »

Maureen rouvrit les yeux afin de discuter de cette ''rencontre'' avec les ''baleines extraterrestres''. Elle expliqua cela avec Carter et les autres qui lui proposèrent d'étendre le bouclier magnétique de la cité, vers la mer.

McKay lui montra que le bouclier peut- être étendu que pour une durée très courte. Carter autorisa de faire cela pour aider ces êtres afin de stopper toutes ces hallucinations et ces maux de tête.

Radek, McKay et une petite équipe de techniciens, se mirent au travail afin de développer cela au plus vite.

Au bout de 8 h, l'extension du bouclier était prête à l'emploi. Et se fut, à ce moment- là, que le pic de la tempête était atteint.

Rodney se souvenait alors que ses étranges baleines étaient déjà venues à cause d'un tsunami. Maureen captait les ondes d'une de ces baleines qui s'était fait baptisée par le physicien : Sam. Dès que le bouclier fut terminée et activée, l'important troupeau des ''baleines'' s'y réfugiait en- dessus. La tempête passa en une journée. Une fois que tout redevint calme, les baleines repartirent et les symptômes dus à cause d'elles, disparurent.

Carter félicita Maureen et les 2 scientifiques d'avoir put sauver la cité. Après toute cette agitation, tout le monde reçut des congés d'une semaine.

Maureen en profita d'accompagner le Dr Keller sur la nouvelle Athos avec Teyla. Le peuple de Teyla avait voulu quitter la cité flottante après des différents avec le précédent chef d'expédition, le Dr Weir. Cela remontait à 1 an et demi, quand elle mourut sur la planète des Réplicateurs.

Elles y allèrent le lendemain, transportant du matériel médical. Quand elles étaient de l'autre côté, Teyla les conduisit au village. En chemin, Maureen eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle ne prêta pas attention.

Arrivées au village, Teyla se fit accueillir par les siens et en particulier, par Halling, qui était le nouveau chef des Athosiens pendant que Teyla était sur Atlantis.

Le Dr Keller fit de nombreuses consultations sur des Athosiens, alors que Teyla eut vent des dernières nouvelles de son peuple. Maureen alla à l'extérieur du village son malaise s'intensifia à proximité de la forêt. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour capter les pensées nocives de l'individu en question. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien de précis, de concret.

Teyla rejoignit la jeune femme elle avait senti ses pensées chercher quelque chose. Elle lui demanda :

« Est- ce que tout va bien, Maureen ? Tu as l'air pensive.

- C'est exact, Teyla. Depuis notre arrivées sur Athos, j'ai un étrange pressentiment que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Et cela se renforce, quand je me dirige vers la forêt. Qu'en penses- tu ?

- J'ai la même impression. Mais, ne tant fait pas, nous partirons demain soir.

- Merci beaucoup. », répondit- elle calmement.

Elles retournèrent alors au village où les gens avaient préparé une petite fête, à l'occasion de leurs venues. Maureen se laissa aller et s'amusa énormément. Elle reconnut l'homme qui était le représentant, lors des séminaires avec les autres peuples et qui avait dit que les Wraiths étaient des mangeurs d'hommes impitoyables. L'homme s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler seul à seul.

« Je n'ai pas en l'occasion de vous faire mes excuses les plus profondes. J'ai été très en colère lors de cette réunion avec le Commandant Wraith. Vous avez essayé de calmer l'atmosphère, alors que je ne cessais d'envenimer les choses. Mon comportement était…

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. Vous ne me devez pas d'excuse vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez juste et je ne vous en veux pas. Bon, c'est vrai que s'était devenu ridicule. Mais j'ai réussi à calmer tout cela.

- Merci beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas que vous gardiez une image raciste de moi, le représentant d'un peuple pacifique et calme.

- Bien. A l'avenir, gardez votre sang- froid malgré ses rancunes. », finit Maureen par dire avec un sourire.

Très épuisées, les trois femmes venant d'Atlantis, allèrent se coucher. Maureen eut alors un étrange rêve : elle vit un homme qui avait quelque chose sur lui, puis une lumière très claire éclata. A ce moment- là, elle se réveilla en sueurs. Teyla et Jennifer entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre. Elles savaient entendu le cri de leur amie. Maureen leur conta son rêve qui était tellement réel et horrible. Les deux femmes restèrent auprès d'elle afin qu'elle puisse mieux dormir.

Deux jours plus tard, elles retournèrent sur Atlantis. Elles allèrent faire ensuite un examen médical et leur rapport à Carter et Sheppard.

Maureen alla dans une salle d'entraînement où Ronon était en train de s'entraîner. Voyant qu'il était là, elle alla autre part. Elle décida alors de se promener un peu dans la grande cité. La journée passa rapidement.

Soudain, quand Maureen dirigea vers le mess, elle croisa un homme étrange qui faisait partie de la section technique. Il semblait anxieux et nerveux. La jeune femme continua sa route lorsqu'elle eut un flash : il était l'homme de son rêve qui faisait quelque chose se louche.

Elle appela l'homme qui se mit à courir vers un téléporteur. Maureen fut à présent certaine, qu'il manigançait quelque chose de grave. Malheureusement, elle ne réussit pas à l'avoir. Elle prit sin oreillette avec lequel, elle prévint qu'un homme suspect se dirigeait vers la salle d'embarquement.

Maureen monta le plus vite qu'elle put. Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla cherchèrent l'homme en question. Rodney prévint Carter et ils essayèrent de leurs côtés, d'arrêter l'alimentation des portes. Mais l'homme réussit tout de même à atteindre son endroit voulut. Rodney prévint où l'homme était et Maureen, qui était le plus près, le suivit. La chef d'expédition ordonna l'évacuation des étages inférieurs et supérieurs de là où sont Maureen et l'inconnu. Rodney activa les portes afin de les laisser monter dans la salle d'embarquement.

Une fois qu'ils étaient là, Maureen remarqua que Carter et Rodney dans la salle de contrôle, en- haut. La jeune femme leur demanda de quitter la salle de contrôle au plus vite. Voyant l'urgence dans le regard de Maureen, ils sortirent très rapidement.

Tout à coup, l'homme hurla vers la jeune femme :

« Y'en a marre d'attendre leur signal. Je préfère le faire maintenant ! Je vais tout faire exploser !

- NON ! Attendez. Qui vous a envoyé sur Atlantis ? Est- ce pour me surveiller ?

- Ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai servi la cause de mes supérieurs. Je vais pouvoir leur prouver que je suis digne de confiance ! HA HA HA HA ! Surtout en vous tuant ! »

Soudain, il sortit de petites bombes de sa veste, puis il les activa. Maureen se mit à reculer, tout en se concentrant mentalement : elle essaya de créer une bulle de protection. Malheureusement, elle n'y arriva pas et la bombe explosa.

Le souffle de l'explosion avait détruit les fenêtres et les vitres de la salle d'embarquement. La salle de contrôle à l'étage fut endommagée. L'explosion avait projeté Maureen contre la porte métallique. L'homme, quant à lui, fut tué.

Tout le personnel de la salle d'embarquement entra et put voir les importants dégâts. Le Dr Keller arriva une équipe médicale pour s'occuper de Maureen. Elle constata que le dos de la jeune femme fut complètement brûlé. On l'emmena en urgence à l'infirmerie.

Sheppard et son équipe furent inquiet pour leur amie qui les avait tous sauvé. Ronon lui jura que les responsables de cela, vont payés.

Le Dr Keller fit son possible pour sauver le plus de peau que possible. L'intervention dura plusieurs heures où les équipes d'infirmiers et de médecins se succédèrent.

Les amis proches de Maureen attendirent dans la salle d'attente, impatients d'avoir des nouvelles de la jeune héroïne.

Lorsque Jennifer sortit enfin du bloc opératoire, et leur annonça :

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Quelle est la bonne, docteur ?, dit Teyla, inquiète.

- La bonne est que j'ai réussi à sauver au maximum l'épiderme de son dos et de ses autres membres touchés. Mais, je crois qu'elle va s'en remettre. Il faut attendre et laisser faire le temps. En tout cas, elle n'aura sûrement pas de cicatrices trop visibles.

- Peut- on la voir ?, insista alors Ronon.

- Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas recevoir de visite pour le moment. Elle est encore en soin intensif. Vous pourrez la voir d'ici, une semaine dès qu'elle aura repris des forces. »

3 jours plus tard, le Dr Keller trouva cela étrange que Maureen ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Elle lui fit passer une batterie de test avant d'annoncer à Carter et aux autres, qu'elle était bombée dans le coma.

**###**

Depuis ce moment- là, Maureen ne s'était pas réveillée. Les médecins et les amis proches de Maureen s'inquiétèrent pour elle.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je suis sadique en m'arrêtant à ce moment- là. ^^ <em>

_Mais, vous en serait plus dans les chapitres à venir, si Maureen va se réveiller ou non. _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous pourrez me laisser vos commentaires/ reviews. ^^_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt. ^^  
><em>


	33. Chap 33 : Le Cadeau

**Chap. 33 : Le Cadeau  
><strong>

En l'espace d'un mois, le Sanctuaire redevint comme avant l'attaque de Ragnarok. Les phénomènes qui ont été blessés, furent restés dans les 2 autres Sanctuaires encore en activités. Beaucoup de personnes ont aidé Helen et son équipe à remettre en état, le gigantesque manoir.

Helen fut heureuse et satisfaite que l'Aile ait été reconstruite au plus vite.

Depuis un certain temps, Helen avait appris que Ragnarok manigançait quelque chose de très dangereux. Elle avait remarqué que le nombre de phénomènes dans les rues de San Francisco. En particulier, des créatures victimes d'expériences génétiques en laboratoire, qui avaient beaucoup augmenté.

Seth et Druitt patrouillèrent en ville et remarquèrent que de plus en plus d'humains se faisaient attaquer par ses créatures étranges.

Ils essayèrent de protéger du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, les humains. Helen se douta que Ragnarok était responsable de ces ''expérimentations tordues''. Elle prévint le SG- C de cette affreuse nouvelle.

Le Général Laundry trouva cela très préoccupant et rassura la femme de 30 ans, que l'armée des Etats- Unis, menait une enquête afin de trouver les laboratoires en question. Helen remercia le Général de leur aide.

**###**

Le village sur la planète Hope, fut à présent pleine de vie. N'étant plus habitués à travailler durs, les Butongs firent de leur mieux.

Xellesia dut accueillir de temps à autre, Kenny, le Sous- Commandant de Todd qui venait vérifier si tout allait bien. La Butong dut faire quelques mises au point avec lui. Ils s'installèrent donc dans sa maison. Elle lui proposa une boisson qu'il accepta avec joie.

Depuis cet étrange comportement de sa part sur la Ruche, Xellesia fut encore plus désagréable avec le Wraith mâle. Elle commença alors à lui exposer :

« Depuis notre arrivé ici, les miens se sont adaptés à vivre à nouveau sur la terre ferme. Comme vous le voyez, chaque adulte ou couple a pris une maison pour s'y installer. Nous retrouvons peu à peu notre vie d'avant. Je voudrais vous soulignez, que j'aimerai communiquer avec les autres clans d'Hybrides, dont je connais leurs coordonnées.

- Pour cela, vous devrez venir sur la Ruche. J'ignore si les communications peuvent émettre d'ici. Cela me remplirait de satisfaction, si vous veniez maintenant, petite Hybride !

- Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir autorisé de me nommer ainsi, sous- commandant ! Tenez votre langue, car je ne vous ai toujours pas pardonné, votre comportement de la dernière fois : vous avez été irrespectueux et… vexant envers moi !, hurla Xellesia en colère.

- Hum… vous êtes toujours aussi charmante et énergique quand vous êtes en colère. Je dois vous avouez que la dernière fois, mes instincts de ''mâle'' ont été incontrôlable. Comprenez, que nous n'avons plus de Reine sur notre Ruche et nous avons des besoins à assouvir, avant que nous devenions de véritables prédateurs dangereux. Le Commandant nous a interdit d'utiliser des femelles humaines pour cela trop précieuses pour les mondes humains.

- Vous… SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI, IMMEDIATEMENT ! Et revenez pas de si tôt ! », cria- t- elle vers le Wraith.

Kenny, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, quitta la maison de Xellesia. Les autres hybrides avaient entendu les cris que leur chef avait dit. Le Wraith fit alors le tour du village et des environs.

Une fois calmée, la chef des Butongs sortit de sa maison et chercha le Second, qui était dans la forêt. Elle marcha sur un chemin, lorsque soudain, des humains sortirent des buissons. Ils l'encerclèrent en lui annonçant de ne pas bouger. Voyant qu'ils étaient en surnombre, Xellesia n'eut guère le choix que de les obéir.

Tout à coup, Kenny apparut et vida 3 hommes de leurs forces vitales. Les hommes les attaquèrent ensuite. Xellesia se battit courageusement avec son arme naturelle : sa main nourricière. La Butong le laissa faire. Kenny se nourrissait presque de tous les 6 hommes qui furent à présent, morts.

Complètement essoufflée, Xellesia s'approcha du Wraith pour le remercier de l'avoir sauver. Elle lui expliqua, en même temps, qu'elle voulait s'excuser auprès de lui, de s'être énervée contre lui. Kenny lui pardonna, puis ils retournèrent ensemble au village.

En chemin, l'Hybride commença à avoir des gargouillis bizarres venant de son ventre. Elle ne comprit pas ce que s'était.

Le Wraith remarqua que Xellesia était pensive. Il lui demanda alors :

« Que vous arrive- t- il, tout d'un coup ? Vous êtes blessée ?

- Non… je vais bien Kenny. Continuons notre route, voulez- vous ! »

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Durant le reste de la journée, Kenny inspecta le reste des installations. Xellesia, quand à elle, resta chez elle et ne cessa de penser à ces étranges sensations qu'elle ressent à proximité du Second de Todd. Soudain, elle eut une illumination de ce qu'elle avait : la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête est… l'amour ! Elle trouva cela impossible car elle détestait les Wraiths de tout son cœur et elle n'avait jamais pu s'attacher à quelqu'un. Elle se mit à hurler :

« C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux ressentir cela pour ce… ''monstre'' ! C'est contre toutes les valeurs que je mettais fixer. Pourquoi ça doit m'arriver pourquoi ? Je…

- Xellesia, est- ce que tout va bien ? », dit Kenny.

La Butong se retourna vers l'étranger qui était venu dans sa maison. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui expliquant que ses cris étaient entendus dans tout le village. Inquiet, il était allé voir la chef qui était déconcertée.

Le Wraith s'approcha de plus en plus de la femelle hybride. Xellesia recula prudemment, de peur qu'il ne comprenne ses sentiments, ses émotions.

Tout à coup, elle ne put plus reculer elle fut adossée contre sa table. Kenny fut à quelques centimètres de Xellesia. Plus grand qu'elle, il baissa sa tête vers la femelle. Il prit alors ses mains pour les poser sur le bord de la table. Xellesia se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du Wraith. Kenny lui transmit télépathiquement :

_« ''Restez calme, voulez- vous. Je voudrais tester quelque chose avec vous. Cela fait très longtemps que j'attends ce moment''. »_

Le Wraith se colla contre le corps de Xellesia, puis ils s'embrassèrent. La Butong sentit sa lèvre chaude sur les siennes. Leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes avant que Kenny n'interrompit leur contact. Xellesia regarda le Wraith, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse à son tour ardemment. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. La Butong se laissa aller à ses désirs si soudains.

Kenny l'arrêta tout à coup, avant qu'ils n'allèrent faire une chose ensemble. Xellesia se rendit soudain compte, ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec son ennemi. Elle lui ordonna de sortir de chez elle elle voulait rester seule. Un petit sourire satisfait, le Second obéit à sa demande.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, Xellesia tomba sur ses genoux. Elle à présent certaine de ses sentiments, enfouis en elle : elle aimait ce Wraith.

**###**

« Cela va faire 2 semaines que Maureen est dans le coma. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la ramener parmi nous. Todd, pourrez- vous peut- être communiquer avec elle par télépathie ?

- Je l'ignore. Je vais quand même essayer. »

Carter avait fait venir le Commandant Wraith afin d'aider leur amie, toujours plongée dans le coma.

Todd se concentra et pénétra dans la tête de Maureen. Au début, il ne vit rien. Puis, il aperçut l'image d'une jeune femme qui est Maureen. Il s'avança vers elle et Maureen se tourna vers lui. Elle était en train de pleurer quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Complètement inattendu, Todd fit comme la dernière fois : il la serra contre lui afin de la consoler. Le grand Wraith avait une tête de plus que l'humaine et Maureen le regarda. Elle lui dit :

« Todd, j'ai tellement mal. Je n'ai plus la force de me réveiller. Aidez- moi je vous en conjure !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, petite humaine. Je vais vous aider.

- C'est vai ? Je… je…

- Ne dites rien, Mlle Arhat. Vous pouvez vous réveillez vous devez nous aider à vaincre Ragnarok grâce à vos pouvoirs. Je dois partir. A bientôt. »

Todd sortit alors de la tête de Maureen avant qu'il ne conte ce qui s'était passé à Carter et à Jennifer.

Tout à coup, le corps de Maureen se mit à convulser, puis son cœur lâcha. Jennifer appela des réanimateurs malheureusement, eux- même furent occupés. Elle commença alors de lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Carter prévint Sheppard et les autres de la situation de Maureen. Voyant que le Dr Keller n'arrivait pas à faire redémarrer son cœur, le Wraith entra dans la salle. Soudain, il fit descendre Jennifer avant de lui plaquer sa main nourricière sur le torse. Jennifer essaya de lui enlever la main dangereuse, mais Carter remarqua qu'il ne tuait pas Maureen.

Lorsque Sheppard et les autres entrèrent, ils virent l'extraordinaire miracle qui c'est produit : Maureen se réveilla d'un coup. Le Dr Keller sursauta en voyant ce que le Wraith a fait. On rallongea Maureen, qui regarda le grand Wraith sortir de la chambre.

Maureen se concentra afin d'étirer son esprit vers le Wraith pour lui dire :

_« ''Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous dois la vie._

_- Restez tranquille. Je ne veux pas que vous gaspillez mes forces que je vous ai donné pour revivre !'' »_

Maureen ne comprit pas, puis regarda son torse où il y avait des marques de griffes. Elle se rendit compte que le Wraith avait utilisé sa main nourricière, mais elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas vieilli. Elle demanda au Wraith :

_« ''Pourquoi avez- vous fait cela ? Pourquoi ne m'avez- vous pas tuer ?_

_- Ce n'était pas, mon attention de vous laisser mourir. Je vous ai fait un cadeau, humaine ne le gaspille pas !'' »_

La demie- Siryanîte le regarda, éberluée de cette dernière phrase : c'est un cadeau. Malheureusement, elle ne comprit pas cela.

Le Dr Keller ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la salle et l'observatoire. Maureen devait se reposer en paix. Maureen ferma ensuite ses yeux, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Notre très chère héroïne a réussi à sortir de son coma grâce à Todd. Mais que va- t- il donc se passer entre eux et se mystérieux lien qui se construit entre eux ?<em>

_La suite, dans les prochains chapitres. ^^_

_A bientôt et bonne lecture_


	34. Chap 34 : Le survivant

**Chap. 34 : Le survivant**

Une journée se termina à bord du vaisseau Pléiades. Iamika retourna dans ses appartements où elle s'y reposa. Pendant ce temps, Ida, malgré l'heure tardive, forma la jeune Niska Hurt qui est une fille d'un autre vaisseau de leur peuple.

Cette jeune fille était âgée de 14 ans qui aidait Ida et son mari – ils étaient les médecins en chefs des équipes de médecins- à l'infirmerie. Elle était une fille à la peau foncée, d'un brun cuivrée, avec de longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Ses yeux étaient d'une rare beauté ils avaient une étrange couleur, peu commune pour des humains : ils étaient violets clairs, comme les améthystes. Vêtue d'une blouse blanche, Niska chercha le plateau où il y avait une grande variété de plantes et de potions médicinales.

Soudain, l'alarme s'enclencha. Ida emmena Niska sur le pont où Iamika dit à son équipage :

« Nous venons de repérer un Vaisseau- Ruche en très mauvaise état. Nous pourrons récupérer, à cette occasion, des informations et du matériel Wraith qui peut être très intéressants. Je veux envoyer une équipe d'éclaireurs. Qui se porte volontaire pour aller là- bas ?

- Nous, chef, dit Ida et Niska avec intérêts.

- Très bien. Vous partirez avec une escorte de quelques soldats, dans… 2 heures ? Préparez le nécessaire et ramenez le plus de matériels possible. »

Ils quittèrent le pont pour préparer tous ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

_2 heures plus tard…_

Un petit vaisseau se dirigea vers la Ruche, après vérification et scan du Vaisseau Wraith pour trouver d'éventuels survivants. Mais Jack avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec la Ruche.

Une fois à bord de la Ruche, Ida et les autres se mirent à récupérer le matériel utile et en bonne état, en le mettant sur un chariot de transport. Niska, qui n'avait jamais visité de Ruche Wraith, inspecta les couloirs seule. Ida et son équipe de scientifique avancèrent vers le pont de commandement, où ils trouvaient alors, d'innombrables cadavres de Drones et de Wraiths morts, depuis un bon moment.

Niska arriva dans un laboratoire où 5 corps de Wraiths jonchèrent sur le sol. En s'approchant d'un poste informatique, elle vit qu'un des cadavres bougeait encore. Elle alla voir de plus près, avec beaucoup de méfiance. En retournant le corps sur le dos, elle remarqua qu'il avait un morceau de débris dans son ventre. Toujours sur ses gardes, la jeune fille prit le métal, lorsqu'une main la saisit. Niska sursauta effrayée.

La jeune fille sortit son arme afin de pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque du Wraith. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sans servir, le Wraith s'évanouit. Elle recula ensuite, en tenant toujours son poignard entre ses mains. Elle craignait toujours que le monstre sanguinaire faisait semblant pour attirer sa proie.

Ida appela Niska qui vint immédiatement. Ils allèrent repartir sur le Pléiade, quand la jeune fille voulut rester sur place, toute la nuit. La femme médecin fut étonnée de sa part. Jack dit cela à Iamika qui accepta : elle devait apprendre à craindre vraiment les Wraiths. On laissa un garde avec elle. Ida et les autres retournèrent sur le vaisseau Lantien.

Le soldat s'endormit en une heure. A ce moment- là, Niska se leva et alla voir le Wraith blessé. Elle avait emmené une trousse de secours avec elle.

Arrivée dans le laboratoire, le Wraith n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Niska décida de le traîner vers une chambre isolée où elle l'allongea sur un lit organique même si elle eut du mal. Lorsqu'elle se mit à retirer le débris dans la plaie du Wraith, le Wraith gémissait de douleurs. Niska sursauta, mais continua quand même.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, le Wraith se réveilla d'un coup. Niska se retourna vers le Wraith qui était assis sur le lit. Essayant de comprendre, le Wraith remarqua la présence de l'humaine. L'adolescente vit que le Wraith se leva avec beaucoup de mal.

Voyant que le blessé chancelait, Niska lui conseilla de rester allonger. Le Wraith dit d'une voix arrogante et cruelle :

« Que veux- tu faire, humaine ? Je n'ai… pas besoin de ton aide. Je suis un Wraith tu me dois obéissance et soumission !

- Je… je vous prie de vous allonger. Vous n'êtes pas rétabli.

- Qui es- tu, gamine ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

- Je me nomme Niska Hurt je fais partie des Anciens du vaisseau Pléiades. Je… vous ai sauvé la vie. Ce qui me surprend beaucoup. Un Wraith peut normalement se régénérer, alors que vous, non. Que vous est- il arrivé ? »

Le Wraith détourna son visage pour ne plus voir l'adolescente. Remarquant que le Wraith n'était pas très causant, Niska se coucha.

Au milieu de la nuit, la jeune enfant se mit à greloter de froid. Le Wraith, qui ne comprit pas pour quelles raisons l'enfant l'avait soigné. S'apercevant qu'elle avait froid, il s'approcha d'elle. Il l'a recouvrit d'une couverture qu'il avait pris d'une commode.

Niska saisit sa main verte. Elle lui chuchota :

« Merci de votre geste, Wraith. Comme je n'arrive plus à dormir, peut- on discuter ?, fit- elle avec un sourire.

- … Vous parlez beaucoup pour une humaine.

- Tout d'abord, ce métal est contaminé d'un mélange chimique qui blesse et qui peut arrêter les bactéries qui nous servent à régénérer notre corps. La Ruche a été attaquée par d'étranges vaisseaux qui nous on bombardé de missiles contenant un… ''gaz'' dangereux. Ce gaz a empoisonné toute la Ruche et ses occupants. Tout le monde a été tué, sauf moi, à cause de ma grande résistance. J'ai vu l'être qui a fait cela !

- Qui est- ce ? Dites- le moi !, insista Niska.

- C'était un Wraith mi- humain. Il avait lâché une créature carnivore à travers les couloirs de la Ruche pour tuer les éventuels survivants. J'ai eu de la chance, humaine, d'être encore en vie. »

Niska trouva cela étrange et elle devait le dire au plus vite à son chef. Elle voulut se lever et quitter la chambre, mais le Wraith l'en empêcha.

Sans se rendre compte, le soldat chargé de surveiller la gamine s'était réveillée et chercha la fille. Niska prévint le Wraith de se rendre. N'ayant guère le choix, le Wraith se laissa capturer par le soldat. On appela alors le pont du vaisseau Lantien pour prévenir Iamika.

On emmena le Wraith sur le vaisseau Lantien. Sans aucune résistance, il se laissa faire. Iamika voulut interroger le Wraith et Niska. Le Wraith était assis sur le banc en position de méditation. La femme blonde dit d'une voix forte et sèche :

« Que faisiez- vous sur cette Ruche, en compagnie de la jeune Niska ? Je vous préviens, ma patience à des limites. Alors, parlez- moi de ce que vous faites là !

- Je n'ai rien à dire à une humaine tel que vous. Il y en a une qui mérite mon attention. Elle est bien plus obéissante et courageuse que la plupart des humains.

- Allez- vous me dire ou non, ce qui c'est passé sur votre Ruche ?

- …

- Bien. Niska, tu vas t'occuper de lui tu lui apporteras à manger et de l'occupation. Et, c'est un ordre ! »

Iamika sortit de la salle en lançant un regard furieux vers le Wraith et l'adolescente.

Ida la suivit. Niska ferma la marche en regardant tristement le Wraith. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Wraith la fixa intensément. Soudain, l'adolescente entendit une voix dans sa tête qui était celle du Wraith. Toute étonnée, elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui dit :

_« ''Merci de votre soutien, jeune humaine. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller.'' »_

Niska lui lança son plus beau sourire avant de quitter à son tour, la salle.

**###**

_Terre, QG en Sibérie_

« Je vois que tout le monde est là. Nous allons pouvoir commencer ! L'ordre du jour, est de frapper l'Air Force avec nos nouveaux chasseurs terriens- Wraiths. Qu'en dites- vous, 5 Grands Chefs ?

- Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord. », déclarèrent les 5 Chefs.

Les 5 Grands Chefs étaient les représentants de Ragnarok aux 5 coins du globe et de la Galaxie.

Edna Fortame avait convoqué les principaux dirigeants pour planifier une attaque contre leurs ennemis.

Ces Grands Chefs étaient assis en U autour de leur patronne. Un homme installé toute à droite de la table, se leva pour dire que l'attaque se ferait lors d'un entraînement de vol avec les Za'tarc terriens. La patronne acquiesça sa proposition et demanda à Kate de la mettre sur la liste. Un autre Grand Chef se leva à son tour pour lui proposer de lancer un assaut sur la base de l'Air Force à Washington.

Les idées fusèrent alors, pour nuire à leurs ennemis. Kate, qui devait assister à leur réunion et noter tout, commença à avoir peur en imaginant toutes leurs attaques contre le Sanctuaire ou le gouvernement.

Une heure passa avant que Mme Fortame ne déclare :

« Bien, après délibération, nous nous sommes mis d'accord : un premier groupe attaquera les Za'tarcs de l'Air Force avec nos chasseurs terriens- wraiths ; le 2e groupe, lui, s'infiltrera dans les systèmes informatiques du Sanctuaire et du Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Nous devons retrouver cette femme.

- Mais… Mme Fortame, pourquoi s'acharner à chercher une femme qui est probablement morte, lors de l'explosion de notre base ?

- Elle n'est pas morte. D'ailleurs, elle est un spécimen de créature très rare et donc, utile pour nous. Je souhaiterai tout savoir d'elle. Elle pourra servir à renforcer nos ''expériences'' avec ses pouvoirs. »

Toute l'assemblée comprit et lui promirent de trouver le plus d'information sur Maureen Arhat, que possible.

La réunion se termina là. Les 5 Grands Chefs quittèrent la salle. Kate fut encore sous le choc de toutes affreuses manigances. Elle ne sut pas quoi faire : devait- elle prévenir Druitt ou non ? Elle ne savait pas.

La Directrice lui dit de rentrer chez elle et de lui faire tout ce qu'elle avait marqué, au propre pour le lendemain. Kate lui répondit que se sera fait.

Une fois chez elle, Kate téléphona avec un mobile sécurisé, son chef Druitt afin de l'informer de certaines informations récoltées. Druitt la remercia de sa collaboration avant de raccrocher.

**###**

_Sanctuaire, San Francisco_

Druitt alla voir Helen qui était en vidéo- conférence avec les dirigeants des autres Sanctuaires.

Contrariée de quitter cette ''réunion'', Helen s'assit en face de John pour savoir ce qui était très urgent. Druitt lui confia que Ragnarok avait prévu d'attaquer tous leurs ennemis en même temps. Elle voulut alors prévenir le Général Laundry, mais Druitt la convainc de ne pas le faire. Il ne voulut pas que Ragnarok découvre la couverture de Kate.

Helen fut contre cela, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait les laisser faire.

Toutefois, elle prépara une bonne défense informatique contre la future intrusion de pirates dans son système.

* * *

><p><em>Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré mon retard de le mettre en ligne. ^^<em>

_A bientôt pour le prochain et bonne lecture. ^^_


	35. Chap 35 : Une menace lointaine

**Chap. 35 : Une menace lointaine**

_Atlantis, infirmerie_

Maureen fut toujours en observation à l'infirmerie, depuis plus de 3 jours après son arrêt cardiaque. Le Dr Keller ne voulut pas courir de risque en la laissant sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle eut la visite de Sheppard et Lana, de Teyla et de Ronon. Surprise, elle vit aussi le Commandant Wraith qui faisait des aller- retours pour voir le Dr Keller.

Mais durant sa convalescence, elle remarqua que ses rêves furent de plus en plus bizarres : elle rêva de Todd où elle se vit l'enlacer et l'embrassa passionnément sur ses lèvres fraîches. A chaque fois qu'elle eut ses rêves, elle se réveilla en sursaut et ayant la sensation de ce contact sur ses lèvres. Elle n'osa pas en parler à Lana ou à Teyla.

Arrivée dans le bureau de Carter, Maureen vit que Todd y fut. Carter remarqua qu'elle était là, elle lui confia une mission à faire avec le Wraith :

« Vous m'avez dis que vous aviez vu un signe quand vous n'arriviez plus à vous réveillez. Donc, comme vous souhaitez retourner sur Samsara, le… ''Wraith'' va vous y conduire avec sa Ruche. Je voudrais que vous ameniez avec vous des échantillons du sol et de l'arbre. Vous partirez demain ou même aujourd'hui, si vous voulez.

- Nous partirons dans une heure. Je veux en terminer avec vous, les Atlantes, répliqua Todd de façon arrogante.

- Bien. Todd, nous vous remercions de votre aide pour avoir secouru Maureen. Vous pouvez vous retirez pour vous préparez. »

Le Wraith sortit en toute hâte du bureau, suivit de Maureen. La jeune femme, un peu perdue, voulut parler avec le Wraith qui ne s'arrêta pas. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ses quartiers où, ennuyé, il stoppa sa marche pour lui donner l'ordre d'entrée. Presque bousculée à l'intérieur, Maureen tomba à terre. Maronnée, elle lui cria de ne pas la jeter ainsi au sol.

Todd se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face. Il lui ouvrit alors sa chemise jusqu'au niveau du pansement qu'on lui avait mis. Maureen, qui était troublée par ce qu'il faisait, se laissa faire finalement puisqu'il lui retira le pansement pour lui en refaire un autre. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fit cela, elle lui répliqua :

« Pourquoi être si arrogant et si hautain avec nous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme cela.

- …

- Vous voulez bien répondre à ce que je vous ai dis ! J'ai moi- même des choses à régler et vous, vous en faites partie ! »

Todd leva soudain ses yeux de félins vers ceux de Maureen, qui était d'une étrange couleur : bleu argenté. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'humaine était plutôt jolie pour son espèce. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds- châtains clairs et une peau douce au touché. Sans se rendre compte, le Wraith avait posé sa grande main verte sur une joue de Maureen.

Maureen le regarda sans rien dire avant qu'il ne commence à désinfecter la plaie de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Todd décida de répondre à la question de Maureen :

« Je sais pour quelles raisons vous êtes là, Mlle Arhat. Ce que je vous ai fait vous perturbe.

- Expliquez- moi cela ! Tout le monde sur Atlantis est au courant sauf moi, et personne ne veut me donner des explications.

- Vous savez que les Wraiths se nourrissent avec cette fente dans le creux de notre main elle nous permet de retirer la force vitale d'un être humain, pour nous la donner. Quand nous plaquons cette fente sur le thorax de quelqu'un, une enzyme se prépare à l'intérieur afin de mieux immobiliser notre ''proie'' et pour drainer les forces vitales vers nous. Mais, il existe aussi l'effet inverse.

- C'est- à- dire, ce que vous m'avez fait ?, comprit Maureen.

- En effet, petite humaine. On appelle cela, le Cadeau de Vie. Mais cette pratique n'est réservé que pour nos ''frères'' ou à nos adorateurs les plus dévoués.

- Et pourquoi me l'avoir fait ! Je n'ai pas mérité ce…

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très importante pour… les Atlantes ! »

Maureen ne crut pas ce qu'il venait de dire il avait même hésité à dire ''les Atlantes''. Remarquant qu'il préparait ses affaires pour le départ, la jeune femme le laissa alors. Récupérant sa tablette informatique, le Wraith frappa tellement fort sur la table qu'il y laissa un creux de son impact. Il s'était rendu compte que le Cadeau de Vie, fait à Maureen, va lui compliquer les choses et ses plans.

**###**

_Quelque part dans la Galaxie d'Andromède_

« Nous allons nous diriger vers la Galaxie de Pégase. Nous allons enfin reprendre notre revanche sur les Anciens et les peuples humains ! Jamais je n'oublierai ce qu'ils ont fait à notre race, en nous envoyant ici. Cette planète est un véritable enfer. Nous leur montrerons ce que notre peuple peut faire !

- OOUUII ! », crièrent d'étranges créatures difformes.

**###**

_Planète Hope, village des Hybrides_

Kenny alla prévenir Xellesia qu'il était temps qu'il reparte. La femelle hybride fut allongée dans son lit, alitée. La guérisseuse vit le Wraith et le prévint que leur chef était malade.

Intrigué, le Second s'approcha d'elle. Xellesia réussit à se relever légèrement afin de mieux lui parler. Kenny lui demanda :

« Etes- vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi sur la Ruche ? Nous pourrions essayer de vous soignez.

- Non… merci. Ce n'est qu'une fièvre passagère, ne vous en faites pas. Vous… allez partir ?

- C'est exact, hybride. Je voulais vous voir pour vous parlez de ce qui s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois. »

Xellesia ne se sentit pas prête à parler avec lui. Elle eut soudain un malaise et Kenny la laissa se reposer. La guérisseuse Butong entra au plus vite avec des médicaments et de l'eau fraîche.

Le Wraith s'approcha une dernière fois de Xellesia, avant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers le Dart, où il la posa dans le siège du copilote.

Il s'envola alors vers la Ruche pour soigner la Butong qui était malade.

**###**

Une heure fut passée et Maureen avait préparé son sac à dos pour son voyage vers Samsara. Eller ejoignit le Wraith qui était à son Dart en train d'attendre la jeune femme. Maureen fit ses ''au revoir'' à ses amis avant de monter à bord.

Le Wraith avait prit et jeté le sac à dos de l'humaine dans le cockpit de l'engin extraterrestre. Sheppard et Lana furent venus avec eux ils furent choqués en voyant l'étrange comportement du grand prédateur : il semblait être extrêmement agressif. Il se mit alors à feuler méchamment vers Maureen qui voulait qu'elle monte.

Remarquant qu'il était pressé, Maureen ne s'attarda pas. Puis, elle grimpa dans le Dart avant que Todd ne s'envole tout de suite après.

La jeune femme remarqua que le Commandant fut pressé de rejoindre sa Ruche.

En moins de 3 heures, le Dart avait rejoint la Ruche en orbite dans un système solaire voisin de celui de Terra- Atlantis.

Durant le voyage, Maureen, encore épuisée, s'était endormie. Elle rêva qu'elle était dans un Dart avec Todd. Elle regardait le Wraith tout le temps, puis Todd avait remarqué cela avant qu'il se lève. Il se mettait en face pour lui dire :

« Qu'observes- tu, petite créature ?

- Je… Rien du tout, Todd. Vous savez que… vous êtes très près de moi.

- Oouii. », répondit- il sensuellement.

Il avait mis ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil du copilote avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme assise. Gênée, elle voulait se lever mais le Wraith avec son regard salace, la prit par la taille avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Maureen appréciait ce contact et ils se mirent à vouloir plus. Tout à coup, le Wraith la mordit sauvagement, ce qui la fit hurler de frayeur.

Maureen se réveilla en tombant du fauteuil. Todd qui fut à ses côtés, lui demanda si tout allait bien. Toute tremblante, elle se recula du Wraith, comme pour le fuir. Elle devint même toute rouge.

Le Wraith se mit debout, puis aida l'humaine à se relever. Ils descendirent ensuite du Dart. Le Second arriva et expliqua les dernières nouvelles à son supérieur, ainsi que l'état de santé de Xellesia. Maureen ne comprit rien puisqu'ils communiquaient dans leur langue. Todd se tourna vers l'humaine pour dire :

« Ce jeune Wraith va vous conduire à vos quartiers. Vous y resterez jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous avez compris, humaine ?

- Oui. Mais… que vous arrive- t- il, Todd ? Je ne vous reconnais plus du tout ! Vous êtes devenu plus… agressif et dangereux. Je…

- … »

Todd la regarda férocement avant de grogner tel un animal en colère. Tous les Wraiths présents dans le hangar à Darts en train de travailler, furent choqués de voir leur Dirigeant sur les nerfs.

Le Wraith désigné par Todd, emmena Maureen vers une chambre. Elle fut complètement déboussolée et dut s'arrêter un instant. L'officier la rassura alors :

« Ne vous en faites pas, notre Commandant est dans un cycle où il est très agressif et a une faim insatiable pour… les femelles. Ca ne durera pas longtemps.

- Que savez- vous sur le ''Cadeau de Vie'' ?

- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler avec vous. Le Commandant nous l'a interdit. »

Maureen remercia le Wraith qui fut étonné qu'on le remercie, surtout par une humaine. Elle attendit alors dans ses quartiers. Ne savant pas quoi faire, elle s'allongea sur le lit organique couvert de fourrures d'animaux.

Elle plongea alors dans un profond sommeil où tout était noir. Elle se vit au milieu, debout, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, une voix lugubre et glaciale se fit alors entendre. La voix lui déclara que ses sous- fifres allaient bientôt la trouver et la massacrer à petits feus, elle et tous ceux qui l'aident.

A ce moment- là, la chose malfaisante se mit à l'attaquer. Maureen, dans son rêve, essaya de se défendre mais la voix lui déclara dans un rire machiavélique que ce ne serait qu'un petit avant- goût de ce qui l'attendait. Soudain, une attaque de griffes la blessa à ses bras, puis à son bas- ventre.

C'est à ce moment- là, que la jeune femme se réveilla en hurlant de douleurs et elle attira ainsi, l'officier Wraith qui l'avait amené dans ses quartiers. Il vit alors, l'humaine qui pleurait avec des brûlures sur ses bras et une plaie qui saignait à son bas- ventre.

Il emmena Maureen au plus vite voir le guérisseur. Il prévint télépathiquement son Commandant pendant qu'ils allèrent à l'infirmerie.

Une fois là- bas, Maureen vit que Xellesia fut aussi là. La Butong fut heureuse et étonnée de voir son amie, à bord de la Ruche de Todd. Le ''guérisseur'' Wraith s'occupa de la blessure au ventre de l'humaine en priorité. Dès que la plaie superficielle fut pansée, il s'occupa des brûlures.

Le Commandant Wraith arriva en grande pompe et constata par lui- même que l'humaine était dans un horrible état. Il demanda à Maureen ce qui s'était, mais elle ne voulut rien dire. N'insistant pas, il la laissa se reposer en paix.

« J'ai ordonné pour qu'on mette la Ruche en direction de votre planète, petite humaine. Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous remettre de vos ''attaques'' ! »

C'est ainsi que Maureen resta durant tout le reste du voyage, à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p><em>Donc, voici le chap 35. ^^<em>

_L'étrange voix sombre ne cesse de s'attaquer à Maureen. Qui est- elle ? Que lui veut- elle ?_

_Et Todd, quel est la raison de cet comportement bizarre ?_

_La suivante sera dans le prochain Chapitre ! ^^_

_Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand je le publierai. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. ^^_

_A bientôt et bonne lecture.  
><em>


	36. Chap 36 : Révélations douloureuses

**Chap. 36 : Révélations douloureuses**

Après 2 semaines de voyage, la Ruche atteignit le système stellaire de White Energ. Les Atlantes avaient donné à Todd les coordonnées de ce système.

On prévint Maureen de leur arrivé et elle prépara pour aller sur la planète Samsara. Elle s'habilla assez décontractée : elle mit un pantalon long noir et un débardeur crème lui allant jusqu'au nombril elle prit encore sa veste kaki, avant de rejoindre le grand Commandant Wraith.

Todd l'attendit dans le hangar à Dart. Il donna encore les derniers ordres à son Second. Maureen grimpa dans le Vaisseau. Elle patienta que le Wraith la rejoigne. Ses blessures avaient eu le temps de se refermer – pour la blessure au ventre – alors que ceux de ses bras, ne furent pas complètement rétablis. Cela devrait durer encore quelques jours pour n'avoir plus aucunes traces.

Todd arriva et ils partirent pour la planète Samsara. Maureen se sentit soudain mal. Elle déclara au Wraith :

« Todd… pourriez- vous… vous dépêchez de rejoindre l'arbre, je vous prie. Je… je crois que je… ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

- Que vous arrive- t- il, Mlle Arhat ? Vous semblez avoir un problème ! Est- ce vos blessures qui vous font souffrir ?

- DEPECHEZ- VOUS ! », cria- t- elle prestement.

Elle sembla avoir de la fièvre, puisqu'elle transpirait beaucoup et respirait rapidement. Le Wraith observa du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme. Maureen savait qu'en agissant de la sorte avec le pauvre Commandant extraterrestre, il pourrait être en colère contre elle. Mais pour le moment, elle devait tenir jusqu'à leur destination.

Après une vingtaine minutes plus tard, le Dart se posa près de l'arbre géant. Maureen expliqua à Todd qu'il devait l'aider à marcher jusqu'à Manjushri. Ils marchèrent autour de l'arbre afin de trouver l'entrée de la grotte. Le Wraith remarqua que l'humaine ne pouvait pas continuer elle dut se reposer avant de poursuivre leur route.

Maureen, soulagée, s'allongea contre une racine géante puis s'endormit. Le Wraith mâle revint avec du bois pour faire un feu. Il trouva l'humaine endormie profondément.

Elle rêva alors d'une forêt où elle était dans une clairière. Un torrent y coulait et elle décida de s'y baigner. Etonnée d'avoir un maillot de bain deux pièces sous ses vêtements, elle ignora cela, puis plongea dans l'eau claire et rafraichissante. Mais, en faisant quelques brasses, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule : un être vert se tenait près du rivage. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de lui, puis vit que s'était ''Todd'', le Commandant Wraith. Toute heureuse de le voir, elle sortit de l'eau. Todd la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin. Soudain, le Wraith se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa férocement. Maureen qui était allongée sous le corps de Todd, se laissa aller à ses désirs. Le Wraith commençait à lui enlever les bretelles de son maillot, avant que plus rien ne fut sur elle. Dans ce même mouvement, la jeune femme avait retiré les vêtements du Wraith imposant. Ils se mirent ensuite à faire à l'amour.

A cet instant- là, Maureen se réveilla en criant. Todd, qui était à côté d'elle, lui demanda inquiet :

« Est- ce que vous allez bien ? Vous avez de la fièvre et vous êtes très épuisée. Voulez- vous qu'on retourne au Dart ?

- Surtout pas ! Je dois voir le gourou. Mais… expliquez- moi en quoi consiste le ''Cadeau de Vie'' ! »

Le Wraith se rassit en face d'elle et lui répondit d'une voix dure et sèche :

« Je ne vous dirais rien. Vous le découvrirez par vous- même. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous précisez en quoi cela consiste. »

Ne connaissant pas le Wraith aussi ''cachottier'', Maureen se leva. Elle voulut continuer à chercher l'entrée de la grotte. Elle se rappela les dernières paroles de Manjushri avant qu'elle ne le quitte :

_« Ne cherche pas, la prochaine fois, au même endroit, l'entrée que tu as trouvé. Tu devras la chercher par toi- même. »_

Le Commandant Wraith éteignit le feu ensuite, ils se mirent en route.

Tout à coup, Maureen vit la grotte. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur ses genoux. Todd l'aida à se relever. La jeune femme lui demanda de l'accompagner auprès du gourou, de peur qu'elle ne réussisse pas à l'atteindre. N'ayant guère le choix, l'extraterrestre accepta. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la grotte sombre et ancienne.

Le Wraith fut alors surpris lorsqu'il aperçut une lumière intense qui indiquait la sortie du tunnel. Maureen leva les yeux vers l'arbre afin de voir Manjushri.

A l'instant où ils se dirigèrent vers l'arbre, un vieil homme à la longue barbe fut devant eux. Maureen exposa à Manjushri dans un grand sourire :

« Je… je vous présente le Commandant Wraith que je… nomme Todd. Todd… voici Manjushri.

- Tu as compris que le temps était venu pour toi de venir apprendre la seconde étape de ta formation en Siryanîte. Pour le moment, je t'enseignerai à contrôler cette ''chose noire'' qui te hante et qui te fait du mal. Cela ne devrait pas arriver avant la 4e étape. C'est très étrange tout de même.

- Je… me sens pas bien, Man…

- Créature Insecte, suivez- moi. Vous la poserez sur une racine, là- bas. »

Todd prit Maureen dans ses bras, puis suivit l'étrange vieillard. Il remarqua que l'humaine n'était pas très lourde et semblait être assez costaude pour une humaine. Mais ce qui le perturbait, s'était cet homme qui l'avait nommé ''Créature Insecte'' cela déplut beaucoup au Wraith qu'il était. Ils arrivèrent sur une grande racine où le Wraith posa délicatement l'humaine dans une place que le vieil homme avait préparé.

Une fois allongée, Manjushri lui demanda de reculer avant de s'asseoir et de méditer à côté d'elle. Intrigué par ce procédé, Todd l'observa attentivement ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, il vit que les mains et le front du vieillard se mirent à briller. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme qui se mit à respirer profondément. Le vieillard se leva et la jeune femme se réveilla. Todd fut étonné de ce qu'il venait de voir : le vieux brahmane avait soigné Maureen.

Maureen se releva et sourit aux deux observateurs. Manjushri commença à lui expliquer en quoi consistait sa nouvelle étape :

« Tu vas acquérir au fil des semaines, comment ignorer et te protéger de cette entité maléfique qui vient t'harceler sans cesse. Ton ami, la ''Créature Insecte'', devra rester à l'extérieur de cet endroit.

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans Mlle Arhat !, répliqua Todd méchamment.

- Todd, calmez- vous s'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez souffrir. Je reviendrais à l'extérieur dans quelques jours.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Je resterai ici, pour…

- Très bien, ''Créature Insecte''. Vous pourrez m'aider à l'entraîner. »

C'est ainsi que Todd aida Maureen à s'entraîner avec les connaissances de Manjushri.

Le brahmane demanda ensuite à Todd, d'envoyer dans la tête de Maureen, des assauts mentaux qu'elle devait apprendre à bloquer et à renvoyer à son utilisateur. Mais les premières fois la fatiguèrent énormément, puisqu'elle ne devait pas se laisser affaiblir par les pensées de son ennemi.

Durant plusieurs semaines, le Wraith resta auprès de l'humaine et de Manjushri pour les aider. Il apprit d'ailleurs, de nouvelles choses pour contrôler lui- même ses pensées. Il se dit alors que s'était une bonne chose d'être resté et de voir comment Maureen évoluait.

**###**

_Sur la Ruche de Todd…_

Kenny avait fait rassembler tout l'équipage afin de leur expliquer qu'il aurait le commandement pendant l'absence de leur Commandant.

Il alla ensuite voir Xellesia qui était sortie de ''l'infirmerie'' et était retournée dans sa propre chambre. Xellesia ne cessa de penser à ce baiser que le Second de Todd et elle, avait échangé.

_« Va falloir que je discute avec ce… pervers ! Je n'ai aucun droit de tomber dans les bras de ce monstre sanguinaire ! Je suis la chef du peuple Butong ! On m'a apprise de ne jamais me ''soumettre'' à nos ennemis ! »_

Soudain, elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle remarqua qu'on avait toqué à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit que se fut Myian. Elle constata que le jeune hybride avait bien grandi et semblait avoir mûri il était également, plus costaud, car il avait des muscles plus développés qu'auparavant. Myian avait appris que sa chef de clan allait mieux et n'avait plu de température ainsi que des hallucinations.

Xellesia invita le jeune adolescent à entrer et à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qu'on lui avait amené d'un monde humain.

Myian fut venu la voir pour lui faire un rapport sur la situation avec les femelles Butongs qui étaient restées chez les Wraiths. Curieuse, Xellesia l'écouta attentivement :

« On m'a rapporté que plusieurs des nôtres avaient eu des relations plus qu'amicales, avec certains Wraiths de l'équipage. Je me devais te le dire au cas où tu remarques quelque chose dans leurs comportements, qui te sembleraient étrange.

- Pour te dire, je m'en doutais depuis le jour où nous avons décidé de nous installé sur une planète. Mais, dis- moi, comment te portes- tu ? Est- ce que le Second te traite bien ? Je te préviens, ne me mens pas ! Je peux lire en toi comme un livre si tu me mens.

- Eh bien… Au début, il a été très exigeant avec moi et sévère. Avec le temps, il l'a été moins et m'a enseigné énormément de choses. Il m'a même appris à me battre comme eux. Chef, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis que vous m'avez vu.

- Mouais. Tu t'en sors de justesse, Myian. », répondit Xellesia sceptique.

A présent, se fut au tour de sa chef de dire la raison de sa présence sur la Ruche, malgré sa forte fièvre que le Second qualifiait ''d'opportun''. Xellesia lui précisa alors qu'elle souhaitait reprendre contact avec les autres tribus d'hybrides.

Myian eut alors un message de la part de Kenny : il devait venir sur le pont au plus vite. Par la même occasion, Xellesia vint avec lui.

Vêtue simplement d'un pantalon en cuir moulant brun et d'un pull noir, la chef des Butongs suivit l'adolescent auprès du Second.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont de commandement, le Second ordonna à Myian de rejoindre le chef scientifique qui avait besoin d'un assistant. Myian y alla sans broncher. Le Second se tourna alors vers Xellesia, qui fut observée par tout l'équipage.

Kenny l'emmena dans une salle où ils seraient au calme pour discuter. Xellesia, n'aimant pas les discussions privées avec le Second, commença à être désappointée. Le Second verrouilla la porte.

Xellesia le regarda faire et vit soudain que le Wraith s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard plein de haine.

Kenny fut alors très proche de la Butong. Comme la dernière fois, ils étaient très proches et Xellesia essaya de reculer mais n'y arriva pas. Elle sentit alors deux mains se poser sur sa taille. Le Wraith lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je sais pertinemment ce que vous ressentez, petite hybride. C'est pour ça que vous êtes tombée malade. Ne ressentez- vous pas une étrange émotion lorsque nous sommes ensemble ?

- Lâchez- moi, Wraith ! Ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, ne se reproduira pas ! Vous et votre race je vous… »

Kenny l'interrompit en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres. Surprise, Xellesia voulut ce défaire de lui mais le contact doux et sucré de ses lèvres la calma. Elle se laissa fondre de ce plaisir si bienfaisant. Le Wraith commença à se coller au corps de la femelle hybride. Contre toute attente, le Wraith mâle serra plus lentement ses bras autour de la taille de la Butong qui elle, l'enlaça autour de son cou.

Tout à coup, Xellesia revint à la raison et brisa leur baiser. Kenny la regarda alors, intrigué, en penchant sa tête légèrement vers la droite. La femelle se détacha de son étreinte avant d'aller s'asseoir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais elle avait rougi en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

En regardant le Wraith toujours debout, elle se leva, fronçant les sourcils et dit en criant :

« Je ne vais plus me laisser avoir par vous, Wraiths ! Ce… c'était un moment d'inattention, mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Dès que j'aurai fini pour ce pourquoi je suis là, nous nous reverrons plus. Je ne vous supporte plus ! »

Soudain, Kenny commença à perdre patience et prit un air féroce de prédateur. Voyant son expression devenue plus ''Wraith'', Xellesia ne broncha pas quand Kenny s'approcha d'elle dangereusement. Il lui vociféra :

« Femelle arrogante et égoïste ! Tu te permets de parler ainsi à un Wraith adulte comme cela ? Moi- même je ne supporte plus vos caractères de femelles ! N'as- tu pas compris à quel point tu me fais souffrir, à chaque rejet de ta part. Ignorante Butong ! »

Xellesia fut éberluée de la révélation de la part du Second : il ressentait des émotions pour elle ! Elle sentit que ses joues virèrent aux rouges et ses jambes tremblèrent. Elle sentit ses jambes flanchées mais Kenny la soutint. Il l'amena vers un fauteuil où elle s'assit. Le Wraith vit alors des larmes qui coulèrent le long de ces joues. Xellesia se mit ensuite à pleurer dans les bras du Wraith.

Kenny remarqua une toute autre Xellesia, une qui était enfouie en elle par un caractère fort et sans émotions. Il croyait qu'elle ne ressentait rien qu'elle avait un cœur froid et glacé. Mais il avait réussi à la faire sortir de son cocon.

Complètement inattendu, Kenny la serra contre son imposant torse. Il lui demanda mentalement ce qui n'allait pas. Hésitante, elle décida finalement de lui révéler une partie de sa vie passée qui était douloureuse.

( A suivre )

* * *

><p>Désolée pour le retard mais voilà le chapitre 36. ^^<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Pour répondre à **Two Face**, les raisons pour l'étrange comportement de Todd ne sera révéler qu'au chapitre 38.

Et pour **Toddie**, je te remercie de tes conseils et je les mettrai en application. ^^

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. ;-)


	37. Chap 37 : L'armement de Ragnarok

**Chap. 37 : L'armement de Ragnarok**

« J'étais née sur une Ruche- Matrice. C'est une Ruche qui ressemble aux vôtres seulement qu'elles sont sur une planète et ont un style très différent.

Elles sont de couleurs vertes beaucoup plus grandes que vos modèles et ont des sortes de ''pattes'' qui permettent de rester sur une planète. Elles possèdent des boucliers de défense ainsi que des milliers de Darts, en stock, dans les hangars. Un vaisseau qui sert de ''cité'' pour le peuple où je suis née.

Je n'ai jamais vu qui était mes parents, car j'ai grandi avec des enfants comme moi, séparés de nos smalas.

Nous étions une nouvelle race très vulnérable à l'époque. De nombreuses peuplades avaient voulu nous voir morts, puisque cela ne leur plaisaient pas qu'une race d'hybride existait dans la Galaxie. Surtout pour des Wraiths assez ''anciens''.

On m'avait éduqué de manière très dure et sévère car, à ce qu'on m'a dit, mes parents étaient de _bonnes lignées_ et je devais être comme eux : une dirigeante. On me battait régulièrement si je ne faisais pas exactement ce que les Aînées disaient.

C'était un véritable enfer pour ceux qui étaient comme moi. De nombreux enfants étaient morts après de longues années de ce traitement infernal.

C'est de là que je tire ma froideur et ma dureté. Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai été forcée à faire des choses que je e voulais pas finalement, je suis devenue pire qu'eux !

A mon 15e cycle planétaire, on m'avait fiancé à un Wraith de pur sang, moi, une insignifiante petite hybride. Mais quand je 'avais vu pour la première fois, je suis tombée sous son charme.

Il était venu avec son escorte de guerriers Wraiths et d'une Reine Wraith qui devait être sa génitrice. Il était très beau, avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige et un visage fin il ressemblait à un roi tout puissant. Il m'avait plu dès le premier regard. Lui- même pensait que je n'étais qu'une impure de sang- mêlée. Mais il avait vu que j'étais ravissante à ses yeux, malgré nos races.

Lui et moi avions quelques années de différences, mais nous nous aimions tout de même. Nous passions d'agréables moments ensemble durant lesquels, nous apprenions à nous connaître.

Le jour où nous allions nous unir dans un rituel ancestral Wraith, des Wraiths ennemis avaient attaqué le Vaisseau- Ruche où le_ Niyamanistha _devait avoir lieu.

Etant donné qu'il était le Commandant en Second du Vaisseau, il devait lutter contre les ennemis. Soudain, de nombreuses explosions se firent entendre et mon fiancé me conduisait alors vers un Dart qui me ramenait sur la planète. Il pensait que la situation était de plus n plus dangereuse pour moi et il ne voulait pas risquer de me perdre.

Hélas, tête de mule que je suis, j'avais refusé de le quitter. Malheureusement, les Wraiths ennemis avaient envahit la Ruche. Un des attaquants avait pénétré dans le hangar à Dart et se dirigeait vers mon bien- aimé. Sur tout le Vaisseau, les combats faisaient rages.

Voyant qu'un ennemi s'approchait de nous, mon fiancé me jetait dans le Dart et activait le pilote automatique. Le Dart se mettait à voler avec moi à son bord. Je voyais à travers le cockpit, comment Il se battait. Avec effroi et tristesse, j'assistais aussi à sa fin : le Wraith ennemi avait réussi à prendre l'avantage sur mon fiancé, lorsqu'il lui tranchait la gorge.

Pleine de rage et de désir de vengeance, je jurai que plus jamais, aucun Wraith ne tuerait quelqu'un qui m'est cher !

Néanmoins, l'aventure ne s'arrêta pas là.

Une fois de retour sur la Ruche- Matrice, les Aînés avaient décidé d'un commun accord, de tuer TOUS les hybrides Wraiths, présents dans le vaisseau et la Galaxie. Mais, je n'étais pas au courant de leurs agissements et je m'étais enfuie du vaisseau avec quelques autres hybrides.

Nous n'avons plus supporté comment les Wraiths nous traitaient. Alors, nous sommes partis en plusieurs groupes.

Durant de nombreux jours nous avons cherché la Porte des Etoiles qui était sur la planète, afin qu'elle puisse nous emmener loin d'ici.

Par chance, nous l'avions trouvé et nous avions pu la traversée pour rejoindre les quelques clans d'hybrides qui s'étaient formés.

A cet instant- là, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais laissé les Wraiths, faire du mal à mon peuple.

- Explique- moi donc, ce qui ne va pas quand tu es en présence d'un mâle comme moi ! Je comprends ta douleur pour la perte de ton premier amour, mais cela ne justifie pas tes réactions avec moi !

- … J'ai eu de mauvaises expériences avec les ''hommes''. Lorsque j'avais pris la place de chef de clan, de nombreux mâles se sont servis de ma position pour leurs ambitions. Le dernier homme à m'avoir fait souffrir, je l'ai tué de mes propres mains et je me suis jurée que je ne permettrais plus jamais, à un mâle, de m'approcher de trop près ! Mais, je me suis trompée ! »

Xellesia regarda le Wraith dans ses yeux jaunes de félins. Elle remarqua que ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Ne voulant pas qu'il la voit ainsi, elle voulut les enlever. Complètement inattendu, le Wraith lui sécha ses larmes en regardant intrigué, ce que s'était exactement.

C'est alors, qu'il l'embrassa sur ses lèvres avec une elle véhémence que cela surprit la Butong. Xellesia ne se défendit pas quand il se mit sur elle. Allongés sur le canapé, les 2 commencèrent à se sentir éperonnés en se caressant l'un à l'autre.

Le Wraith retira son long manteau avant de mettre ses mains sous le pull noir moulant de l'hybride, tout en l'embrassant.

Ils passèrent alors aux choses sérieuses assez rapidement et furent comme des animaux sauvages.

**###**

_Atlantis, salle d'entraînement_

Sheppard et Ronon furent depuis quelques heures, dans la salle d'entraînement pour combattre. Comme à son habitude, Ronon ne laissa aucun répit à son adversaire. Sheppard eut beaucoup de mal à contre- attaqué son ami Satédien qui le fit soudain tomber sur les tapis.

Complètement épuisés, les 2 hommes allèrent dans les vestiaires. En y allant, les deux discutèrent :

« Eh bien Ronon, prêt pour notre sortie sur la planète **Z03- PK2** ?

- Oui Sheppard. Je suis toujours partant pour changer un peu de paysage. On n'emmène pas les filles ?

- Non. Lana accompagne Teyla sur la nouvelle Athos. Elles seront de retour demain soir. Quand à Rodney, il reste ici avec ses ''expériences'' frauduleuses. Donc, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! »

Les 2 hommes rigolèrent ensuite de bon cœur. Dès qu'ils furent douchés, ils allèrent au mess, manger quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent, après le déjeuner, vers la Porte des Etoiles, on appela dans les hauts- parleurs, Sheppard et Ronon. Ils devaient rejoindre le colonel Carter dans la salle de contrôle de la salle d'entraînement.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Samantha fut en compagnie d'un homme venant de la Terre. Il était de petite taille, chauve et portant des lunettes. Plus âgé que Carter, il semblait avoir un air supérieur et arrogant.

La chef d'expédition se tourna vers les 2 soldats afin de les présenter à cet homme. Il se nommait Woolsey et il était le représentant du CIS _(Comité International de surveillance),_ qui était venu faire une inspection.

Ronon ne comprit pas Sheppard non plut. Carter leur expliqua calmement :

« Depuis l'explosion de la salle de la Porte des Etoiles, le CIS veut me voir céder ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je vous rassure, que je réussirais cette inspection avec brio !

- Je n'ai jamais précisé que le CIS veut vous faire démissionner de votre place. », affirma Woolsey.

Etonné de ce que le chauve venait de dire, les 2 hommes se regardèrent étonner.

**###**

_Planète Terre, QG de Ragnarok, Nouveau Mexique_

Edna Fortame fut debout, devant une énorme baie vitrée et regarda le paysage avec un sourire machiavélique. Kate se tenait à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle lui demande quelque chose. Elle craignait qu'un de ces jours, quelqu'un de l'organisation découvre qui elle est vraiment et pour qui elle travaillait.

C'est alors que la femme se tourna vers elle. Kate sursauta légèrement. La directrice la regarda en levant un sourcil. Puis elle lui dit :

« Nerveuse à ce que je vois. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Kate, notre plan sera un succès. A l'heure où je vous parle, nos vaisseaux attaquent les Ha'tacs de l'Air Force. Cela nous permet de tester nos propres innovations : des Darts terriens de style Wraith. Ceci est la démonstration que nous possédons des armes et des vaisseaux spatiaux. Je crois, ma chère Kate, que vous méritez une prime. Vos services m'ont été d'une grande utilité. .

- Mais… ce n'est pas nécessaire, Mme la Directrice. Je ne fais qu'exécuter vos ordres.

- Cela me ravie. Notre but pour régner sur le monde avance à grand pas. Je crois, ma jeune amie, que je vous présente au ''Maître Suprême'' de notre organisation. »

Kate la regarda ensuite, intriguée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la véritable ''patronne'' de Ragnarok. Elle remarqua alors que la Directrice avait un sourire machiavélique sur ces lèvres. Kate comprit à cet instant- là, qu'elle ne pourrait plus prévenir Druitt des agissements de Ragnarok.

**###**

« Est- ce que tout est prêt pour le lancement ?

- Oui, Général O'Neil. Teal'C est paré pour faire quelques figures avec les nouveaux pilotes. »

Le Général O'Neil fit signe avec la tête afin de lancer les vaisseaux Hat'tacs dernières générations. Teal'C donna les instructions pour le décollage aux 3 autres Ha'tacs. Les 4 vaisseaux décollèrent puis sortirent du hangar pour faire quelques figures et exercices. Les nouveaux pilotes devaient s'entraîner à manipuler ce genre de vaisseaux pour être parer, en cas d'attaque d'un ennemi.

O'Neil et les autres restés à terre, regardèrent avec attention comment les nouvelles recrues se débrouillaient, sur un grand écran. Des caméras volantes furent dans les airs afin de ''voir'' et surveiller, l'entraînement et les nouveaux engins volants terriens.

Teal'C et les pilotes firent d'impressionnants mouvements dans le ciel. De la terre ferme, on aurait cru que s'étaient des rapaces géants.

Soudain, les radars aériens se mirent à clignoter et à sonner. Les opérateurs derrière chaque poste, s'interrogèrent de l'identité des objets volants. Le Général O'Neil voulut savoir ce qui se passait. Un des techniciens lui expliqua, bouleversé :

« Général, nous ignorons ce que sont ces ''choses''. Ils ressemblent beaucoup aux styles wraiths que l'on trouve dans la Galaxie de Pégase, mais là, ils sont très différents de ceux que l'on connaît. Il semblerait qu'ils se dirigent droit sur Teal'C et les pilotes.

- Essayez de les prévenir par radio ! Vite ! »

Malheureusement, au moment où le technicien allait les prévenir, l'ennemi inconnu les attaqua en lançant des boules d'énergie. La seule chose qu'ils purent faire, étaient d'observer la situation qui se passait dans les airs.

Une vague de terreur et de triste tomba dans le hangar sur Terre. Ils assistèrent tous à l'explosion des Ha'tacs nouvelles générations, ainsi qu'à la mort des pilotes.

Le Général O'Neil n'en crut pas ses yeux que son grand ami Jaffa avait été tué. Une colère monta en lui et pria un opérateur de libérer un canal de communication vers ces ''engins'' étranges et plus performants que les leurs.

« Si vous m'entendez, bande de salopards, vous allez regretter le geste que vous venez de faire ! Je vous jure, que l'Armée de l'Air ne restera pas là, à se croiser les pouces en attendant que vous restez impuni pour votre acte. Vous écoutez, sales ordures !

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, Général. Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement de ce que vous devrez affronter, lorsque nous serons prêts à vous attaquez ! Vous, l'Armée et les Sanctuaires, vous serez anéantit par notre régiment de créatures et d'aliens qui se battront pour notre gloire ! HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA ! A bientôt, O'Neil ! »

Le canal se ferma et laissa tout le monde dans un sentiment de frustration. Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par le son que faisait un détecteur de vie.

O'Neil se tourna vers la machine et eut un instant très bref de soulagement, lorsqu'il sut que Teal'C apparut sur le grand écran afin de rassurer l'assemblée, qu'il était en vie. Jack lui sortit avec un énorme sourire des plus rares :

« Je savais que vous étiez un dur à cuire, Teal'C. Bien joué, mon vieux ! Un hélicoptère est sur le chemin pour vous récupérez. Surtout, ne bougez pas !

- Merci, O'Neil. »

Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, cela inquiéta énormément le Général pour la suite des événements. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Ragnarok possédait un tel armement de guerre, aussi sophistiqué et développé. Cela lui glaça le sang en imaginant que ce n'était qu'un début ils avaient détruit leurs nouveaux Ha'tacs terriens avec de nouveaux moteurs plus rapides et maniables que les anciens.

Il décidé, dès l'arrivé de Teal'C, d'aller faire un rapport au Pentagone et au Sanctuaire de la situation.

* * *

><p>J'espère qu'il a vous plu. ^^<p>

Désolée pour ce retard mais je n'arrive aps à trouver le temps de le taper.

Pour répondre à la question de _**Toddie** _: L'étrange comportement de Todd envers l'humaine, sera révéler dans un des prochains chapitres. J'essayerai de développer plus mes chapitres. Merci pour tes encouragements. ^^

Réponse à **_Two Face_** : Même réponse que pour **_Toddie_**, le comportement de Todd sera donner dans les prochains chapitres. Oui, en effet, leur relation s'intensifie. ^^

A bientôt et bonne lecture.


	38. Chap 38 : Désirs et sentiments

_Hello, chers lecteurs et lectrices. ^^_

_Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur._

_Donc, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 38. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_A la semaine prochaine. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 38 : Désirs et sentiments<strong>

Deux semaines avaient passé, depuis que Maureen avait commencé son entraînement. Manjushri avait remarqué que la jeune femme maîtrisait vite les nouvelles techniques qu'on lui enseignait.

Manjushri laissa alors, à Maureen et au Wraith, une journée de repos. L'humaine décida d'aller à la cascade qui était dans une forêt, pas très éloignée de l'Arbre Géant. Todd, quant à lui, décida d'explorer un peu mieux cette étrange grotte.

Le Wraith avait remarqué que la lumière ne fut pas celle d'un soleil, mais d'une autre énergie. Il se demandait même comment de la végétation pouvait pousser, dans les entrailles de la planète.

Il marcha alors, vers la forêt. Durant ces 2 semaines, le Wraith sentit que quelque chose se formait entre lui et Maureen. Il fut de plus en plus attiré par le beau corps de cette femelle à la fois fragile et courageuse.

Tout à coup, il entendit une personne chantée. Il ne connaissait pas les paroles mystérieuses, mais il trouva cela apaisant.

Voulant savoir d'où provenait cette voix mélodieuse et claire, il la suivit. Subitement, il fut à la cascade où Maureen fit ses ablutions tout en chantant. Le Wraith se cacha derrière un rocher, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Maureen, elle, n'avait pas sentit que quelqu'un l'espionnait discrètement. Elle lava ses vêtements pleins de sueurs et de saletés avant de se mettre toute nu pour se baigner. Elle s'était mise à chanter une musique venant de sa planète qui lui manquait beaucoup. C'était une chanson d'**Evanescence _My Immortal_**.

« **I'm so tired of being here**  
><em>Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici,<em>  
><strong>Suppressed by all my childish fears<strong>  
><em>Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines<em>  
><strong>And if you have to leave<strong>  
><em>Et si tu dois partir<em>  
><strong>I wish that you would just leave<strong>  
><em>J'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement.<em>  
><strong>Because your presence still lingers here<strong>  
><em>Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste<em>  
><strong>And it won't leave me alone<strong>  
><em>Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix<em>

**[Bridge]**  
><em>[Pont]<em>  
><strong>These wounds won't seem to heal<strong>  
><em>Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas<em>  
><strong>This pain is just too real<strong>  
><em>Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle<em>  
><strong>There's just too much that time cannot erase<strong>  
><em>Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer<em>

**[Chorus]**  
><em>[Refrain]<em>  
><strong>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<strong>  
><em>Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes<em>  
><strong>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<strong>  
><em>Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes<em>  
><strong>I've held your hand through all of these years<strong>  
><em>J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années<em>  
><strong>But you still have<strong>  
><em>Mais tu as toujours<em>  
><strong>All of me<strong>  
><em>Tout de moi<em>

**You used to captivate me**  
><em>Autrefois, tu me captivais<em>  
><strong>By your resonating light<strong>  
><em>Par ta lumière résonnante<em>  
><strong>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<strong>  
><em>Maintenant je suis restée prisonière de cette vie que tu as laissée<em>  
><strong>Your face it haunts<strong>  
><em>Ton visage hante<em>  
><strong>My once pleasant dreams<strong>  
><em>Mes rêves autrefois agréables<em>  
><strong>Your voice it chased away<strong>  
><em>Ta voix a chassé<em>  
><strong>All the sanity in me<strong>  
><em>Toute la raison en moi<em>

**[Bridge] [Chorus]**  
><em>[Pont] [Refrain]<em>

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
><em>J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais bien partie<em>  
><strong>But though you're still with me<strong>  
><em>Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi<em>  
><strong>I've been alone all along<strong>  
><em>Je suis seule depuis le début<em>. »

La chanson toucha à sa fin et plongea sous l'eau.

Todd n'avait pas lâché le spectacle une seconde. Il s'était aperçu que le corps de l'humaine était magnifique elle avait tout au bon endroit et de belles formes pour une jeune femme de 24 ans. Il se dit, intérieurement, que Maureen était une femelle humaine parfaite pour un homme qu'elle ferait même une bonne adoratrice.

Néanmoins, il se demanda pourquoi aucun homme ne l'avait prise pour compagne. Soudain, il vit avec attention, Maureen sortir de sa plongée. L'eau lui ruissela tout le long de son corps et sa longue chevelure lui donna les traits d'une créature de l'eau.

Le Wraith s'étonna lui- même de ce qu'il faisait, en ce moment même. Aucun de son espèce ne se rinçait les yeux de cette manière, d'une femelle qu'il convoitait. Il fallait qu'il reconnaisse une chose chez elle : elle avait une voix envoûtante.

Maureen, qui se mit sous la petite cascade pour se rafraîchir, s'aperçut que Todd l'observait de loin. Elle sentit alors sa colère montée en elle. Aucun homme ou mâle n'avaient jamais osé l'espionner en train de faire sa toilette. Énervée et rouge de gêne, elle se retourna et lança une boule d'énergie de sa main droite vers le rocher où se trouvait Todd.

Le Wraith sursauta en arrière et sortit de sa cachette. Il alla vers Maureen, déterminé. Il voulait enfin lui avouer ou au moins, la faire comprendre, que le Cadeau de Vie était bien plus que de lui sauver la vie.

Maureen remarqua alors le regard sérieux et hardi de l'alien, elle se pressa de se mettre derrière un rocher sous la cascade pour que le Wraith, ne voie plus son corps.

Todd avait retiré son long manteau noir en cuir et ses armes qu'il avait laissé sur le rivage. Il était ensuite allé dans l'eau pour se diriger fièrement vers la jeune femme. L'eau lui alla jusqu'aux cuisses. Ses cheveux mouillés par la cascade, le rendit plus séduisant qu'auparavant. A hauteur du rocher, Todd dit :

« Vous avez senti ma présence bien tard, femelle. Est- ce que vous l'auriez fait exprès ?

- Vous… vous vous permettez quoi, là ! Vous me regardez nager depuis un moment et vous insinuez que je le fais exprès ! Mais vous êtes dérangé, mon pauvre ami ! Demandez cela à vous- même !

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas vous, humaine, qui vouliez savoir en quoi consistait le Cadeau de Vie ? »

Intriguée par la soudaine gentillesse que Todd laissait paraître, Maureen lui fit un hochement de tête vers l'avant pour lui confirmer ses paroles. Le Wraith continua :

« Un lien se forme entre les personnes qui ont partagé le Cadeau de Vie. Lorsque je vous ai sauvé, Mlle Arhat, quelque chose s'est passé entre nous un lien invisible s'est formé pour nous unir à tout jamais.

- Que voulez- vous dire par là ? Que ce lien ne partira pas ?

- Exact. Vous devez déjà sentir son effet sur nous.

- Comme… une attirance l'un envers l'autre ? »

Todd ne s'étonna pas de son intelligence et s'approcha d'elle. Maureen ressentit quelque chose de bizarre en l'observant mieux. Elle se rendit alors compte que ses étranges rêves de lui et d'elle ensemble, était le fruit de ce lien invisible. Choquée, elle lui cria de ne pas s'approcher d'elle plus près.

Mais le Wraith, avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, se réjouit intérieurement de cette scène avec elle : elle, elle faisait tout pour ne pas comprendre et lui, se délecta de sa confusion.

Maureen réussit à plonger sous l'eau et à nager jusqu'au rivage pour prendre ses vêtements encore mouillés. Elle s'habilla rapidement, ignorant le Wraith, resté debout sous la cascade. Ses joues, sans le vouloir, avaient viré au rouge. Elle fut dégoûtée par ce que le Wraith lui avait révélé. Elle se faisait des idées sur lui qui était contre nature et s'imaginait être avec Todd, ensemble pour le reste de sa vie d'humaine.

Todd serra ses poings et ses dents, tellement il était en colère contre lui- même et contre cette femelle qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Tel un prédateur, il courut vers sa proie pour la saisir et l'entraîner vers lui. Il prit brutalement le bras de Maureen qui voulait partir afin de la tirer vers lui.

Mais l'humaine en avait assez de ce comportement agressif et possessif de Todd qu'il avait depuis le départ d'Atlantis. Elle se mit en position de combat, prête à recevoir des coups de Todd.

« Qu'attendez- vous, monstre ! Attaquez- moi ! Vous en avez envie depuis notre départ. Toute cette agressivité que vous avez en vous, laissez- la sortir !

- Vous allez voir ce qu'est un Wraith, humaine ! ! »

Todd frappa de son poing, les bras que Maureen avait mis pour se protéger le visage. A chaque tentative de frapper son visage, la jeune femme se défendit vaillamment. A chaque coup, n'empêche, le Wraith frappa plus fort, ce qui déstabilisa Maureen.

Soudain, Todd était en train de lancer un coup vers l'humaine, quand elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau. La rage que Todd avait, s'évanouissait à chaque tentative de toucher Maureen.

Comme elle fut dans l'eau peu profonde, Todd l'aida à se relever. Mais, il l'attira vers son torse. Maureen regarda ses yeux jaunes qui exprimaient une douceur insoupçonnée chez le Wraith. Sa pupille, qui était dilatée au maximum, fut revenue à sa taille initiale. Todd tint Maureen dans ses bras musclés. Elle voulut ensuite le laisser tranquille, puis, une chose que l'humaine avait vu assez souvent dans ses rêves, se réalisa.

Todd embrassa Maureen d'une extrême douceur en y mettant la langue. Maureen dut faire attention aux dents acérées du Wraith.

Après de longues secondes, Maureen rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se dit qu'aucun ''mâle'' ne l'avait embrassé comme lui l'a fait avec elle. Cela l'étonna même qu'un alien comme lui, était doué dans ce domaine elle s'imagina, rêveuse, de tout ce dont Todd pourrait encore la faire surprendre.

C'est alors qu'ils se réembrassèrent. Todd fut comblé de fierté que Maureen ne proteste pas contre ses avances. Todd posa ses mains sur la taille de l'humaine, avant qu'il ne commence à parcourir sous son T- shirt.

Malheureusement, il atteignit sa blessure qui n'était pas complètement partie. Elle fit une grimace de douleur, ce qui interrompit leur baiser. Todd souleva légèrement son haut pour voir que la blessure n'avait rien.

_Maureen passa sa main dessus et sa douleur disparut. Elle voulut quitter Todd, mais le Wraith la garda dans ses bras. Elle sentit alors le désir, l'envie charnelle du grand Wraith pour elle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle se laissa aller et embrassa l'alien._

_ Le Wraith porta l'humaine vers un endroit du rivage où il y avait de la mousse pour la déposer là. _

_ Le moment qu'il attendait depuis le début fut en enfin arrivé. Todd commença à lui retirer délicatement son haut et elle, le sien qui était collé à sa peau à cause de l'eau. Puis, après s'être attardé à embrasser la poitrine de la jeune femme, il se mit à lui enlever son pantalon ainsi que le sien, sur le reste de leurs affaires._

_ Maureen remarqua les magnifiques tatouages que Todd avait sur son torse et ses épaules. C'est ensuite, en retirant leurs sous- vêtements, qu'ils s'unirent ensemble dans une passion commune._

A cet instant- là, Maureen se ressaisit et se concentra à calmer sa douleur. Elle n'avait jamais senti et vu une union de Todd et elle, en étant éveillée. Le Wraith remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose puisqu'elle essaya de calmer sa douleur.

« Todd, peut- on en rester là ? Je… ne me sens pas prête de…

- Mlle Arhat, prenez tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je vous comprends tout à fait. Mais juste avant, laissez- moi faire une chose. »

Maureen le regarda qui approcha son visage du sien. Puis, il l'embrassa plus fougueusement et avidement que la dernière fois. Pendant ce baiser, la jeune femme sentit que Todd se ''connecta'' à son esprit, ce qui intensifia leur contact. Le bouc du Wraith lui chatouilla le menton quand ils rompirent le baiser.

Todd la lâcha et se dirigea vers ses affaires avant de la laisser seule, debout dans l'eau. Maureen se mit à rougir soudainement. Elle regarda l'endroit où sa blessure avait guéri et sentit une douleur dans son ventre. Elle en conclut que ce n'était pas dû à sa blessure, mais à autre chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avec un ''homme'' : l'amour !

Elle était déjà sortie avec beaucoup d'hommes sur Terre, malheureusement, il n'y avait jamais le bon. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que se serait un alien, l'être dont elle tombe amoureuse.

Une fois ressaisie, Maureen retourna vers l'arbre géant où était le brahmane. Elle posa ses affaires à l'endroit où elle dort, puis rejoignit le vieil homme pour méditer avec lui.

Manjushri fut étonné de la voir malgré son jour de repos. Il lui demanda :

« Mon enfant, tu as l'air changé. Que t'arrive- t- il ?

- Je… Maître je crois que je suis malade. J'ai des douleurs au ventre et je me sens faible.

- Oho ho ho ho ! Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te dire que tu ne souffres de rien de grave. Tu es simplement amoureuse ! Je me suis même étonné quand vous alliez enfin vous révélez vos sentiments. »

Maureen regarda le vieil homme médusé de cette révélation. Elle devint alors rouge en lui demandant :

« Hum… croyez- vous que je puisse être avec lui ?

- La décision te revient. Si tu penses que tu le veux, alors, prend- le. Mais, fais attention à toi, une créature comme lui cache bien des choses et peut te faire du mal.

- Merci beaucoup, Manjushri. »

La jeune femme se sentit mieux après avoir parlé avec Manjushri.

Le lendemain, le brahmane avait demandé à Maureen, de mettre la tenue qu'il lui avait préparée pour son entraînement. Todd attendit qu'elle descende afin de continuer les exercices du gourou.

Soudain, Maureen descendit. Elle se sentit gênée de porter une robe longue ouverte à la jambe gauche et avec un décolleté profond, laissant paraître sa poitrine bien formée. Todd se tourna vers le brahmane pour savoir ce que s'était cet exercice.

Manjushri lui sourit avant l'aider Maureen à descendre. Le gourou se mit ensuite à expliquer :

« Créature Insecte, je voudrais que vous pensez à elle dans cette tenue du plus profond de votre esprit. Et toi, mon enfant, essaie de pénétrer dans son esprit afin de retourner ses pensées contre lui. Cet exercice vous permettra de renvoyer de toutes vos forces, le ''Mal'' qui vous harcèle. »

Todd commença à penser à la scène de l'autre jour où il vit Maureen nu. La jeune femme voyait cela et répliqua ses pensées abjectes à son écart, contre le Wraith qui prit un plaisir fou de la mettre dans l'embarras.

Au bout de 15 min, la femme réussit de toute sa volonté, de retourner ses horribles idées contre le Wraith. Elle fut complètement essoufflée et épuisée de cet effort. Todd lui- même fit une grimace de douleurs lorsqu'il reçut de plein fouet, sa contre- attaque.

Manjushri s'avança vers les deux et les félicita de leur réussite. Il leur déclara que Maureen fut prête à retourner dans le monde réel avec le Wraith. Les deux étrangers allèrent préparer leurs affaires pour leur départ.

Une fois qu'ils étaient prêts, Maureen remercia le vieil homme de son aide et de ses conseils. Puis, l'homme se tourna vers l'alien qui était impatient de partir.

« Créature Insecte, je vous prie de devenir plus patient et agréable envers cette jeune femme. J'espère, qu'en venant ici, vous avez appris des choses pour vous. Vous pouvez revenir la prochaine fois. Quand à toi, méré baccé, reviens lorsque tu rencontres à nouveau des difficultés. Tes questions seront, à ce moment- là, répondus. A bientôt, Siksu. »

Maureen lui sourit avant de suivre Todd vers la sortie de l'étrange endroit. Elle suivit le Wraith jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Manjushri.

Après de longues minutes de marche, ils atteignirent la fin du tunnel. La jeune humaine avait réfléchit tout au long du chemin sur une possible relation avec un être comme Todd.

C'est alors, une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta en regardant gravement le Wraith, qui ne saisit pas immédiatement que la femme ne marchait plus. Il lui sortit alors désagréablement :

« Qui a- t- il ? Nous devons retourner au Dart je vous signale. Alors, pressez- vous !

- Je dois savoir. Todd, la dernière fois dans la forêt, vous étiez plus ''doux'' et là, vous êtes redevenu dure. Je voudrais savoir ce qui vous arrive pour que vous réagissiez comme cela avec moi !

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir, Mlle Arhat ! Je… Laissez- vous faire alors. »

Todd fit face à Maureen avant de l'embrasser. Comme la dernière fois, la jeune femme prit du plaisir de ce contact. Quand ils rompirent leur contact, Todd lui expliqua mentalement :

« ''Vous comprenez ou non ce que je cache au fond de moi ? Si je suis tellement agressif envers vous, c'est que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec vous ! ''

- ''Oh Todd… Laissez- vous donc aller à vos instincts. Je peux vous assurez que je ressens la même chose que vous. Mais il est encore un peu tôt.'' »

Maureen se détacha du Wraith afin de reprendre la route vers le Dart. Todd la saisit alors, complètement décontenancé. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au Dart où Todd les ramena vers sa Ruche.

Durant le vol de retour, Maureen s'endormit et eut un rêve avec la voix maléfique qui ne cessait de la menacer. En revanche, elle réussit cette fois à lui renvoyer ses pensées sombres vers cette voix étrange. L'humaine se réveilla, heureuse de son exploit.

C'est alors, que le Dart arriva enfin à la Ruche de Todd.

* * *

><p><em>Petite note : Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ma fic est rating T. Mais cela va probablement changé ; je la mettrais en M. Je pense faire évoluer certains passages que plusieurs d'entre vous aimeraient voir plus descriptifs.<em> _Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas pour maintenant. ^^_

_**ATTENTION (29/04/12) : Il y a un passage que beaucoup semble ne pas avoir compris ce que c'était. Il a été mis en italique mais j'ai à présent mis des signes pour le séparer du texte normal. ^^**  
><em>


	39. Chap 39 : Nouvelle recrue ?

**Chap. 39 : Nouvelle recrue ?  
><strong>

_Nouvelle Athos, colonie des Athosiens_

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas partie sur une autre planète. Pas toi ?, annonça Lana.

- C'est exact, Lana. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de m'accompagner voir mon peuple.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grand- chose Teyla. Mais, dis- moi, tu es très bien habillée tu as un rencard avec quelqu'un ? »

Teyla rougit légèrement, puis acquiesça de la tête. Elle lui conta que Kahlaan et elle, se voyait très souvent. Ils étaient des amis d'enfance et en grandissant, ils ressentaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Lana fut heureuse pour elle, après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble en l'espace de 3- 4 ans de travail commune.

Durant tout le reste du chemin, les deux femmes discutèrent de leurs amours passés et futurs. Soudain, elles arrivèrent au village et elles virent que quelque chose clochait. Les villageois furent tous rassemblés au milieu du village d'étranges individus armés les tenaient en otage, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

Teyla et Lana se camouflèrent dans les buissons afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par ces étrangers. Lana comptait une dizaine d'individus. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour elles. Teyla proposa de retourner à la Porte des Etoiles, cherchées du renfort.

Quand elles y allaient, elles virent qu'un groupe d'Athosiens revenaient de la chasse. Teyla les fit rejoindre leur position. Troublés, les 5 hommes s'approchèrent de Lana et Teyla.

« Teyla, Lana, comment allez- vous ? Ca faisait longtemps.

- Que se passe- t- il Teyla ?, demanda un homme avec un chapeau en tissus sur la tête.

- On était en train d'entrer dans le village quand on a remarqué des étranges, armés qui tenaient tous les autres en otage. Lana a compté plus d'une dizaine comme eux, expliqua Teyla.

- Nous allons essayer de les libérer nous- même. Teyla m'avait dit que vous aviez une réserve d'armes. Faudrait aller en chercher. », exposa Lana.

Ils se mirent alors d'accord : deux Athosiens chercheraient des armes dans la réserve, pendant que les autres, étudieraient le comportement des étrangers.

Durant 1 heure, les 3 Athosiens et les deux femmes observèrent les faits et gestes des étrangers armés. Quand les deux Athosiens revinrent avec des armes, et les donnèrent à leurs amis. Ils mirent alors à exécution leur plan pour libérer les Athosiens.

Lana et Teyla allèrent à la tête du groupe afin de préparer l'assaut. Ils encerclèrent le village avant que Lana n'y pénètre. Des étrangers la virent et l'emmenèrent, là où furent les prisonniers.

Teyla et les autres cachés, pointèrent leurs armes sur les agresseurs.

Un homme étrange à la peau légèrement violette s'approcha de la terrienne. Il lui demanda :

« Qui êtes- vous ? Vous ne semblez pas être de leur peuple. Qui vous envoie ?

- Je suis ici pour délivrée mes amis, que vous détenez en otage. Je vous mets en garde, je ne suis pas venue seule. Des tireurs sont tout autour du village, prêt à vous abattre un par un si vous ne les relâchez pas !

- C'est… vous devez être une de ces personnes venant de la planète Terre. N'est- ce pas ? Nous n'allons pas partir d'ici. Nous avons une mission à remplir et personne ne nous en empêchera ! »

L'homme ordonna à 3 de ses subalternes, de fouiller les alentours, à la recherche de ces ''tireurs''. Lana se mit à sourire cela fut le signal pour Teyla, d'enclencher les charges explosives qu'elles avaient placé en secret. Des explosions se firent entendre.

Les étrangers prirent peur ainsi que les Athosiens. Les tireurs cachés commencèrent à tirer sur les étrangers qui ripostèrent à leurs attaques. Lana avait pu mettre les Athosiens à l'abri, dans la forêt.

L'homme à la peau violette ordonna à ses hommes de battre en retraite. Il se tourna, complètement hors de lui, vers Lana et les Athosiens qui acclamèrent leur victoire, en disant :

« Ceci n'est qu'une petite victoire pour vous. Mais sachez que vous n'aurez pas toujours cette chance. La guerre va bientôt éclatée et vous ne saurez pas prêt pour l'affronter ! Toi, la Terrienne, je t'aurais un jour tu vas regretter ce que tu as osé faire à mes hommes ! Je le jure sur mon honneur !

- J'attendrai avec impatience, mon cher. », se moqua Lana de l'ennemi.

Les Athosiens se rassemblèrent autour de leur héros pour les remercier. Malheureusement, Teyla se rendit compte qu'il manquait des gens de son peuple. Inquiète, elle questionna Halling de ce qui s'était passé. Complètement affligé par la disparition de certaines personnes, Halling raconta que ces étrangers furent venus plus nombreux et avaient conseillé à leur otages, qu'une partie des villageois devaient venir avec eux.

Teyla craignait une chose horrible pour les siens, emmenés de force. Cela lui rappela beaucoup un certain individu, recherché par tous ces crimes et expériences monstrueuses un nom lui vint à l'esprit : Michael. Sous le choc de cette conclusion, Teyla dut s'asseoir un instant. Elle avait cru que ce monstre serait mort dans cette fameuse explosion avec ses ''expériences'' ratées.

Lana vit que son amie n'allait pas bien. C'est alors que Teyla lui révéla ses craintes. La Terrienne se rappela d'un rapport qu'elle avait lu, sur un certain ''Michael'' qui avait voulu créer des Wraiths hybrides.

Mais la majorité de ses expériences étaient défectueuses et de nombreux peuples ont été anéantis ainsi. Les Atlantes en avaient conclu que le ''scientifique fou'' était mort.

Lana suggéra à Teyla de l'annoncer au plus vite aux autres de leur équipe.

Elles restèrent au village afin de pouvoir entendre l'histoire de chacune des victimes. Ce qui fit soupirer Lana lorsqu'elle avait eu terminé.

Teyla questionna les siens au sujet de Kahlaan. Malheureusement, il faisait partie du premier groupe que les étrangers avaient emmené sur leurs vaisseaux.

Le lendemain matin, elles partirent pour Atlantis afin d'aller les prévenir au plus vite.

**###**

_Sur Terre, à San Francisco…_

_«'' Pourquoi est- ce que j'ai suivi cette créature ? Je suis vraiment trop bête ! Moi et ma curiosité. Elle va me faire tuer si je n'arrive pas à sortir de là ! ''»_

L'adolescente fut coincée dans les bas- fonds où les plus horribles criminels et créatures vivaient. Elle avait couru désespérément, pour fuir une créature qui la poursuivait. Complètement essoufflée, la jeune fille se blottit contre un mur afin de reprendre son souffle.

Depuis un certain temps, l'adolescente cherchait à trouver l'emplacement d'un mystérieux portail dont d'anciens écrits parlaient. Mais en fouillant dans ses écrits, elle découvrit l'existence de mythiques et légendaires créatures. Croyant qu'ils pouvaient être ''amicaux'', elle avait suivi la trace de l'une d'entre elles un être quadrupède, ressemblant à un ours humanoïde avait remarqué que l'humaine la suivit. Il fonça alors vers elle, d'un air agressif et dangereux.

La jeune fille devait donc semer la créature au plus vite. Malheureusement, en courant dans les sombres ruelles, elle se perdit et commença à s'en vouloir de son intrépidité.

Tout à coup, la créature sortit de quelque part en grognant férocement. La jeune fille sursauta, effrayée de l'apparition de la créature. Elle tomba alors à la renverse et regarda l'être bizarre dans ses yeux. Tremblant de tous ses membres, l'adolescente crut que sa dernière heure avait sonné.

Comme par miracle, la créature se calma et tomba au sol. Ebahie, l'adolescente essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. C'est alors qu'un homme et une femme fut derrière le monstre. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fille et lui demanda :

« Est- ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? N'aie crainte, il ne te fera plus rien.

- Qu… Qui êtes- vous ? Qu…

- Je me nomme Seth Magnus, je suis le fils de la femme qui s'occupe du phénomène. Viens, tu dois être apeuré de ce qui s'est passé. Dis- moi, que fait une jeune fille dans un endroit pareil ? »

L'adolescente baissa la tête et suivit silencieusement Seth vers le véhicule où Helen et Henry mettaient la créature étrange dans une cage. Helen se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Pas rassurée, l'adolescente avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais la femme semblait émettre une sensation de bien- être et de sécurisant.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une piqûre dans son bras avant de s'endormir. A ce moment- là, la jeune fille s'en voulait de n'avoir pas écouté son instinct qui la prévint d'un danger imminent.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

L'adolescente se réveilla dans une chambre, bien éclairée par le soleil qui entrait par les fenêtres. Eblouie, elle inspecta la chambre du regard. Elle constata que la chambre semblait être issue d'un vieux manoir, château. Elle était bien meublée et il y avait aussi un vase avec un bouquet de fleurs.

Soudain, elle entendit qu'on toqua à la porte elle vit que s'était Seth et sa mère qui entra. Méfiante, l'adolescente les regarda s'approcher du lit. La femme lui dit alors :

« Mon fils m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas rien quand on vous a trouvé. Je me nomme Helen Magnus, la mère de Seth et dirigeante de ce centre spécial.

- Que… que m'avez- vous fait, dans cette rue ? Où suis- je ? Je… je vous préviens, je… sais me défendre !

- Calme- toi, petite. On te fera rien, t'as ma parole, rassura Seth à l'adolescente. Quel est ton nom, gamine ?

- Je ne suis pas une gamine j'ai 16 ans ! Je suis déjà une femme ! Alors, arrête de m'appeler gamine !

- Seth, peux- tu aller aider Henry ? Je veux discuter avec notre invitée en paix. »

Seth inclina légèrement sa tête pour faire signe d'approbation. Il laissa sa mère avec la jeune fille. Helen s'assit sur la chaise, à côté du lit. La femme reprit :

« Comment te nommes- tu mon enfant ?

- Je… je m'appelle Mariska Chase. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'étais là- bas.

- C'est exact. Je me demandais pour quelles raisons, une adolescente se faisait poursuivre par un phénomène de cette taille.

- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle, mais… j'ai un goût pour tout ce qui concerne le mystère et l'étrange. J'ai toujours aimé faire cela. De nature très curieuse, je vais au bout de toutes mes recherches. Malheureusement, cette fois- ci, ça a mal tourné la créature m'a prise pour cible. J'ai couru le plus longtemps que je pouvais. Mais, avant que je vous rencontre, la créature m'avait rattrapé et prête à me tuer

- Tu n'as pas de famille ? Une fille comme toi ne traîne pas dans un endroit pareil, seule en plus.

- Je… je n'ai plus de famille. Ceux qui me restaient, sont morts à présent. Je m'occupe toute seule et comme vous le voyez, je me porte très bien.

- … Tu es très courageuse et intrépide. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer par le phénomène. Tu restes ici, le temps que je prévienne les autorités. »

Mariska la regarda alors étonnée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la place en famille d'accueil.

Helen lui sourit avant de la laisser se reposer. L'adolescente se leva alors, prit ses affaires, puis sortit lentement de la chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle marcha dans les couloirs de l'énorme manoir.

Perdue, Mariska entendit soudain, des bruits bizarres. Comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers la source de ces cris. Elle atteignit une grande salle où d'innombrables cellules en verre étaient.

En s'approchant de l'une d'entre elle, elle aperçut une créature nageant dans de l'eau. Le phénomène était une espèce d'humain ressemblant à un poison : il avait une peau bleue, des yeux globuleux noirs ainsi que des branchies au niveau du cou.

L'adolescente l'observa. Mariska lui sourit gentiment la créature lui rendit son sourire. Elle posa, à ce moment- là, sa main sur la vitre. Le phénomène fit de même. Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Mariska fût interrompue par Helen et un grand homme chauve.

Craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, elle se mit à courir en direction du couloir d'où elle venait. Helen et Druitt la suivirent, troublés de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Mariska se cogna soudain, contre un torse imposant et lorsqu'elle vit qui s'était, elle lâcha :

« Un… Un Bigfoot ! Ouah, j'en ai jamais vu un. Trop bien. En plus, il est d'une tribu du Nord du Canada, la plus répandue des Bigfoots !

- _'huck huck'_ Comment sais- tu cela, jeune fille ?

- Ah, Bigfoot, retiens- la elle veut s'enfuir, dit Helen.

- Mais… qui êtes- vous au juste ? », questionna Mariska.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Mariska s'assit dans un fauteuil, en face du bureau d'Helen. Druitt et Bigfoot étaient restés à ses côtés.

Helen se mit alors à soupirer profondément, avant de commencer son explication :

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix je vais devoir te dire qui nous sommes. Mais avant toutes choses, j'ai prévenu les autorités et j'ai demandé des informations sur toi : tes parents sont morts quand tu avais 6 ans on t'a alors confié à ta tante qui décéda 7 ans plus tard. Puis, à l'âge de 14 ans et demi, tu t'enfuis de la famille qui t'a accueilli. Depuis, tu vis seule. Pour un enfant, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles, surtout à ton âge.

J'ai vu comment Al t'a observé il semblait t'apprécier. Tu n'as pas eu la moindre crainte lorsque tu t'es cogné contre Bigfoot. Tu as des connaissances sur ce ''monde paranormal'' que nous cachons. D'où as- tu su tout cela sur Bigfoot ?

- … Je… je lis beaucoup sur ça et je les retiens.

- C'est décidé. Tu resteras ici ! », déclara Helen.

Druitt et Bigfoot sursautèrent à cette annonce tellement inattendue.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début. ^^<p>

Merci à **Diama56**, **Toddie** et **Two Face** qui me laissent leurs commentaires et qui me conseillent. ^^

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué, dans le **chapitre 38**, il y avait un passage où Todd et Maureen sont ensemble. Je l'avais mis en italique pour montrer que ce n'était qu'un rêve que Maureen avait faite à cause du lien entre eux. ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A bientôt.

_PS: Durant le reste du mois de **mai** et tout le mois de **juin,** je n'aurais pas le temps de publier de nouveaux chapitres. ^^_


	40. Chap 40 : Complications

**Chap. 40 : Complications**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Mariska vivait au Sanctuaire. Depuis qu' Helen avait décidé de la garder, l'adolescente fut épanouie dans un domaine dont elle avait des connaissances plus étendues qu'Henry ou Druitt.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle s'intégra très facilement à sa nouvelle situation. Mais Helen lui avait obligé à ce qu'elle aille encore à l'école.

C'st ainsi, que Mariska reçut des cours particuliers de professeurs, venant au Sanctuaire. Ses professeurs étaient, bien entendu, ''différents'' ; ils étaient des phénomènes.

Depuis le jour où Helen avait annoncé cette nouvelle, Druitt et les autres furent contre son arrivé ici. Mariska n'avait pas bougé et fut complètement prise de court. La dirigeante du Sanctuaire était restée sur sa décision de la garder au Sanctuaire.

Heureuse et reconnaissante de ce que Magnus avait fait pour elle, elle essaya de les aider le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle retrouvait enfin, une vie un peu plus normale et stable.

00000

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Mariska alla voir l'homme- poisson que Magnus avait baptisé, Alphonse Piscis. Ils avaient établi une étrange relation. Lorsque Mariska lui rendait visite, Al l'attendait avec impatience.

Seth, qui cherchait Mariska, remarqua soudain qu'Al avait changé et était devenu plus ''ouvert'' avec les humains. Il appela l'adolescente pour lui rappeler ses cours de l'après- midi. Mariska salua Al avant de rejoindre Seth.

En l'accompagnant vers la grande bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, il lui raconta :

« Tu sais, depuis ton arrivée au Sanctuaire, beaucoup de chose ont changé. Alphonse, par exemple, n'était pas très sociable et ne parlait qu'avec ma mère et à Bigfoot. Maintenant, il ose s'approcher de la baie vitrée quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. J'ignore si tu possèdes quelque chose de spécial en tout cas, tu es très curieuse, gamine !

- Tu n'as pas fini de me traiter comme une gamine ? Ca m'énerve à la longue ! Hum… Tu sais, Al semble être très intelligent et gentil. Est- ce qu'il sort de l'aquarium ?

- Je ne crois pas. Ma mère va plonger avec lui et elle lui créé des livres résistants à l'eau. Il adore livre ! T u devrais peut- être plonger dans son bassin pour le connaître mieux ! »

Mariska le remercia de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la bibliothèque, avant d'y entrer où son professeur l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle avait visité –le premier jour- le Sanctuaire, elle fut ébahie en voyant la taille de la bibliothèque, avec des livres très anciens et rares. Elle fut au paradis, elle qui aimait lire.

Les cours se terminèrent avant le repas du soir. L'adolescente en profita pour aller lire un vieil ouvrage traitant sur les loups- garous et les vampires. Elle s'était pris encore une pomme et une bouteille d'eau avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

Mais en entrant dans la bibliothèque, Mariska vit qu'elle n'était pas seule : il y avait Al qui cherchait un CD.

L'humaine lui sourit gentiment avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil. L'homme- poisson alla vers la jeune fille en tenant un livre dans ses mains palmées. Mariska se tourna vers lui, remarquant qu'il lui tendait son livre. Elle le remercia ensuite avant qu'Al ne dise, avec une voix aqueuse :

« Vous êtes la première humaine avec qui je suis aussi… ''ouvert''. A part Helen et Bigfoot, je ne parle à personne d'autre. Vous vous intéressez aux anciens ouvrages de la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, en effet, ils m'intéressent me fait plaisir que l'on se parle et pas simplement avec des gestes. Vous êtes quoi comme créature ?

- Je suis un lignage d'une espèce aquatique bipède. Helen m'avait trouvé lors d'une de ces nombreuses expéditions en Océanie. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu me cultiver et découvrir le monde. Mais, dites- moi, vous semblez être très jeune pour savoir autant de choses sur nous.

- Je… je ne peux rien dire. Navré Al, je dois y aller. A bientôt. »

Alphonse resta debout, au milieu de la bibliothèque tout en regardant d'un air interrogateur, Mariska partir en toute hâte. Il se mit à soupçonner que la juene fille leur cachait quelque chose de très important.

**###**

_Ragnarok, QG en Sibérie_

« Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Très bonnes, Mme La Directrice. Le développement des nouvelles machines de guerre avancent fort vite. D'ici… 5 mois, nous pourrons être opérationnels pour votre plan.

- Parfait. Vous méritez humblement une récompense. Kate, notez- le sur la liste.

- C'est fait, Madame, répondit Kate.

- Tenez- moi au courant pour la suite des événements. »

Edna Fortame termina la transmission avec son subordonné. Ravie, elle se tourna vers son assistante. Kate était assise en face d'elle, attendant que sa ''patronne'' dise quelque chose. La Directrice lui donna alors l'ordre d'aller aux laboratoires d'expérimentation à Dallas aux États- Unis, pour leur apporter des ordres de missions.

Kate acquiesça de la tête et prit le billet d'avion qu'on lui tendait. Elle devait partir le lendemain matin avec des bagages. Elle avait plusieurs heures de vol.

**###**

_Atlantis, salle de réunion_

Lana et Teyla étaient de retour sur la cité Lantienne. Elles avaient rencontré l'agent du CIS –M. Woolsey- qui suivait Carter partout dans la cité. Depuis l'attentat sur le Pentagone, Woolsey avait été retrouvé avec le Général, dans une cage d'ascenseur. Ils avaient eu de la chance de n'être que légèrement blessés.

Carter avait écouté avec attention le rapport que les deux femmes ont fait sur leur mésaventure sur Athos. La chef d'expédition trouva cela étrange que des inconnus attaquent les Athosiens.

Sheppard annonça que se serait une attaque de Ragnarok. Une atmosphère pesante s'installa dans la pièce.

Woolsey voulut savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec cette organisation. Ronon fut à bout de nerf de cet homme il n'arrêtait pas de réprimander Carter au moindre de ces gestes et de ses décisions. Même la chef d'expédition en avait assez du petit chauve. Il était pire que Rodney quand il s'y mettait.

Teyla expliqua alors tout à l'agent du CIS. Woolsey reprit ensuite ses critiques et ses intentions de changer le fonctionnement de l'expédition.

Après 20 minutes, Carter se leva et déclara que le débriefing était terminé. Ronon sortit de la salle en courant, tout en passant devant Teyla et Sheppard.

Sheppard attendit Lana qui fut la derrière à sortir. Elle soupira profondément quand elle rejoignit John. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras afin de la serrer contre lui. Elle répondit à son étreinte en cherchant un réconfort.

Le couple se dirigea après quelques minutes, vers les quartiers de Sheppard. Arrivés dans la chambre, Lana se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami. Lana lui déclara :

« Je me suis inquiétée, John. J'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir s'ils avaient été plus nombreux. Je pense que je vais prendre des vacances sur Terre.

- Lana, tu es trop stressée ces derniers temps. Teyla et toi, vous vous en êtes sorties vivantes, en sauvant ce qui reste du peuple de Teyla. Tu as très bien dirigée les opérations, ma chérie.

- Qu'est- ce que c'est bon d'être de retour auprès de toi ! »

Sheppard embrassa alors la jeune femme. Cela plut à Lana, ce contact doux et chaud. Depuis cette époque lointaine, elle n'avait plus trouvé l'amour avec un homme. Lana se sentit heureuse et moins anxieuse.

Ils restèrent ensemble dans la chambre, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité.

00000

Pendant ce temps, Samantha devait essayer de rester calme avec Woolsey qui l'assommait de questions. En se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle fut demandée d'aller au laboratoire du Dr McKay. Là, elle donna l'ordre à l'agent du CIS de rester dans son bureau de l'attendre.

Carter rejoignit Rodney dans son laboratoire où il se mit à râler sur les incapacités de Zelenka et des autres techniciens de son équipe. La femme lui fit un grand sourire au scientifique canadien avant de l'interrompre :

« Je vous dois une fière chandelle McKay. J'en pouvais plus de Woolsey il est pire que vous quand vous vous y mettez !

- PARDON ! Pire que cet homme ? Merci du compliment. Je vous signale que… »

Samantha écouta alors le monologue exagérer de Rodney qui fut pour elle, de véritables vacances, à côté des remarques et critiques de Woolsey. Elle aida le canadien avec ses problèmes, avant que l'alarme d'activation inattendue de la porte ne résonnait.

La chef d'expédition courut vers la salle de contrôle où Ronon et Teyla lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient reçu un message venant des Anciens du vaisseau Lantien _''Pléïades''_. Ils voulaient venir sur Atlantis pour une affaire difficile.

Carter leur autorisa de traverser la Porte des Étoiles. Chuck désactiva la barrière de protection et un groupe de personnes sortit du vortex.

Tout à coup, les Atlantes pointèrent leurs armes sur la créature enchaînée qui les accompagnait. Iamika, la femme de 40 ans, leur exposa :

« Non, ne tirez pas. Il a des informations à vous communiquez. Colonel Carter, ordonnez à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes !

- Soldats ! Baissez vos armes ! C'est un ordre ! », répliqua Carter.

La Lantienne remercia Sam puis le groupe suivit Iamika et le Colonel. Soudain, Rodney déboula devant leurs invités en rouspétant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il hurla alors qu'un Wraith était sur Atlantis. Les Atlantes soupirèrent désespérément et Teyla expliqua au scientifique qu'il était inoffensif.

Une fois calmé, Rodney se plaignit auprès de Carter qu'elle devait venir lui donner un coup de main pour faire fonctionner un moteur d'une étrange machine, venant des nombreuses missions d'exploration.

Voyant que la chef d'expédition allait craquer, Ronon prit McKay par le bras et l'emmena loin de Carter.

Complètement déconcertés, les ''visiteurs'' s'étonnèrent de l'énergie que le Canadien avait en réserve. Sans autres interruptions, Sam et Teyla –escortées par des soldats- guidèrent Iamika et les autres vers une salle de réunion aux niveaux inférieurs.

Iamika remarqua que Maureen n'était pas là. Sheppard et Lana les avaient rejoints puis précisa à la femme :

« Maureen est partie sur la planète X pour s'y entraîner. Nous ignorons quand elle sera ''rentrer''. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en vous. Navrée, mais nous retournons sur notre vaisseau. Je ne peux pas négocier sans al Siryanîte. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. »

Bouche bée, l'équipe d'Atlantis les regardèrent, ne comprenant pas leur soudaine envie de partir.

Iamika retourna vers la Porte des Étoiles lorsque celle- ci s'enclencha. Chuck dit dans les hauts- parleurs que s'était le code de Maureen. Carter ordonna de baisser le bouclier.

Une fois le vortex stabilisé, Maureen et Todd le traversèrent. Tout à coup, les Terriens ainsi que les aliens, virent que Maureen était vêtue d'une robe bordeaux de style wraith. Avec un grand sourire, la jeune femme de 24 ans salua tout le monde, en posant son sac à dos à terre.

Iamika lui donna un petit coup de poing dans son bras étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un moment, Maureen. Maureen lui expliqua qu'elle était partie continuer son apprentissage.

Carter se tourna vers Todd afin de la remercier de s'être occuper de la jeune femme. Iamika allait déclarer la raison de sa venue, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le petit chauve du CIS.

Très énervé, Woolsey hurla :

« Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez vu. Je veux qu'on me renvoie sur Terre. Cette expédition cous à sa perte avec vous à sa tête, Colonel Carter. Depuis mon arrivé sur Atlantis, tout va mal pour votre inspection. Je vous le garantie ! Je vais tout faire pour qu'on vous retire votre poste. Vous menez le CIS…

- VOUS AVEZ FINI DE CRIER AINSI ! Non seulement vous avez le culot de m'interrompre, mais en plus vous osez être plus important que tous les autres. Sans compter que vous vous permettez d'outrager le Colonel Carter, alors que vous ignorez tout ce qu'elle fait pour vous ! Si vous vous ne taisez pas avec votre voix si ''insupportable'', vous allez affaire à moi ! Vous avez compris, petit homme chauve ?

- Euh… »

Iamika s'était mise en face de lu avec un air menaçant afin de la faire taire. Et elle avait réussi puisqu'il se taisait et retournait vers le bureau de Carter. Il enrageait intérieurement que cette femme avait osé l'humilier en public.

Dès qu'il fut loin, tous ceux qui avaient suivi la scène, se mirent à rire sauf les deux Wraiths qui restèrent de marbre.

Une fois que le calme était revenu, Carter invita Todd, Maureen et les Lantiens de les suivre dans une salle de réunion pour discuter.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Carter demanda à leur Chef Lantienne, la raison de sa venue. Iamika se leva puis commença à expliquer :

« Il y a un mois, un peuple a trouvé un Vaisseau- Ruche abandonné dans l'espace. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, j'ai ordonné d'aller voir de plus près, ce qui s'était passé. Mes médecins en chef sont allés là- bas et on découvert que les Wraiths à son bord, étaient morts d'une étrange maladie. Une des apprenties médecins avait néanmoins trouvé un Wraith qui avait survécu à cette épidémie. D'ailleurs, le voici. Je l'ai ramené ici, car il possède des informations sur un renégat Wraith que vous connaissez bien.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est…, répliqua Lana inquiète.

- Oui, c'est bien lui. MICHAEL, le Wraith- humain ! », termina Iamika.

Les Atlantes écarquillèrent grands les yeux. Ils avaient pourtant cru qu'il était mort, lors d'une explosion de sa Ruche.

Un profond malaise s'installa dans la salle. Maureen fut l'une des seules à ne pas connaître comme certains d'entre eux, Michael l'hybride fou. Elle avait eu vent que ce ''Wraith'' avait été muté par erreur, par le rejet par les siens et les humains, il essayait de transformer les humains en des hybrides comme lui.

Après des échecs ''monstrueux'', il trouvait le moyen de ne pas les rendre trop primitifs et dociles des hybrides idéals. Ils s'étaient même pris aux Athosiens. Par chance, l'équipe SGA- 1, alias l'équipe de Sheppard, avait réussi à en sauver quelques- uns, avant de faire exploser toute la Ruche de Michael. Ils avaient été persuadés qu'aucuns survivants n'avaient survécu à une telle explosion.

Pour cette raison, une telle nouvelle ne pouvait pas être prise à la légère. Iamika conta que des rumeurs circulaient aux sujets d'une personne qui engendrait d'abominables créatures.

Sheppard se leva tout en frappant son poing contre la table, puis dit :

« Je pense qu'il est temps de regrouper ou de refaire une réunion avec les autres chefs des peuples humains et aliens des Galaxies. Je crois qu'il serait temps de nous préparer à une guerre de grande ampleur.

- Il a raison. Colonel Sheppard, je vous confie la tâche de prévenir ceux de la Galaxie de Pégase je me chargerai de notre Galaxie. Ronon, conduisez nos invités vers la Porte des Étoiles. Je crois qu'il est préférable de retourner auprès de vos peuples. Il y a beaucoup à faire ! », déclara alors Carter sérieuse et insistante.

C'est ainsi que la réunion se terminait. Iamika et son groupe partit en premier, puis se fut au tour de Todd. Maureen l'accompagna jusqu'à l'anneau. Le Wraith lui fit comprendre qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, ils pourront discuter plus longuement de leur relation. La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle le regarda ensuite traverser le vortex.

Elle sentit soudain, un étrange malaise, comme si on lui avait coupé ses forces. Ronon qui était chargé de surveiller les Wraiths, fut aux côtés de Maureen. Il rattrapa la jeune femme qui vacillait.

Inquiet, Carter lui conseilla de l'apporter à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Le Satédien courut rapidement auprès de Jennifer, Maureen dans ses bras. Teyla avait prévenu le Dr Keller de l'état de leur amie.

Dès que Ronon fut arrivé, il posa Maureen sur un lit et Jennifer accourut pour l'examiner. Tout à coup, la jeune femme se réveilla elle demanda ce qui lui était arrivée. Jennifer, complètement perdue, ne trouva rien d'anormal à part, qu'elle avait perdu connaissance sans raison.

Maureen, qui était restée seule à l'infirmerie, commença à essayer de comprendre pour quelles raisons elle s'était sentie aussi faible quand Todd était partit. Elle se mit à douter que la cause serait due au lien établi par le Cadeau de Vie.

Songeuse, elle réfléchit à tout cela durant le reste de la soirée.

* * *

><p><em>Me revoilà après une petite absence. ^^<em>

_A partir de maintenant, je publierai à nouveau des chapitres. __J'espère que vous avez adoré ce chapitre. ^^_

_A bientôt et bonne fin de semaine à tous._


	41. Chap 41: Passion et doutes

_Bien le bonjour à tous, cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que la fic plaise. ^^  
><em>

_Pour répondre à la question de **Two Face**, je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic et dans les prochains chapitres, le rating sera du M. _

_J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop attendre ceux qui voulait savoir la suite.  
><em>

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je le posterai dès que possible. Cela dépendras du temps libre que j'ai. :)  
><em>

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires et questions. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 41 : Passion et doutes<strong>

'' _Trouve la clé de l'arme et détruit- la. Si l'ennemi la trouve, l'univers court à sa perte ! Siksu, remplie cette quête, je t'en prie !''_

Maureen se réveilla en sueurs et complètement exténuée. Jennifer arriva dans la chambre de l'infirmerie afin de vérifier que son état de santé était stabilisé. Par précaution, le Dr Keller voulait encore l'examiner.

En faisant des gestes pour tester les réflexes des articulations, elle vit que la tache sur l'épaule de Maureen semblait avoir grandi. On aurait dit que quelque chose de long, ressemblant à un serpent, s'était formé.

Intriguée, Jennifer demanda à sa patiente si elle avait remarqué que sa marque avait changé. La jeune femme la regarda perplexe et dit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

Après avoir rempli et signé des papiers, Maureen sortit de l'infirmerie où Lana l'attendait. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui parler, elles allèrent se balader dans la cité.

Cela faisait presque un mois que Maureen avait quitté Atlantis avec Todd. Lana voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son voyage vers la planète Samsara.

Au moment où Maureen allait parler, on appela Lana par les hauts- parleurs de la cité. Elle dut laisser son amie seule.

Tout en marchant vers la Tour Centrale, Maureen repensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ce mois passé.

_**Flashback**_

Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour sur la Ruche, Todd était redevenu aussi froid et inexpressif qu'avant leur départ. Maureen aurait voulu lui parler de ce qui n'était passé, sur la planète Samsara. Todd n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole durant le voyage du retour, malgré ses questions. Elle croyait qu'il lui faisait la tête. Une fois sur la Ruche, Todd avait repris son commandement et il avait ordonné à Myian de conduire l'humaine vers ses quartiers.

Déçue, Maureen attendit dans ses quartiers qu'on vienne la chercher pour le dîner. Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup et décidait de s'entraîner à étendre ses pensées. Elle s'assit en position du lotus, puis elle se mit à se concentrer.

Au début, elle pouvait sentir des milliers de pensées qui parcouraient tout le vaisseau. Curieuse, elle pénétrait discrètement dans certains esprits. Elle apprenait ainsi que Xellesia et ''Kenny'' étaient enfin ensemble et s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Cela remplissait Maureen d'une grande joie.

Soudain, elle sentit un esprit qu'elle connaissait très bien, qui semblait être perturbé. Elle laissa glisser son esprit vers celui- ci. En y entrant lentement, le destinataire remarquait l'intrusion et lui envoyait d'horribles attaques mentales.

Maureen dut alors se retirer. Toujours assisse, elle haletait à cause de ses maux de tête. Faible et épuisée, elle allait s'allonger lorsqu'on entra brutalement dans la chambre.

L'humaine avait sursauté quand elle voyait que Todd était devant elle. Il avait un regard furieux, prêt à punir cette humaine qui avait osé espionner les esprits de son équipage. Afin d'essayer de le calmer, Maureen lui disait :

« J'ai remarqué que votre équipage a beaucoup changé. D'ailleurs, en lisant l'esprit de certains Wraiths, j'ai pu voir que vous étiez très respecter et avait une autorité très stricte. Et… j'ai vu que vous étiez perturbé.

- C'est exact ! J'ai interdit à tout membre de mon équipage de fouiller mon esprit. Il y a des choses que même vous, vous n'avez le droit de savoir ! Pour quelles raisons avez- vous fait cela ?

- Depuis notre retour, vous ne m'avez pas parlé. J'ai souhaité avoir une discussion avec vous, Todd, de ce que nous avons… »

C'est alors que Todd la frappait de toutes ses forces. Ne le voyant pas venir, Maureen n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver et tombait à terre, tellement le Wraith avait frappé fort. Ne le comprenant pas, l'humaine lui criait de sortir sur- le- champ. Mais le Commandant ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

Se frottant la joue droite douloureuse, Maureen se relevait avant que Todd la prenait par le bras. Le Wraith l'avait emmené à travers des couloirs pour la conduire vers une énorme porte. En ouvrant la porte, Maureen était ébahie en voyant la grande chambre qui ne ressemblait pas aux autres quartiers de la Ruche.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de mieux l'observer que Todd la trainait vers une armoire étrange. Le Wraith l'ouvrit puis disait à l'humaine :

« Choisissez ce dont vous avez besoin. J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas assez de vêtements pour le voyage. Personne ne les utilise. Servez- vous, avant que je ne change d'avis !

- A qui appartenait cette chambre ? Je pensais que les Wraiths avaient des Reines comme dirigeante d'une Ruche. Pourquoi n'en avez- vous pas ?

- Vous posez trop de questions, humaine ! Nous sommes dans les appartements de l'ancienne Reine de cette Ruche. Dépêchez- vous un peu ! »

Maureen était ensuite entrée dans l'énorme armoire avant de tomber sur une belle robe bordeaux. Elle se tournait alors vers d'autres vêtements qui semblaient à sa taille.

Une fois que Maureen s'excusait de ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Todd fût furieux contre elle. Le Wraith la regardait dans les yeux avant de lui annoncer qu'ils pouvaient discuter à présent.

Maureen avait posé les affaires sur le lit avant de rejoindre Todd qui était déjà installé dans un fauteuil. Toujours aussi froid et dure, le Wraith avait regardé l'humaine qui était devenue timide lorsqu'elle abordait le thème de l'amour.

« Je… Je sais que vous avez des sentiments pour moi. Vous… vous m'avez embrassé à maintes reprises quand vous êtes calme et ''gentil''. Mais là, depuis un certain temps, vous êtes encore plus brutal et colérique que la dernière fois. Je… je voudrais être plus importante pour vous et que vous me fassiez confiance. Etes- vous prêt à vouloir…

- Mlle Arhat, il y a une chose que vous ne comprenez pas. C'est votre ignorance qui me met dans cet état- là ! Pourtant, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Les Wraiths n'ont pas pour habitude d'offrir le Cadeau de Vie à leur nourriture ! Sans compter d'éprouver des émotions si ''humaines''.

- Todd, vous êtes le dernier de cette Ruche à ne pas ressentir d'émotions. C'est normal d'avoir peur. »

En entendant cela, le Commandant avait frappé dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Maureen avait sursauté et commençait à avoir peur elle- même du Wraith.

Soudain, une lumière s'allumait dans la tête de Maureen : elle venait de se rendre compte que le lien était encore plus complexe que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle avait remarqué que le Wraith mâle avait grogné du fond de sa gorge. La jeune femme essayait de formuler son hypothèse :

« Je… je viens de comprendre une chose. Ce lien invisible… serait- il à l'origine de l'expansion d'une attirance passionnelle et charnelle réciproque ? C'est ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre ? Que nous devenons plus que des alliés ?!

- … »

Tout à coup, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Todd s'était levé puisqu'elle avait baissé son regard. Il était devant elle, l'empêchant de se lever de son fauteuil. Maureen commençait à rougir. Le Wraith approchait alors son visage vers celui de l'humaine avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle se mit à douter de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

C'est alors que Todd l'embrassait sur ses lèvres. Il invitait la jeune femme à ouvrir sa bouche, mais elle devait faire attention aux dents acérées et pointues du Wraith.

Leur baiser durait plusieurs secondes avant que Maureen ne le rompe. A ce moment- là, Maureen lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait être avec lui, s'il le voulait.

Elle sentit alors une chose étrange se produire elle ressentit l'état d'esprit et les émotions de Todd. Il semblait se calmer et se sentit alors soulagé qu'elle avait trouvé à quoi il faisait allusion.

A cet instant- là, ils avaient profité de ce lien invisible qui les liaient à présent, beaucoup plus qu'au début.

**_Fin du Flashback **_

Maureen était arrivée près du téléporteur pour monter à la salle de Porte. Cela lui avait fait du bien de se retrouver sur Atlantis.

**##**

_**Vaisseau- Ruche de Todd…**_

_Pensées de ''Kenny'', Second en Commandement enregistrement vidéo_

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me révéler, de faire des commentaires personnels sur mon supérieur. Sans compter que des choses se passent à bord du Vaisseau- Ruche.

Quand nous avons récupéré notre Commandant ave un Dart, le Vaisseau- Ruche semblait avoir un problème. Il y avait eu des dysfonctionnements dans le système de stasis des cocons, ainsi que des circuits secondaires tombés en panne. Nos scientifiques ont essayé de résoudre ces problèmes, mais ils ne trouvaient pas le noyau du dysfonctionnement.

Lorsque je l'avais prévenu de ces problèmes, mon Commandant avait pris en main lui- même cette affaire. Mais en travaillant sur un poste, Il avait un malaise très étrange : Il était tombé sur ses genoux en se tenant, souffrant, au poste de travail. Etant présent, je l'aidais à se relever et de l'emmener dans ses quartiers.

Les autres Wraiths présents dans la salle étaient tous étonnés de ce qui arrivait à notre Commandant, de nature fort et inébranlable. Lui qui avait survécu à la Guerre contre les Anciens, il y a 10 000 ans Lui un excellent dirigeant. On se demandait tous ce qu'Il avait serait- ce dû à un manque de nourriture humaine ? Pourtant, dès son retour, Il était allé dans la salle des cocons pour reprendre des forces.

Dès que nous étions dans les quartiers du Commandant, Il m'a ordonné de le laisser seul. Mais, ayant un grand respect pour lui, je l'examinais tout de même, avec un scanner venant de la technologie lantienne. Pourtant, le scanner ne révélait aucun problème quelconque que mon Commandant aurait pu avoir.

C'est à cet instant qu'une théorie mettait venue : l'humaine d'Atlantis ! Cette humaine m'intriguait énormément depuis qu'elle était à bord de la Ruche. Bien que se soit l'hôte de notre Chef, elle semblait différente des autres. On aurait dit une humaine venant d'une autre Galaxie.

Par ailleurs, mon Commandant laissait cette humaine l'appelé ''Todd'' comme les autres, d'Atlantis. Que j'ai horreur de cette dénomination les humains, doivent- ils toujours donner des noms à chaque objets ou créatures pour les identifier ? Nous, les Wraiths, nous n'avons pas ce besoin incessant de nommer les choses.

Mais… Et si mon Supérieur serait… Non, ce ne serait pas possible ! C'est une humaine de la nourriture pour nous. Il ne pourrait pas faire cela lui- même, méprise ces créatures inférieures. C'est inimaginable !

D'un autre côté, cette faiblesse ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'on raconte, quand un Wraith fait le Cadeau de Vie à quelqu'un qu'on estime digne de le recevoir.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de pensée mal de mon Commandant, malheureusement, je crois qu'il avait commis une erreur en faisant ce ''cadeau'' à cette humaine comme elle. A part, s'il y a d'autres raisons. Je peux peut- être aussi me tromper !

00000

« Que faites- vous, Second ?! Ne restez pas là sans rien faire. Allez plutôt me remplacer sur le pont de commandement, pendant quelques heures je vais me retirer pour méditer.

- B… Bien, Commandant. Comptez sur moi.

- Et à l'avenir, cessez de pensée à mon bien- être aussi ouvertement, Second au commandement. Sinon, je vous ferai regretter mon choix de vous léguez les commandes. »

Kenny sortit de ses appartements en s'inclinant profondément devant son Supérieur qui quittait la salle. Ne montrant pas que sa fierté avait été blessée, le Wraith alla rejoindre Myian sur le pont.

Todd appela alors son adorateur personnel. Un homme entra dans la chambre de son Maître. C'était un grand humain à la peau très foncé et avec une imposante cicatrice tout le long de sa joue gauche. Il semblait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, si ce n'était pas plus. Todd l'avait choisi, car à l'époque, il l'avait sauvé d'une attaque d'un autre Commandant Wraith, avide de pouvoir et que pour le ''remercier'' de sa loyauté, Todd l'avait mis à son service.

Depuis ce jour, il servait son Maître Wraith du mieux qu'il pouvait.

L'adorateur lui fit couler un bain et lui prépara d'autres vêtements. Le Wraith se déshabilla avant de grimper dans son bain pour y détendre ses muscles.

« Maître, dois- je continuer a gardé en bon état, la chambre de votre Invitée de la dernière fois ?

- Oui, Merlith. J'ignore quand elle va revenir, mais je souhaite que ces appartements restent propres. Je compte, bien entendu, sur toi, mon fidèle serviteur.

- Bien sûr, Maître. Comptez sur moi. Hum… Puis- je vous posez une question intime ?

- Je t'en prie, parle.

- Est- ce que vous et votre… Invitée, êtes passés aux choses sérieuses ? Car, la dernière fois, je vous ai entendu. »

Todd, toujours dans son bain, lui lança un regard furieux et irrité, ce qui fit comprendre au serviteur de se taire et de le laisser seul.

Merlith quitta le bain de son Maître en le laissant seul, à ses réflexes. Mais il comprit une chose, cette humaine comptait pour son Maître.

Dès qu'il était dehors, Todd se mit à se rappeler cette fameuse nuit avec Maureen.

_Ils s'étaient assis sur le tapis, en position de méditation tout en fermant les yeux. Todd avait voulu montrer à Maureen comment utiliser leur lien qui se renforçait de plus en plus. Maureen s'était sentie plus légère et elle avait la sensation de ne plus porter un poids lourd en elle._

_C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et interrompit leur contact. Todd l'avait regardé ensuite, dans son regard. L'humaine lui disait calmement :_

_« Je voudrais essayer une chose. Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît !_

_- Hum. »_

_Maureen s'était mise à quatre pattes pour se diriger vers le Wraith, toujours assis. Elle s'était avancée vers son corps en rampant. Todd avait écarté ses jambes pour la laisser s'approcher de lui. S'agenouillant tout près de lui, Maureen avait commencé à toucher du bout de ses doigts, son tatouage facial._

_Elle était intriguée par sa forme qui était une étoile éclatée autour de son œil gauche. Elle fit le contour de cette forme si étrange et originale à la fois. Elle remarqua que le tatouage n'était pas peint sur la peau verte du Wraith, mais incrusté._

_Sa main descendit le long de sa joue. Todd la laissait faire avant de commencer à apprécier ces caresses si douces et sensuelles sur sa peau._

_Maureen avait alors croisé le regard jaune de l'alien. Ses joues s'étaient mises à rougir. Tout à coup, elle s'approchait de son visage, avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

_Todd n'avait pas tardé à répondre au baiser de l'humaine. Il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille elle, elle avait mis ses bras autour de la nuque du Wraith. En faisant cela, ils n'avaient pas arrêté leur baiser et s'étaient rapprochés encore plus._

_Le Wraith se mettait à parcourir, après plusieurs minutes, le dos de l'humaine tout en soulevant son haut légèrement. Il laissait paraître la peau de son ventre et son nombril. Le Wraith sentit une peau douce et délicate, ce qui lui donnait un aperçu de son corps de rêve._

_Maureen commençait à vouloir plus de Todd. A ce moment- là, l'alien avait stoppé leur baiser pour lui chuchoter lentement :_

_« Etes- vous sûr, de vouloir faire cela maintenant ? Je ne veux pas vous forcez à quelque chose dont vous n'avez pas envie._

_- Todd, ne vous en faites pas, je suis prête à le faire. Et, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais cela._

_- Ne craignez rien, je serais… ''parfait'' pour vous.  
><em>

_- Je voudrais savoir si vous êtes…_

_- Mlle Arhat, je vous ... ! », murmurait- il à son oreille._

_Maureen s'était alors jetée à son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils commençaient alors à se rapprocher encore plus, en se touchant le haut de leurs corps._

_Todd l'avait ensuite allongé sur le sol, où lui, était sur elle. Ils s'étaient mis à se déshabiller sans arrêter leurs baisers. Le Wraith caressait la peau douce et chaude de l'humaine qui gémissait de désir. Maureen sentait de petites décharges de plaisir que lui procurait le contact des doigts du Commandant sur sa peau. Todd embrassait ensuite un sein de la femelle qui commençait à s'agripper à lui. Avec un petit sourire intérieur, le Wraith avait compris qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main dans les "préliminaires".  
><em>

_A cet instant- là, les deux êtres qui étaient différents et que tout séparaient, s'unissaient dans une seule et même passion partagée. Ce que Maureen ressentait, était un enchantement merveilleux. Elle avait senti leur lien se renforcer encore plus, ce qui leur donnait plus de plaisir._

_Todd savait à cet instant que leur relation ne serait plus amicale mais émotionnelle_.

C'est alors que le Wraith fut tiré de ses rêveries par Merlith. L'adorateur s'inclina profondément devant son Maître, pour le prévenir qu'un message venant de la cité des Anciens était arrivé.

Ne pouvant se détendre plus longtemps, Todd dut sortir de son bain. Son serviteur l'aida à se vêtir avant de se diriger vers le pont de commandement. Kenny lui fit un rapide descriptif de la situation : les Atlantes sollicitent la présence de Todd pour une affaire d'une très haute importance.

Le Wraith reçut un autre message qui disait qu'une réunion de l'Alliance aura lieu sur Terre.

* * *

><p><strong>N.B: J'ai remis l'ancienne version de ce chapitre. Je pense faire plus de détails au niveau de la nuit inoubliable que Todd et Maureen ont passé.<strong>


	42. Chap 42: Mystères et alliés inattendus

_Bonjour à tous, je publie enfin la suite qui est intitulé "Mystères et alliés inattendus". _

_Petit remerciement à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent leurs commentaires; merci à mes amis (de gros blagueurs :-)) pour leur petit message amical. _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 42 : Mystères et alliés inattendus<br>**

_2 semaines plus tard…_

Une nouvelle réunion fut organisée pour parler au plus vite, de la menace grandissante de Ragnarok.

Le Colonel Carter avait été suspendue par Woolsey, lorsqu'il était sur Atlantis pour son inspection. Il avait notifié qu'elle ne respectait pas certaines règles de sécurité que le CIS avait mis en place. Et pour avoir quelqu'un de compétent à la tête de l'expédition, le CIS avait décidé que se serait Woolsey qui dirigerait Atlantis.

Mais à son arrivé sur la cité, Woolsey n'avait pas été accueilli ''joyeusement''. Malgré tout, il prit ses nouvelles responsabilités très au sérieux.

Il avait ordonné de prévenir leur Wraith allié qu'il y aurait une nouvelle réunion de l'Alliance qui se passerait sur Terre.

On envoyait à cette nouvelle assemblée le Colonel Sheppard et Lana, ainsi que Maureen. Woolsey n'avait pas voulu que la jeune femme vienne avec, mais elle eut le dernier mot.

Le jour du départ était arrivé. Comme prévu, Todd arriva avec un Dart sur Atlantis où il fut accueilli par Woolsey et Maureen. Quand Woolsey avait vu le Wraith devant lui, il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face à la taille imposante de l'alien vert.

Voyant que le nouveau dirigeant était décontenancé, Todd lui tendit sa grande main droite en lui disant d'une voix forte et puissante :

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez, M. Woolsey. J'espère que vous dirigerez cette base avec honneur et respect. »

Woolsey comprit que le geste du Wraith était purement sarcastique puisque Todd lui avait tendu sa main où était sa fente nourricière. Vexé, l'homme le regarda alors dans les yeux avant de le laisser en compagnie de Maureen et de soldats armés.

Maureen ricana dans son coin, de cette situation. En se dirigeant vers le téléporteur, Todd voulut, avant de monter dans la salle de la Porte, discuté au calme avec la jeune femme.

Les soldats les laissèrent seuls. Une fois les soldats éloignés, Maureen se tourna vers Todd. Le Wraith la serra alors dans ses bras, avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur baiser, Maureen lui annonça :

« Tu m'as incroyablement manqué, Todd. Quand on a été séparé, j'ai senti un malaise au fond de moi, comme le manque de quelque chose.

- Cela m'est aussi arrivé lorsque j'étais sur ma Ruche et toi, sur Atlantis. A y réfléchir, je pense que s'est dû à notre lien. Je vais devoir faire des recherches là- dessus.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, il y a plus important à faire.

- Avant d'y aller, je veux encore profiter de cet instant. »

Maureen lui sourit au moment où ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Un des soldats les appela pour les prévenir qu'il y avait un homme pour le Wraith. Todd se détacha de Maureen, puis ils retournèrent auprès des soldats.

Le Wraith reconnut cet homme, qui était en fait, son serviteur. Il le présenta alors à Maureen et aux soldats. Ils se mirent ensuite en marche vers le téléporteur pour rejoindre les autres.

**# # #**

_Terre à Dallas, dans un endroit inconnu…_

Kate fut dégoûtée par la saleté et les immondices des égouts. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Mme Fortame l'avait envoyé ici. Elle suivait des hommes armés à travers des tas d'ordure et d'une odeur immonde qui ressemblait à de la chair humaine en décomposition ainsi que des œufs pourries.

La jeune femme dut se retenir de vomir tellement elle se sentait mal à cause de l'odeur insoutenable qui y régnait. Le groupe s'arrêtait à une porte scellée où ils les laissaient examiner leur visiteuse. Un des hommes posa sa main, ensuite, sur une plaque qui vérifiait son empreinte digitale.

La porte s'ouvrit ensuite et le groupe laisserait passer en premier ma jeune femme. Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche accueillit la secrétaire.

« Soyez la bienvenue dans les laboratoires** Shinda*(voir N.B)** n°6. Mme La Directrice nous a prévenus de votre arrivée, Mlle. Vous devez avoir un paquet pour moi, n'est- ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet. Tenez, le voici M. … euh…

- Marshall D.. Je suis le ''dirigeant'' du programme ''Ultimate Soldier''. Suivez- moi, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux. »

Kate lui sourit et suivait l'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, à travers un couloir. Ils débouchèrent alors dans une allée où cette odeur nauséabonde revint aux narines de la secrétaire.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que l'allée fut bordée de cages où des créatures étranges étaient enfermées. Les créatures regardaient j'inconnue qui les observait horrifiée de leurs conditions d'emprisonnement. Ils étaient tous sales et victimes de malnutrition.

L'homme à la blouse lui expliqua que les prisonniers leur servaient de cobayes pour la création d'armes biologiques ainsi que des soldats ultimes.

Kate fit semblant d'être arrogante et supérieure avec eux. Mais leur sort les inquiétait beaucoup. Son patron lui avait précisé que le nombre de Phénomènes avaient augmenté dans les rues des grandes villes.

L'homme à la blouse l'invita à le suivre. Kate passa alors devant une cellule et un vieil alien vert l'appelait discrètement. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de la cellule :

« Je vous en prie jeune humaine, ne nous laisser pas devenir des monstres ! J'ai de la famille qui pense que je suis mort j'aimerai les revoir ! S'il vous plaît ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous paraissez être.

- Mais… je… je ne peux rien faire. », chuchota- t- elle.

Kate dut le laisser avant que le responsable ne remarque ce qu'elle faisait. Elle rejoignit le scientifique lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte blindée. Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur une plaque.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Kate fut sidérée en voyant des scientifiques faire des injections dans des créatures. Elle observait comment les êtres mutèrent en d'horribles monstres, contrôlés par eux.

Le responsable lui sourit, fier de ce qu'ils font pour l'organisation. La jeune femme fut commotionnée par ce qu'elle apprenait de ces expérimentations secrètes.

« Maintenant que vous savez tout cela, vous pouvez faire un rapport à Mme La Directrice que les expériences avancent. Nous pensons que d'ici une semaine, nous pourrons commencer l'éducation de nos soldats.

- Très bien, je lui dirais. Avez- vous d'autres choses que je peux lui transmettre ?

- A ma connaissance, non.

- Mais, dites- moi, y- a- t- il d'autres laboratoires comme celui- ci ?

- Oui évidemment, dans le monde entier ! Nous préparons notre armée de Phénomènes génétiquement modifiés pour notre invasion. Nous allons enfin faire comprendre au monde, que les créatures qu'ils pensaient être des légendes, des mythes, sont réelles ! Imaginez, un monde, même une Galaxie entière, sous le contrôle de notre organisation. Se serait le rêve d'une vie qui se réaliserait ! »

Kate lui sourit d'un air approbateur, malgré que tout cela la répugne. L'homme se fit appeler par un de ses subordonnés pour un problème avec une ''Expérience''. Il laissa la jeune femme en compagnie d'un garde qui la raccompagnait à l'extérieur des labos.

Ils passèrent à nouveau devant les cellules des prisonniers. Kate fut soudain choquée de ce qu'elle voyait : le garde sortait une boîte qui contenait de la viande et du pain et les donnait aux prisonniers.

La jeune assistante prit une attitude de colère. Le garde se releva, rangea sa boîte, puis dit à Kate :

« Ne soyez pas surprise, Mlle Feelander. Ces pauvres créatures ont bien mérité un peu de compression et de pitié. Vous ignorez ce que ces scientifiques leur font.

- Pourquoi faites- vous cela ? Vous n'avez aucuns droits de les soulager ! Ce sont des cobayes qui servent notre cause !

- Arrêtez de prendre cet air avec moi. Je sais que vous êtes ''gentille'' avec les Phénomènes. Ne craignez rien, chuchota- t- il, je suis de votre côté. Je me nomme Allister Dunkan, je fais partie de la résistance. Je souhaite vous voir à l'extérieur lors d'un repas, si vous acceptez.

- D'accord, quand ?

- Disons… Demain soir, 20 h au restaurant italien ''Don Carlos''. Venez, nous devons poursuivre notre route avant que les soldats ne soupçonnent quelque chose. »

Ils continuèrent alors leur route vers la sortie du souterrain. Un autre garde prit alors le relais et emmena Kate à son hôtel avant de repartir pour la Sibérie.

**# # #**

_ San Francisco, Sanctuaire_

« Mariska, j'aimerai te signaler que nous accueillerons dans quelques jours, des invités au Sanctuaire. Je souhaiterai que tu ne viennes pas nous déranger. Seth te surveillera si tu n'obéis pas.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mme Magnus, je ne dérangerai personne. Vous avez bien été gentille de m'accueillir chez vous, alors que vous ignorez encore bien des choses à mon sujet. »

Helen regarda Mariska d'un air songeur alors que l'adolescente sortait de la salle commune. Elle avait soudain l'expression triste et pensive.

Elle passa devant Bigfoot qui lui apportait son repas du soir. L'homme poilu lui demanda si elle avait faim mais aucunes réponses ne sortaient de la bouche de Mariska. L'adolescente continua son chemin vers sa chambre.

Helen sortit à son tour de la salle et croisa Bigfoot. Elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas remarqué le comportement étrange de leur hôte, depuis quelques jours.

« J'ignore ce qu'elle a, mais ça fait quelques jours qu'elle est comme ça. Il faudrait essayer d'en parler avec Alphonse c'est le seul à qui, Mariska pourrait confier ses peurs.

- Tu as raison Bigfoot. »

Magnus alla en toucher un mot à l'homme- poisson. Mariska pleurait dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Elle n'aimait pas cacher des choses à la femme qui l'a recueilli, nourri et éduqué.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un toqué à sa porte. La personne entra et s'était Seth qui l'informait qu'elle devait aller nager avec Al. Elle le remercia, puis mit son maillot de bain avant de se diriger vers le bassin d'Al.

Mariska entra dans une salle gigantesque où il y avait de nombreux meubles avec des décorations aquatiques et des rochers. Il y avait même un bureau en bois de chêne ainsi qu'une bibliothèque contenant des livres et des CDs audio.

En s'approchant du bassin, l'adolescente mit son masque à oxygène avant de plonger dedans. Elle essaya de voir dans l'eau, son ami nagé. L'eau était tellement trouble qu'elle eut du mal à voir devant elle. Elle plongea encore plus profondément avant d'apercevoir le fond du bassin. Il était recouvert de sable et de quelques plantes aquatiques.

Elle vit alors quelque chose au fond, entre des algues. En s'en approchant, elle sentit un courant derrière elle. Mariska se tourna soudainement, et aperçut Alphonse qui lui souriait. L'adolescente s'était effrayée en le voyant derrière elle.

L'amphibien lui alors :

« C'est la première fois que je te vois en vêtements pour nager. Tu es très mignonne dedans. Viens, remontons à la surface pour pouvoir mieux parler. »

Mariska acquiesça de la tête, puis ils montèrent à la surface. Malheureusement, des algues s'emmêlèrent autour d'elle. La fillette voulut s'en défaire sans chance. Al remarqua cela, et se dépêcha d'aller au secours de son amie.

L'homme- poisson tenta de la démêler mais il abîma ses fils d'oxygène. En remontant vers la surface, la jeune fille commença à avaler de l'eau. Al remarqua ce qui lui arrivait et la prit à sa taille pour la remonter plus vite.

Arrivés à l'air frais, Al allongea Mariska sur le ventre afin qu'elle crache tout l'eau qu'elle avait bu. L'adolescente toussa énormément mais elle réussit à tout recracher. Haletante, elle lui dit :

« Al… je… je te remercie… de m'avoir secouru. ''Kof kof kof'' Je ne… savais pas que… tu nageais aussi vite ? ''Kof kof''

- Je suis un poisson, je peux encore aller plus vite, en cas de danger. Ca va ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Oui oui. Merci. C'est vrai que tu me trouves ''mignonne'' ? »

Al la regarda gêné. Mariska semblait voir des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du phénomène. Cela la fit ricaner silencieusement quand elle comprit l'embarras de son ami.

Une fois ressaisi, Alphonse s'assit à côté d'elle, les pieds dans l'eau. Les 2 commencèrent à s'envoyer de l'eau dans la figure. Durant un certain moment, ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants, jusqu'à ce que l'amphibien lui demandait :

« Dis- moi Mariska, Helen m'a dit que tu lui cachais des choses. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis quelques temps, tu es très mystérieuse.

- Eh bien,… je suis désolée Al, mais je vais y aller. Je… je ne me sens pas prête à te révéler mon passé. Navrée. »

Mariska se leva promptement avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle. Elle laissa Al seul, assis au bord de son profond bassin d'eau salé.

Ne comprenant pas la jeune fille, le Phénomène réfléchit à tout cela et la seule chose qu'il pouvait en conclure, c'est que son amie lui cachait des informations. Il se dit, qu'il devrait le signaler à Magnus au plus vite.

Mariska, quant à elle, pleurait de tout son corps. Elle en avait assez de tous ses secrets la concernant. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait leur dire. En attendant, elle devait donc se concentrer à ne pas éveiller plus les soupçons sur elle.

* * *

><p><strong>N.B: *Shinda<strong> est du japonais et veut dire **"mort"**.

_La menace de Ragnarok ne cesse de croître. Mais de nouveaux alliés font leurs apparitions. Qui sont- ils vraiment ? Quelles sont leur motivation? _

_Suite dans le prochain chapitre. _


	43. Chap 43 : Un séjour inoubliable

_ Attention, ce chapitre contient du lemon donc du M.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chap. 43 : Un séjour inoubliable<strong>

Le jour de la réunion arriva enfin. Les premiers représentants furent déjà arrivés : le Tok'Râ, le Jaffa ainsi que l'Asgard. Magnus attendait encore la venue de ceux de la Galaxie de Pégase. Elle espérait de revoir enfin sa protégée, Maureen.

Par ailleurs, l'inquiétude peur le comportement étrange de Mariska ne cessa de grandir. Cette adolescente cachait un lourd secret que Magnus devait percer à tout prix. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si, une chose horrible allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

C'est alors que Bigfoot vint chercher la patronne des Sanctuaires, puisque le reste des invités furent arrivés. En entrant dans la salle de réunion, Helen fut ravie de revoir son amie Maureen qui semblait bien différente de la dernière fois.

Helen remarqua soudain, que le Wraith qui était venu avec eux, n'était pas menotté. Le Colonel Sheppard expliqua à tout le monde :

« Pour des raisons de confiance et pour pouvoir continuer à échanger des informations, nous avons décidé de lui ôter ses menottes. Mais en cas de problèmes quelconques, je le neutraliserai personnellement !

- Ce que le colonel veut dire, c'est qu'il ne fera rien. Je resterai à ses côtés tout le temps de la réunion. Je peux vous l'affirmer que qu'il ne fera rien. », déclara Maureen.

Helen et bien d'autres, ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le Tok'Râ proposa ensuite de commencer la réunion interplanétaire.

Dès que tout le monde fut installé, l'Asgard prit la parole et débuta le premier sujet du séminaire : Ragnarok.

« Dans la Galaxie, les miens avons remarqué que les attaques sur des peuples primitifs et peu évolués ont été plus nombreuses. Cette organisation qui vient de la Terre semble s'étendre à notre Galaxie et à celle de Pégase. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour mes empêcher de détruire des espèces entières !

- Les Jaffas ont aussi constaté cela. Pendant de nombreuses patrouilles autour des anciens territoires Goa'Ulds, nous avons été victimes d'attaque, provenant de vaisseaux inconnus dans nos bases de données., expliqua le Jaffa.

- Sur Terre, ces mêmes vaisseaux ont détruit 3 de nos nouveaux Ha'tacs terriens ainsi que la perte de 2 pilotes. Avant qu'ils disparaissent, ils nous ont précisé que cela n'était qu'un avant- goût de ce qui nous attend. », conta le Général O'Neil.

Maureen, quand à elle entendit cela, comprit ce qui était arrivé au peuple de Teyla, les Athosiens. Ragnarok semblait connaître l'existence de technologie extraterrestre et de développer ainsi leur propre armement en secret.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour les arrêter, Maureen se leva et sortit de la salle. Depuis un certain temps, elle ressentait une étrange sensation qui était malveillante. Une angoisse montait en elle et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

C'est alors, qu'elle croisa la route de Mariska. Intriguée par l'adolescente, elle l'interpella :

« Excuse- moi, tu sembles être nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je me présente, Mariska Chase. Mme Magnus m'a recueillie pour quelque temps. Vous devez être Maureen, je me trompe ?

- C'est exact. Tu me parais bien tendue tu sembles cacher quelque chose en toi qui te fais du mal. Tu sais, moi aussi il y a des choses que je ne peux dire.

- Il y a effectivement des informations que je leur cache. Mais c'est pour le bien de tout le monde. »

Maureen comprit tout a fait ce qu'elle ressentait. Helen ouvrit la porte de la salle afin de prier Maureen de rentrer. Mariska remercia la jeune femme d'avoir pu discuter avec Maureen.

Magnus expliqua à la jeune Siryanîte que toute l'assemblée s'était mise d'accord : ils souhaiteraient mettre en place une opération massive d'espionnage dans toute la Galaxie, ainsi que d'attaquer des bases dont Kate leur avait donné les coordonnées.

Le Colonel Sheppard, voulut créer une liste que seul : les personnes présentes à cette assemblée connaissent. On y nota déjà Kate Feelander et un certain Will Zimmerman que Maureen n'avait pas rencontré.

Le Tok'Râ proposa l'un de ses gardes qui n'avait pas fait beaucoup de missions d'espionnages mais cette personne avait les capacités.

Lana décida de faire partie de cette liste. Sheppard eut ainsi que Maureen furent étonnés de sa décision. Mais Lana voulut contribuer activement à la lutte contre Ragnarok.

Voyant la détermination de cette dernière, Helen l'inscrivit. La liste comptait au bout de quelques minutes, une vingtaine de noms venant de différentes planètes et de peuples.

L'Asgard affichait ensuite sur les interfaces vidéos, des données concernant les attaques, le nombre d'hommes qui ont attaqué, ainsi que les endroits et la datation de ces faits.

A partir de cela, l'assemblée put établir les endroits où les volontaires pourront s'infiltrer dans l'organisation. Ils furent tous d'accord avec ce plan- là, qu'ils avaient mis en place. Malgré que cela restait dangereux pour les volontaires.

Helen regarda l'heure sur sa montre, et il était déjà très tard. Elle convia alors ses invités à rejoindre leurs chambres, préparées pour leur séjour.

Maureen se sentit plus rassurée d'aller se reposer elle avait encore et toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui la rongeait. Elle se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre qui était toujours restée la même.

Juste avant d'y entrer, elle sentit le mal, être plus présent et elle avait du mal à respirer. La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce close sans fenêtres. Son cœur lui parut soudain douloureux.

Maureen se tint contre la porte de sa chambre afin de ne pas tomber. C'est alors que des mains puissantes la soutenait pour l'emmener dans la chambre. En se tournant vers la personne, elle éprouva le besoin de la serrer contre elle. La personne qui l'avait aidé, était Todd. Le Wraith la fit s'asseoir sur unfauteuil, puis lui demanda :

« Que t'arrive- t- il, Maureen ? Te sens- tu mal ? Depuis l'autre bout du couloir, j'ai senti que tu paniquais et que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dis- moi ce qui t'arrive !

- Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment depuis que je suis ici. Il y a comme une présence maléfique qui m'oppresse, à tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'étouffe. Tu peux rester auprès de moi encore un peu ?

- Bien sûr, même toute la nuit si tu le désirer. »

Avec un petit sourire, elle tint la main gauche du Wraith, assis à ses côtés.

**###**

_Dallas, restaurant italien ''Don Carlos''…_

Kate attendit devant le restaurant que l'étrange garde lui avait indiqué. Habillée d'une robe moulante vert feuille avec de petites fleurs jaunes imprimées dessus.

Il était 19h50 quand le rebelle arriva enfin dans une tenue décontractée : un pantalon en cuir noir assorti à une chemise neutre bleue claire ouverte de 3 boutons.

La jeune femme fut épatée de voir que le garde était tout à fait séduisant dans ces vêtements. Avec un sourire taquin, elle lui dit :

« Eh bien, je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas si mal sans votre uniforme. N'avez- vous pas peur que l'on nous surveille ?

- Je vous retourne le compliment, Mlle Feelander. Ne craignez rien, personnes nous a suivis. J'en suis certain. Allons continuer notre discussion autour d'un bon repas. »

L'homme laissa entrer en premier Kate, avant de demander au réceptionniste la table réservée. Toujours méfiante envers ce ''Allister Dunkan'', la jeune infiltrée observa le moindre fait et geste de son rendez- vous.

Une fois qu'ils avaient passé commande, Allister venait parler affaire avec Kate :

« Comme je vous l'ai dis hier, je fais partie de la résistance qui lutte contre les plans d'Edna Fortame et de ses ''expériences'' en particulier. Nous savons pour qui vous travaillez vraiment et nous aimerons avoir un rendez- vous avec eux. Je pense que vous avez déjà prévenue Helen Magnus.

- C'est exact, M. Dunkan. Mais avant de vous arrangez une rencontre avec elle, vous devez me dire qui sont vos chefs et prouver ce que vous avancez. Vous pouvez être très bien un agent qui se fait passer pour un rebelle, juste pour trouver les taupes.

- Je dois dire, vous êtes vraiment surprenante. Mes supérieurs ont prévu cela et je vous communiquerai certaines informations sur nous, pour votre patronne. Bon, assez discuter dégustons ce bon plat italien. »

Kate ne cessa de regarder Allister, qui mangeait une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise avec des boulettes de viande. Pendant que les deux mangeaient, aucun d'eux ne lançaient un sujet de discussion.

Lorsque Kate termina son plat, elle remarqua que dans le restaurant, il y avait des personnes suspectes qui ne cessaient pas de les observer. Soupçonneuse, elle murmura ses soupçons à son rencart :

« Dites- moi, vous n'avez pas, par hasard, installé une surveillance pour notre rendez- vous ?

- A ma connaissance, non pourquoi cette question ?

- J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'on nous surveille depuis notre arrivée dans ce restaurant. Cela vous dérange si nous partons. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

- Euh… Si vous voulez, Mlle Feelander. »

Sans un autre mot, les deux allèrent payer avant de quitter le restaurant. Pourtant, à l'extérieur, la sensation d'être surveiller s'intensifia pour Allister et Kate.

L'homme prit Kate par le bras afin de l'entraîner dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Ne comprenant pas, il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient en danger. Et il n'avait pas tort quelques instants plus tard, des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux.

Kate sursauta de frayeur en lâchant un petit cri de peur. Allister traîna la jeune femme derrière lui, avant que les deux se plaquent l'un contre l'autre pour se cacher entre les parois des immeubles. Un groupe d'individus armés passa alors devant eux, sans remarquer leurs présences. Afin de mieux se cacher, Allister avait posé une de ses mains sur la taille de Kate, qui lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Dites, vous pouvez retirer votre main de ma taille ? Elle me dérange.

- Comme si cela était désagréable pour vous. Est- ce que moi je vous demande d'enlever votre poitrine de mon torse ? Non, alors faites avec. Je crois que la voie est libre maintenant. Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre hôtel. »

Toujours sur leurs gardes, Kate et Allister sortirent de leur cachette et prirent un taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel où Kate avait ses bagages. Pour éviter de compromettre leur couverture, ils ne disaient plus rien jusqu'à être arrivé à l'hôtel. Ils avaient peur que la moindre de leurs paroles seraient enregistrées.

L'homme voulut savoir si elle avait emmené des armes, par précaution. Prévoyante, Kate lui répondit d'un signe de tête que oui. Dès que le taxi s'arrêtait, les deux descendirent précipitamment du véhicule avant de se diriger à pas de course, vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le rebelle se mettait à fouiller la chambre de font en comble. Kate ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait mais le laissait faire. Il lui explicita que sa chambre était surveillée par Ragnarok. Il trouva ainsi 7 mini- caméras, implantées partout dans sa chambre et la salle de bain.

A ce moment- là, Kate souffla un peu et s'assit sur le lit. Allister se mit devant elle, puis proposa :

« Je pense que ce n'est pas la résistance qui a fait cela, ni Ragnarok ou le Sanctuaire. Je ne croit pas qu'ils venus pour moi ; ils avaient l'air de s'intéresser plus à vous, Mlle Feelander. Que savez- vous sur ses tireurs ?

- J'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité des tireurs. Se sont sûrement des mercenaires, envoyés pour me tuer. Et moi qui pensait que mon passé était derrière moi mais je me suis trompée.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien dès que nous les aurons retrouvé. Pour le moment, je conseille qu'on reste ici pour se reposer un peu. Je pourrais, par ailleurs, vous aidez à vous détendre si vous me laissez faire.

- Heu… j'ai peur de comprendre. »

Allister activa la radio qui avait dans la chambre puis se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour la mettre debout. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ces hanches pour la ramener contre lui. Ils dansèrent ensemble sur une musique romantique et sensuelle. Kate, qui ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, lui ordonna de la lâcher. Mais l'homme la colla encore plus contre elle et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix malicieuse :

« Quand on était dans cette ruelle, j'ai senti une envie que vous n'aviez pas comblé depuis très longtemps. Si vous voulez, je peux y remédier.

- N… non, je… je ne crois pas que nous devrions faire cela. On… on se connait à peine et… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, l'homme l'embrassa déjà ardemment sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il rapprocha la jeune femme contre lui jusqu'à sentir leur corps se toucher. Kate qui hésitait encore, répondit finalement au baiser ainsi qu'à l'étreinte du jeune homme tout en se laissant aller.

Allister commença à soulever le pan de la robe de Kate, tout en caressant la jambe. Les deux s'allongèrent alors sur le lit où l'homme continua ses caresses en l'embrassant toujours plus profondément.

C'est alors qu'il abandonna la bouche pour poser de tendres baisers le long du cou de Kate. Cela lui donnait de petites décharges de plaisir sur la peau qui faisait augmenter une boule au bas du ventre. La jeune femme se mit à aimer ses caresses de cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et se laissa fondre.

Allister sentit à travers le tissu fin de la robe, l'excitation de sa partenaire : les tétons s'étaient dressés à cause de la stimulation de plaisir qu'elle ressentait sur toute sa peau. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la robe pour pouvoir s'occuper des seins de la jeune femme qui commençait à s'arquer lentement tellement le plaisir devenait grand.

En même temps, Kate ouvrit la chemise de l'homme avant de la valdinguer à travers la chambre. Elle s'attaqua juste après à son pantalon, qu' Allister refusa de la laisser faire. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, Kate fut soudain, submergée par l'extase de ses gestes lorsqu'il massait un de ces seins, tout en embrassant l'autre. Il voulait la faire changer d'idée. Elle se mit à gémir et à s'arquer davantage, car le plaisir que cela procurait était indéfinissable.

Le corps de Kate fut parcourut de frissons d'impatience quand Allister se mit à caresser le ventre ainsi que les cuisses en de petits gestes experts. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, tous deux gémissaient aux caresses et aux contacts que leurs corps faisaient, l'un contre l'autre.

Avec de dernières caresses sensuelles sur le ventre et avec la poitrine de Kate, qu'Allister s'arrêta là. Il se releva et observa Kate complètement haletante et quelques gouttes de sueurs qui se perlaient sur son corps dénudé. Kate se sentait frustrée que l'homme ne voulait pas aller plus loin ; elle était prête à s'abandonner à lui s'il le désirait aussi.

Un sourire hardi aux lèvres, le jeune homme vit que sa partenaire essayait de se remettre de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Kate n'avait jamais ressenti des caresses tellement douces et brûlantes en même temps, chez aucun autre homme, avec qui elle avait couché. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déceler en lui. Cela le rendait encore plus désirable.

Allister apporta la robe à Kate afin qu'elle puisse se rhabiller. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et la jeune femme décida de le briser :

« Il faut que vous m'expliquiez une chose : pourquoi ne pas aller plus loin ? Je sais que vous vouliez plus, mais vous avez refusé. Pourquoi ? Ne suis- je pas à votre goût ?

- Je… je ne peux pas vous le dire. Rassurez- vous, ce n'est pas vous qui en est la cause. Vous êtes une des rares femmes avec qui j'ai eu autant envie. Et c'est avec regret que je devais arrêter. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas pour quelles raisons vous êtes encore seule ! Tous les hommes devraient tomber sous votre charme.

- Eh bien, disons qu'ils ne sont pas à mon goût. Mais vous, Allister Dunkan, vous êtes un ''dieu'' en la matière. Vous semblez connaître le moindre point sensible au toucher. Aucun homme ne m'a jamais fait vivre ce que vous avez fait avec moi, ce soir ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que se serait si on aurait fait plus. »

Kate, en disant ces mots, était en train de se rhabiller quand Allister la prit par derrière. Tout en tenant les seins de sa partenaire dans chacune de ses mains, il lui chuchota que cela était dû sa longue expérience dans ce domaine. Cela déclencha de légers tremblements dans tous les membres de la jeune femme.

Curieuse et intriguée, la jeune femme voulut en savoir davantage, malheureusement, il ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion. Il annonça à Kate qu'elle devait prendre l'avion pour retourner auprès de la Directrice, Edna Fortame, et lui, à son poste de garde dans les laboratoires d'expérimentation génétique.

Quand ils sortaient ensemble de la chambre d'hôtel, il lui précisa une dernière chose avant qu'ils se séparent : la résistance les contacterait en leur apportant des preuves de leur dire.

Kate approuva de la tête ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Un taxi s'arrêta alors au niveau du couple sur le trottoir. La jeune femme monta dans le taxi, avant beaucoup de regret de se séparer de lui sans chance probable de le revoir. Mais juste avant de se mettre en route, Allister l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle était à présent convaincue qu'ils se reverraient.

Rouge comme une tomate, Kate regarda cet homme si énigmatique mais fascinant qu'elle voulait à tout prix revoir dans un futur proche. A présent, elle devait faire preuve de discrétion et de prudence, puisque des gens la surveillaient et avaient même tenté de la tuer. Elle prévint par téléphone, une fois installée dans le taxi, tout ce qu'elle avait découvert, à Druitt, son véritable patron.

**###**

_San Francisco, Sanctuaire…_

« Donc, ça se confirme : Ragnarok crée des Phénomènes génétiquement modifiés. Mais l'apparition si soudaine de cet homme qui prétend faire partit de la résistance m'intrigue. Druitt, préviens Kate qu'elle ne doit plus courir de risque avec eux, surtout pour les rencontrer ou les contacter.

- Je lui dirais Helen. Maintenant que tu es libre, j'aimerai qu'on discute. Je veux savoir si tu m'aimes encore, après tout ces siècles.

- Ecoute, John, je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant. Il y a plus important à faire. »

Helen se leva de son siège afin de sortir de son bureau. Elle laissa John, seul. Ne supportant plus ces rejets, il devait lui parler quand le temps sera venu. Pour le moment, il fallait s'armer de patience.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, je présume qu'il vous a plu. ^^<em>

_Avant de terminer, je souhaite répondre aux questions de Two Face, qui m'a posé pas mal de questions : _

_1) La jeune Niska apparaîtra dans les prochains chapitres ainsi que son ami le Wraith. Elle aura aussi son heure de gloire, mais cela va devra encore attendre.  
><em>

_2) Au sujet du personnage de Mariska, son identité sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure que le Sanctuaire et leurs alliés affrontent Ragnarok. Car, derrière cette adolescente se cache un passé honteux.  
><em>

_3) C'est exact. Les portails que Mariska cherche sont les mêmes que dans les premiers chapitres. Je te rassure qu'ils auront leur utilité._

_4) Pour la relation entre Lana et Sheppard, je la développerai également dans les prochains chapitres. _

_5) Et pour finir, les extraterrestres de la Galaxie d'Andromède sont prévus pour la suite de "Au- delà du réel".  
><em>

_J'espère avoir répondu correctement à tes questions. Il faut que je précise que je ne peux pas donner tous les détails puisqu'ils seront développés ultérieurement. Je te rassure que j'essaierai de développer davantage mes idées. ^^  
><em>

_A bientôt !_


End file.
